


All We Need Is Each Other (Book of Wincest, Teenage Years)

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Book of Wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Sam, Chocolate Syrup, Dean Takes Care Of Sam, Dirty Talk, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, First time bottoming from top-Ch2, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Ice, Kinks, Kinky, Kinky Dean, Kinky Sam, Kinky sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of abuse, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Schmoop, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Size Kink, Smut, Some Fluff, Teasing, Top Dean, Touching, Underage Sex, Voice Kink, Weecest, Weechesters, Whipped Cream, Wincest - Freeform, feels but happy ending, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts off with how Sam and Dean ended up finally admitting their feelings for each other after hiding them for so long. Sam is the only thing good in Dean's life and he has made it his life mission to do anything and everything he can for him not to have the crap life he had. Things change drastically when John goes after the demon that killed their mother and leaves them on their own. (Sam is about to turn 14, Dean is 17 but I don't mention age much)</p><p>There are some feels (not horribly bad-I kind of took the mentions of abuse from the show and added to it, but only so Sam can help Dean with it) and there is some sort of plot in every chapter, but there is always lots of sex, kinky stuff, and even more sex... (Chapter 1 & 5 have feels but 2 & 4 are mostly hot kinky sex) bc you can have a good story and still have tons of hot Wincest smut</p><p>This is my own personal AU where Sam and Dean are together and although I am not sure where the story will go, I am trying to avoid some of the main ideas of the series and do my own thing, all I know is Sam & Dean will stay together and I will keep adding to this when I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only Thing I Ever Need Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have always had feelings for each other, they just never knew if the other felt the same way. One night before John leaves the boys to go on a hunting trip, he has an argument with Dean that turns bad. Sam is there to pick up the pieces. Sam wants more than anything to tell his brother how he really feels about him, and while they are laying in bed talking he inadvertently makes Dean horny...one thing leads to another and pretty soon they are...(well you have to read and see! )

Sam put his ear to the door of the bathroom. He could hear muffled yelling. His dad was going off on Dean again. They obviously figured that since Sam was in the shower he could not hear them, but Sam always heard them. Sam was not trying to listen, he did have the water running but before he could get in the shower he heard a crash and yelling. Lots of yelling.

Sam sighed, it did not seem fair that their dad treated Dean the way he did. It made Sam so angry, and it was one of the main reasons why deep down he resented his father. Hell, Dean was more of a father to Sam than John ever had been, and probably ever would be. Dean had endured a lot of his father's wrath over the years. John was obsessed with finding the demon that had killed their mom. Sam knew that it was not John's fault that he was insane with grief but he also was insane with revenge. The littlest things would set him off. If the smallest thing was not up to his high standard, the way he expected it to be, then he would go off, and most often Dean was right in the middle of the war path.

Most of the time when John was yelling at Dean, he waited until Sam was in the other room. Not that it mattered much, since most of the time they stayed in motels. Sam pretty much always heard his father arguing with his brother. Sam was not completely sure if their dad physically abused Dean. Sam had never actually seen his father hit Dean, but there had been many times where he would see a bruise on Dean, or Dean would come home from a job and Sam could tell that he was hurt or had an injury. Dean had come home with countless black eyes, cuts, bruises and the occasional more severe injury. Dean would always brush it off if Sam tried to ask him about what happened. Sam hated hearing that it was all "part of the job." Sam was sure it was not part of the job, and he felt sick with anger and worry for his brother every time he left with John. With Dean you would never know what was really going on. Dean never complained and he NEVER told anyone, not even Sam, anything about how he was feeling. He kept every single emotion bottled up inside. Sam knew this was not good, and even if his brother was not physically abused, Dean was beyond mentally abused. It killed him to think of how Dean probably felt when their dad was treating him like that. Sam was just afraid of what would happen when all of that pent up rage inside of Dean finally came out.

Sam backed away from the door and rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe the tears away. He got into the shower and let the water run over his face until he could not hear anything that was going on in the other room. He took a longer than normal shower, hoping their dad would leave before he got out. He let the water cascade over his tense body for a several minutes. As he was turning off the water he heard something that made him freeze.

Sam was only caching bits and pieces of what as going on. He mostly caught only what his dad was saying, since he was yelling. _"....can't believe you that fucked up...something could have happened to Sam and you know that.....if I EVER find out you ...."_  

Sam pulled on the rest of his clothes and waited. He really did not want to go out there. Then he heard the magic words. "...probably will not be back for a week or two..." Sam felt a flutter of excitement. He should have felt a little guilty for being so happy that is father was leaving, but he didn't. He was happy that he and Dean would finally be alone. He liked it so much better that way.

 _"Damn it Dean, you answer me when I speak to you,"_   John shouted.

Sam heard him slam something down hard. Dean shouted back just as loud, _"I'm not your fucking solider. You know damn well that I would never ever let something happen to Sam. I would die first. I have always done everything you wanted and more than you ever ask for. I'll do what you ask but I refuse to salute you like you are my fucking Drill Sargent anymore."_

Sam's jaw dropped. He had never heard Dean speak to their father that way. He knew that Dean hated how cold their father acted toward him, and how he expected them to treat him with the utmost respect, which Dean did. But Sam knew what Dean hated even more, he hated how John expected them to refer to him as "sir".

Sam heard more shuffling and a loud thud. He could not make out what was being said. Sam nervously ran his hand through his hair. He did not like this at all, but what could he really do? Sam heard the front door open and his dad say, _"You better change that damn attitude before I get back, son."_   Then he heard Dean reply, _"Then act like a father and not my superior."_

The door slammed and Sam heard his dad's large, very loud truck roar to life and tear down the street. Sam looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were a little red, but not too bad. He chewed on his lip for a minute, thinking. He probably should give Dean a minute. Sam knew that if their dad had just gone off on him like that he would be a wreck. He also knew his brother acted like nothing like this ever phased him but he knew that it had to be tearing him up inside. Sam knew that no matter how Dean was feeling right now that Dean would put up a front around Sam. Sam was the one and only thing in the universe Dean cared about and he would do anything to keep Sam from ever feeling the way he did. He also gave Sam every thing he wanted.

Sam slowly opened the door. He didn't see Dean at first but then he noticed him sitting on the couch, his arm over his eyes. Sam felt a sharp pain in his chest and his stomach felt awful. Dean would probably get mad if Sam pried or even bothered him right now but Sam did not care. Sam felt the same way about Dean that he knew Dean felt about him. Dean was the only thing he cared about in the world and he would do anything for him.

What Dean didn't know was how Sam _really_ felt about him. Sam loved Dean, he adored his older brother. More than adored. Dean had always been Sam's hero, his idol, his best friend, his savior, his everything. For awhile now Sam had been having these really confusing thoughts. He kept noticing things about Dean, and the more he noticed the more he loved him. The way his beautiful green eyes sparkled like emeralds when he was with Sam, but the way they clouded over when their dad was around. He could not help but admire Dean's beauty. He could not stop staring at Dean's muscular arms when Dean was showing him how to shoot a gun. He could not help but notice his abs when he took his shirt off or the way when Dean stretched and his shirt would rise up and he could see his hip bones and the 'v' that formed. He loved how when Dean wrestled around with him he could feel his firm muscles hold him tight. His brother was easily the most beautiful person who had ever existed. He could not believe he felt this way about his brother. Just hearing his voice, his sexy deep voice that had a slight drawl to it made him tingle inside. The way when Dean walked in the room Sam could feel his stomach flutter, or if Dean sat down next to him and his thigh would brush against Sam's, Sam would feel so hot he wanted to pass out. Not only was Dean absolutely hot, but he had perfectly sculpted muscles. Everywhere they went girls threw themselves at Dean, or they would at least stare. He had seen older women, younger girls, even some men look at Dean like they would kill to get a piece of him. Sam actually had been catching himself getting hard when he thought about Dean. He would see Dean walk by, not realize he was staring at his ass then suddenly he had a boner. Sam noticed all this and more because Dean was not just beautiful on the outside, he was even more so on the inside. Well, at least he was with Sam. Normally his brother was a total bad ass, and he never showed any weakness ever. Unless he was around Sam. When he was with Sam it all melted away. He was happy. It was the only time he truly smiled. Dean pretty much raised Sam most of the time. He was so gentle, patient, and almost tender with Sam. He never ever once got mad at Sam the way their dad did at Dean. Sure they had little brotherly scuffles, but nothing near like something that Sam had just heard.

Sam slowly walked towards the couch and sat down next to Dean. Sam opened his mouth, thought for a minute, then closed it. He had no idea what to say to Dean. He slowly reached his hand out and placed it on Dean's shoulder. Dean winced and pulled back. Sam looked down at Dean's shoulder and something did not look right. With a sick feeling in his stomach he realized something was wrong. Dean's shoulder looked almost twisted, like it had popped out of place. Sam remembered that this had happened to Dean before, back a few months ago he came back from a hunt with their dad. When they got back their dad had to pop it back in place. He remembered John giving Dean whiskey and then he pushed on his shoulder and Sam could see it in Dean's eyes that it hurt like hell. Of course he never let on how excruciatingly bad it had felt.

Sam wanted to just crawl into Dean's lap and hold him. He wished Dean would say something first because Sam really did not know what to say or do. Dean shifted the arm over his face a little and peeked out at Sam. A faint smile flashed across Dean's face when he saw Sam, but it was gone in a second. Dean hated what he saw. Sam looked scared and sick with worry. Dean wanted to just pull Sam over and hug him tight. He never wanted Sam to know just how bad things could get. He hated that he probably heard some, if not all of what had just happened.

"You ok, Sammy?" Dean whispered.

Sam felt a tightness in his chest. He could not believe that after all that, Dean was more worried about if Sam was ok, and Sam had not even been in the room. Sam felt a flutter in his chest for a minute. Dean always put him first and the way that Dean talked to and treated Sam so gently, unlike anyone ever had before, made him love Dean even more. Sam did not know why he was suddenly so nervous around Dean all the time. He guessed it was because he felt like he wanted things to be different. He wanted Dean. But he had to push those feelings aside and figure out if Dean was ok. Sam decided he needed to be brave for Dean, like Dean had and always would, so many countless times for him.

"Dean...what..." Sam felt his voice quiver a little. "Y-you...you're hurt." Sam choked out.

Dean took his arm off of his head and looked into Sam's big, sad puppy dog eyes. The look on Sam's face made Dean's heart feel like it had just shattered into a million pieces. He hated seeing his brother like this, but even worse he hated his brother seeing him like this. Dean tried to move his arm, maybe he could play it off and Sam would not notice. But he barely moved his arm when he felt searing pain tear up his arm. He put his head back on he couch and sighed. Sam moved a little closer so he was practically on top of Dean. He slowly moved the collar of Dean's shirt. Dean winced again. Sam could clearly see the joint of his shoulder was lopsided and his arm was hanging back further than it should. Sam felt a tear that he had not known was even there fall from his face. It landed on Dean's shirt. Suddenly he felt Dean's good arm around him and he was being dragged. Dean had put him on his lap. He was now looking right into those green eyes, but they were not sparkling. They were rimmed with tears and Sam could see nothing but pain reflecting in them. But Dean did not seem to show it. He put his finger up to Sam's eye and caught another tear. He wiped them from Sam's face and held him close, pulling Sam's head down on his good shoulder. Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair and down his back. Sam buried his face into Dean's neck and they just sat like that for several minutes. Sam felt himself relax a little as he listened to Dean's heartbeat and breaths. Dean's breaths were not even. They were short and jerky, like he was in excruciating pain.

Sam wrestled with himself internally about what to do. Finally he sat up and looked at Dean. Dean closed his eyes for a second and held his breath, when Sam moved it jostled him and shot more pain down his arm. Sam took a deep breath and tried to ignore everything that had happened that day and focus only on Dean's injury. He knew he had to do this for Dean.

"W-what...what do I do Dean?"

Sam put his hand softly on Dean's chest. He could feel Dean's heart racing. Sam's heart was racing too, and if Dean had not been in severe pain at that moment, Sam would be over himself happy that he was actually sitting on Dean's lap. Dean finally gave in. He had no choice. He knew if he let it go too long it would hurt even worse, and he could not have that because it already hurt so bad he could barley stand it.

"I...I think it's... dislocated again," Dean paused every few words, in so much pain it was hard to speak. "I...I can't pop it...back in place myself....need your help...sorry, I know it sucks to have to..."

Sam cut Dean off, "Why do you do that Dean? Do you even know how stupid that is to be sorry? God you freaking do everything for me and the one time I get to help you, it is so terrible. Well I think that-"

Sam stopped when Dean clapped his hand over Sam's mouth. Through gritted teeth he said, "SAM... NOT NOW....I...can barley see straight....hurts so fucking bad....Save the speech."

Sam nodded and slowly eased off of Dean's lap. He hopped up and ran to the kitchen. He looked around until he found a bottle of painkillers, a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of tequila. He grabbed them and ran back over to the couch. He started opening the bottle of pills when Dean shook his head. Dean pointed at the whiskey and Sam unscrewed the lid. Dean took a few long sips, not caring that it was burning down his throat. He waited a minute then took several more long drinks. Sam was going to stop Dean, because he had quickly drank over half the bottle, but then thought it be best to just let him do it.

Dean took a breath. The room was a little fuzzy around him but he took another long sip. He shifted on his good side and slowly slid to the end of the couch. Pain shot through him but this time it was slightly less sharp, the alcohol already starting to dull his senses. He sat at the end of the cushion and took a deep breath.

Dean looked up at Sam and said, "Ok... now this is important... I won't scream.... But IF for some reason I do....you _HAVE_ to keep going..... gotta be quick and fast....or it will hurt so much fucking worse."

Sam nodded. He really did not want to do something that hurt his brother, but he knew if he did not do it, it would be worse. Sam was so scared that he would do something wrong. "Dean...maybe we should go to the hospit-"

Dean cut him off with a sharp _"NO_."

Dean took another swig of whiskey. He was definitely feeling it now. "No no noo." Dean slurred, "Dad would...would kick my assss if I went to hospital." 

Sam was about to ask him what else would be new but stopped himself.

Sam attempted to get the bottle from Dean but he stubbornly curled his hand around it and shoved Sam's hand away. "Dean you are drinking too much. Please." Dean tipped the bottle back and downed the rest. "Mmmk here have it."

 _Great_ , Sam thought, _now he is totally drunk_. He guessed it would be better that Dean was drunk for popping his dislocated shoulder back, but he hated when Dean was drunk.

" 'K let's get dis done mmmk?" Dean pulled Sam down to where he could reach him and placed his hand on Sam's clavicle. "Put one hand here li-liiike ttthiss." Dean moved his hand and pointed to a place on the back of Sam's shoulder. "P-put your um, your other one here and you know, push...push it down into...uh th-that one....Y-you'll hear it pop."

Sam was beyond scared. Sam was not really that strong, what if he could not do it, or what if he pushed too hard and it hurt Dean worse. Sam really wanted Dean to just go to the hospital but if Dean refused to do something it would not be done. Sam chewed on his lip.

"Sammy _pleeease_. D-don't wooorry...k? You...I-I wouldn't want anyone else but you...you, Sammy to do it. I...you...you're the only person I can count on. The only person I trust."

Dean ran his finger down Sam's face and smiled at him. Sam felt his heart start racing when Dean said he was the only person he counted on, and also the fact that Dean kept touching him. Sam smiled back and tried to concentrate on helping Dean rather than the things he wanted to do with Dean. 

Sam got a good stance next to Dean. He placed his hands where Dean showed him and he could feel Dean tense up. Dean was making a fist and his knuckles were turning white.

" 's ok Sammy. Know you can do it. Stop...stop worryin' 'bout me mmk? J-just please do it... _please_."

Sam took a deep breath and focused. "Ok... get ready." Sam figured he should count to brace Dean for it. Sam took a deep breath, and so did Dean, only Dean held his breath in. "Ok, on three...1...2..3"

When Sam did it he felt and heard a sickening crack and a pop. Dean bit his lip so hard it was bleeding but he had managed to stifle the scream so it just sounded like a muffled yell.

Dean slowly moved his arm. It still hurt like hell but it was nothing at all compared to the agonizing, tortuous pain he felt earlier. "T-thanks Sammy. I-I.." Dean took a deep breath, "I don't know what I would do with out you."

Dean pulled Sam back down on the couch and pulled him in for a hug. Dean shifted and laid back, pulling Sam on top of him.

They fell asleep like that, Sam laying on Dean with his head on his chest, and Dean with his arm around Sam. Right before they drifted off to sleep Dean pulled Sam close, kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I...I love you, Sammy. More than _anything_. 'M sorry you...I'm sorry you have to deal with all this shit."

Sam turned his head up and softly kissed Dean on the cheek. "I love you, Dean and the only shit I have to deal with, well besides dad, is the way you think about yourself. You're-"

Sam stopped because Dean had passed out. Sam was surprised Dean was out already, but he had drank an entire bottle of whiskey within minutes.

As Sam was drifting in and out of sleep, he heard Dean drunk babbling in his sleep. Sam heard Dean say his names a few times, and he couldn't help but hope that Dean felt the same way about him. Sam kissed Dean's neck and fell asleep smiling.

 ★★★

Sam woke up a few hours later. His neck felt seriously stiff, but he had woken up because he missed the warmth of Dean's body underneath him. He looked at the time, it was just past 4 in the morning. Dean could not have gone far, seeing as they were in a motel room. Unless he left. Dean used to leave when their dad was there all the time. Sam knew he hated doing it, leaving Sam alone with their dad, but sometimes Dean just could not take it. Dean would come home reeking of alcohol and smoke, or worse, girls. Sometimes Sam would even smell weird smells on him, which he now knew was probably weed. Dean always came home on those nights late, when he knew John would be passed out, and he would climb in bed and put his arm around Sam. He would pull him close and whisper an apology in his ear. But lately, no matter how bad things had gotten, Dean never left Sam alone with their dad anymore. He would either ask Sam if he wanted to go with or sometimes sneak out when Sam was asleep.

Sam stood up and spotted Dean sitting on the edge of one of the beds. He couldn't believe it, Dean was smoking. Sam walked closer to Dean.

"Dean, if dad finds out he's gonna.."

Sam stopped when Dean looked up. His eyes were red and he could tell that Dean really could care less what their dad did or thought anymore. Sam didn't know if his eyes were red from the alcohol or if Dean had been crying. Sam's eyes flickered to the bottle on the nightstand. Dean was drinking again. Sam sighed and quietly sat on the bed. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew Dean was hurting really bad, not just from the pain of his shoulder but on the inside. He knew that if he brought anything up Dean would never talk about it.

Dean took a long sip from the bottle of Tequila and crushed the cigarette out in an ashtray near the bed. He brought his legs up behind Sam, laying back. He patted a space next to him, inviting Sam to come lay next to him. Sam slowly crawled up the bed and lay down next to Dean. Dean pulled him so that Sam's head rested on his chest and his body was up against him. Sam wanted to know what had happened yesterday, but he knew Dean would never tell him. He also wanted to talk to Dean, he was really worried about him. He drank a lot and he knew he had to be severely depressed. Sam also knew that even if he begged Dean, who gave Sam everything he always asked for, that Dean would never talk about his feelings. So Sam decided that maybe just talking would get his mind of things, or hopefully at least distract him a little. Maybe even enough to quit drinking for now.

"Dean, what would it take for you to be happy?"

Dean looked down at his brother and said, "What? I am happy Sammy."

Sam pushed up on Dean's stomach to look him in the eyes, "No you're not. You drink all the time. Dad treats you like shit, you never get anything you want and-"

Dean cut him off and whispered, "I have everything I need when I'm with you."

Sam saw Dean smile genuinely for the first time in a while. He always knew when it was a real smile because of the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. Sam smiled, he felt his heart racing, he couldn't believe that Dean pretty much said what Sam had felt his entire life, what he had always wished Dean would feel too.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Sure, but I bet once you are 18 you will leave me. Or if you get a girlfriend or something."

Dean snorted. "I would love to get away from dad. More than anything, but I would _NEVER_ do it without you. I could never leave you with him, well actually you would probably be on your own most of the time and that would be even worse. I don't want a girlfriend either so you don't have to worry about that. Have you ever known me to have a girlfriend?"

Sam sat up a little. He was really overjoyed to hear Dean say he would never leave Sam. "Promise you would never leave me?" Sam asked in a small voice.

Dean nodded, " 'Course I swear on...on everything Sam. I know I shouldn't say it but I swear on Mom's grave. I swear on my life, I swear I will never ever leave you. I love you Sammy, more than anything, more than my own life. Without you, I would have no reason to even be alive anymore. I know that if you were never born or something I would probably have run away or killed myself by now."

That last part stung a little, Sam hated when Dean thought that way. He always worried that something would happen to Dean, like when his father drug him along on a hunt. Sam stayed up the entire night and worried until Dean came home. Sam could not imagine his life without Dean in it, Dean was everything to him, the only thing he really needed.

"Don't say shit like that Dean." Sam said, his eyes watering a little.

"Don't swear Sammy, you keep doing that shit and it will come out when dad's around."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You just said shit. Fuck him. But I mean it, you scare me. Don't say you would kill yourself, ok?"

Dean pulled Sam back to where he had been laying before. "I just promised you, I could never do it because I could never ever imagine you alone. I would never break a promise to you or lie to you Sammy, I never have and I _never_ will."

Sam traced the pattern on Dean's shirt with his finger. "You lied a minute ago though, you said you never had a girlfriend," Sam pointed out.

Dean shook his head, "It's not a lie Sammy."

Sam nodded and pressed his finger a little harder into Dean's chest while running his finger over the plaid boxes. "Dean, I am not a little kid, ok? I know you have hooked up with all kinds of girls and.."

Dean interrupted him, _"Hooked up_. There is a difference. Not just because we jump towns, just don't want to be in a relationship with any girls. I just like to have sex."

Sam licked his lips, "So um, how many girls have you been with then?"

Sam did not really think he wanted to know, but he never got Dean to really open up about things like this so he figured he would keep him talking.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. A lot."

Sam looked at Dean through his bangs,"A lot isn't a number. Just guess. 5? 10? 20...?"

Dean hesitated, he really did not know but he knew it was up there past a hundred. He just did not think Sam should know that. It could even be close to two hundred or more. Sam waited and Dean finally let out a sigh.

"Sam, I really do not have any idea. None of it mattered so...I don't know." Then he added really quietly, "Hundred or so."

Sam froze. It really should not surprise him at all, Dean could get any girl he wanted. He also knew that Dean had probably cut the real number in half. He didn't care that Dean had sex with those girl that much because he knew they meant nothing to him. He knew if they had a normal life or at the very least a more normal father that Dean would not have slept with so many girls, or have been heavily drinking since he was Sam's age. Since Dean was actually talking, Sam figured he'd continue talking about sex. Which brought him to his next question, the one he really wanted to know.

"How old were you?" Sam asked.

Dean looked down at Sam, "What my first time?"

Sam nodded. Dean looked up at the ceiling, like the answer would be written up there. He thought for a few minutes. He could barely even remember his first time.

"Mmm maybe...I dunno...like fifth or sixth grade when this girl in eight grade gave me head but like, real sex? Um, maybe like...12?"

Sam frowned. He was 13 and he had never even _kissed_ a girl. Dean felt Sam's body tense.

"Sammy don't compare yourself to me. You are a good kid, and you don't want to be anything like me."

 _Wrong_ , thought Sam, _I want to be everything like you_.

"So why are you suddenly so interested in my sex life anyway?" Dean asked, running his fingers through Sam's messy hair.

Sam shrugged. "I just like knowing stuff about you. You are so interesting."

Dean snickered, "Yeah right."

Sam trailed his finger absently up Dean's chest. Dean shuddered when Sam kept going over his nipple.

"Damn it Sam stop tweaking my nipples."

Sam stopped, he hadn't even realized he was doing it. Dean shifted a little. _Shit_ , Dean thought, _kid has me so fucking horny_...

"S-sorry, really, I just..."

Sam felt his face flush. He had really not even thought about what he was doing. Being so close to Dean was making Sam so horny. He felt stupid, his brother would never want to be with him, not like that. But last night, Dean had been rambling on about some things, sure he was drunk but Sam still held on to the tiniest hope that Dean did want him in the same way. He was trying to ask him questions and maybe he could...no he knew he never would be able to ask Dean that.

"It's ok, chill. You're just making me really fucking horny."

Dean bit down on his lip, he could hardly believe that had just come out of his mouth. He did not even realize what he was saying until he heard himself say it. Must have been the alcohol, he had better watch himself now. Sam probably thinks he is a perv. He glanced down at Sam, who had sort of jumped a little when Dean said it, but he seemed to have a big goofy grin on his face.

"Um...I uh.." Dean had no idea what to say. He just trailed off and maybe Sam would just let it go. He hoped so. God he wanted Sam so much but Dean was never completely sure if Sam felt the same way about him, and even if he did he worried that it would be wrong of him to do something. He would feel like he was taking advantage of Sam.

Sam could hardly believe Dean said that, but what did it mean? He probably just worded it wrong. But maybe not. Sam did not even think guys liked their nipples being played with. Sam bit down on his lip. What should he do? Now that Dean had already said something sort of embarrassing maybe he could ask Dean something, then if he had been wrong about Dean's feelings, then it would not seem so bad.

"Dean? I...I..." Sam stuttered. He was so nervous. What was Dean going to think? He didn't know what to say.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean whispered, running his hand lightly across Sam's back.

Sam buried his head into Dean's chest and shook his head. Dean continued to rub Sam's back and he relaxed because the feeling of Dean touching him felt so amazing. Sam rubbed his nose across Dean's nipple a few times, just to see if Dean would say something, or if he would get mad.

 _That little shit! Is he trying to make me fucking horny or is he just fucking with me?_   Dean wondered. Sam waited a few more seconds then did it again. Dean sucked in a breath. He stopped moving his hand along Sam's back and Sam whimpered a little. He ran his nose across Dean's nipple again. Dean bit back a moan.

"You doing that on purpose?" Dean whispered. Sam nodded. "Why?" Dean asked. Sam just shrugged. Sam slowly rested his hand on Dean's thigh. Dean was getting dizzy. He was so damn horny.

"Sam...are you...do you want..." Dean trailed off, his voice getting ragged and his breathing was quickening. He still didn't think he should ask.

Sam was pretty sure by now that if Dean did not feel the way he did, Dean would be reacting in a whole different way. But he also knew Dean would probably think that he was wrong to feel that way about Sam and that he would most likely not instigate anything. Sam would never ever have the balls to instigate anything with Dean. He was so close but he was just too shy, and much too nervous to do anything about it. Sam peeked up at Dean. He had his eyes closed and he was breathing heavy. He knew Dean was hard, he could see the big bulge straining against his jeans. He also knew Dean was really horny because he said he was, and Dean got horny when he played with his nipple so Sam had an idea. Sam licked Dean's shirt, right over his nipple. Dean moaned a little, and when he did not say anything, Sam softly bit down on his nipple.

Dean ran his hand down Sam's back again but this time he pulled Sam up on top of him. Sam's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He could feel just how hard Dean was and it felt really good against his own aching erection. Dean looked at Sam. Sam licked his lips, and he saw Dean's eyes watching him. Dean just barely rolled his hips up into Sam. Sam repeated his movement, only much, much harder and faster. They both moaned. Sam started doing it again when all of a sudden Dean's fingers turned his head up and Dean was kissing him. Sam's heart felt like it was going to explode. Dean's lips were on his and he was _kissing him._ It was even better than Sam had imagined. 

Dean pulled back slightly, out of breath. "Sammy I need to know...are you sure you want..." Sam nodded his head vigorously. He leaned in to get his lips back on Dean's but Dean said, "I need you to swear to me that if you ever decide you don't...or...or that things are moving to fast that you will let me know. I won't do _anything_ until you swear."

Sam nodded again, leaning down. Dean turned his head so that Sam's lips missed his. "I need to hear it." Sam whined a little. "Deeean...please. I swear but that will never happen because I know I want this _SO_ much and-"

Dean crushed his lips against Sam's. He ran his tongue over his lip, trying to give Sam the hint to open them. After a few seconds Sam finally parted his lips and moaned into Dean's mouth when Dean started swirling his tongue around in his mouth. It was the best feeling in the world, and it was just a kiss. Dean kissing him felt so amazing. Dean was grinding slowly against Sam. Sam was grinding against Dean really hard. Dean pulled out of the kiss. He looked into Sam's eyes and ran his finger slowly across his cheek.

"Sammy, I want this bad. So damn bad, but slow down. Trust me ok? If you rush it, it will be over that much quicker."

Sam nodded, "Sorry."

Dean kissed Sam's lips again and said, "Don't ever be sorry baby, it feels so damn good, the best, but I won't last long if you keep that up....you are making me so fucking horny"

Dean kissed deeper into Sam's mouth for several minutes, then he broke away to let Sam catch his breath, while he kissed down Sam's jaw and behind his ear. Dean was still breathing heavily and his breath on Sam's skin felt like fire. Dean ran his tongue back to where he started and this time when his breath ghosted across Sam's skin, it burned even more, it felt so good Sam gasped.

Dean started sucking behind his ear and whispered, "Want you so fucking bad Sammy."

Sam felt his dick throbbing, he wanted Dean more than anything. Dean ran his hands down Sam's back and pulled his shirt off. Dean went back in to kiss him when Sam stopped. Dean eyed him, wondering if he had gone to far. "Wha..?"

Sam looked down at Dean's shirt. He wanted Dean to take his shirt off too. Sam tugged at the hem and Dean got what he wanted, leaning up to pull his shirt over his head. He kissed Sam again deeper, running his tongue all around his mouth. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth and Dean was pulling him back down on to him, slowly grinding his aching erection against Sam's. The feeling of Dean's skin on his was so amazing. Sam felt like he was burning up and he could not get enough of this feeling. Dean held Sam's neck and ran a hand down his back. He slowly slid his hand down Sam's pants and grabbed his ass. Sam gasped at how good it felt.

Dean kissed Sam's neck and sucked down lightly. Dean slowly rolled his hips so that his dick brushed up against Sam's. Dean sucked down more on Sam's neck and Sam now felt like he was on fire. He was panting and could feel his stomach tighten. The next time Dean rolled his hips, Sam was so overcome by pleasure he came in his pants. Dean felt Sam spasm so he started sucking Sam's neck until there was a small bruise. Dean kissed Sam hard and figured since Sam was already coming that he might as well grind harder into him. Sam was young, and he knew he could get him hard all over again in a manner of minutes, if not seconds.

Sam collapsed on top Dean, and Dean pressed a kiss to his lips. Sam was just laying there lifeless on Dean, so Dean maneuvered him enough that he could flip him over on the bed. Dean was now on top. He kissed Sam lightly and whispered, "Can you handle more, or are you done?"

Sam shook his head violently back and forth. "No no no I want more. A lot more. I..I'm sorry that I.."

Dean caught Sam's mouth in a sloppy kiss. "Damn it Sammy stop apologizing. You can't help it I turn you on so much, " Dean smirked, "But you turn me on so much too and shit I just about came a few times. I just know how to control it."

Dean kissed down Sam's neck and stopped at his chest. A smile spread across his face. Sam watched him suspiciously. Dean licked Sam's nipple and whispered, "Hey Sammy, remember all that teasing you were doin' to me earlier?"

Dean sucked lightly on Sam's nipple, rolling the other one under his fingers. Dean ran his other hand across Sam's dick. Yep, already hard as a rock again. Dean smiled even more. He grazed his teeth across Sam's nipple and sucked on it. The noises coming out of his younger brother's mouth should have been illegal they were turning Dean on so much. Dean had to reach down and unzip his jeans because the pressure of the material against his massive erection was too much.

Sam glanced down at Dean. "Why did you stop?"

Dean continued sucking on Sam's other nipple and said, "Stop? Stop what?"

Sam huffed, not wanting to explain it to Dean. "Why did you stop taking your pants off?"

Dean ran his tongue over Sam's nipple. "I just needed to loosen them."

Sam pushed Dean's head away from his chest. "I want you to take them off." Dean looked at Sam for a minute and Sam continued, "Just do it. I...I just want you to."

Dean maneuvered out of his jeans and felt instant relief to not have the confining material stretched tight over his dick. Dean went back to kissing Sam when he realized that Sam was giving him a slight bitchface.

Dean squinted at him, "What now?"

Sam wasn't as nervous as he had been before all this had started, but he still had trouble telling Dean what he wanted. Dean kissed Sam a few times and Sam ran his hands down Dean's muscular back. He moaned a little in Dean's mouth. Sam slid his hand down to the waistband of Dean's boxers and slid them down a little. Dean ran his hand over Sam's dick and went to unzip Sam's pants. Sam pulled away from Dean and said, "Not yet."

Dean stopped and said, "We can stop anytime you know, Just tell m-"

Sam cut him off saying, "I want it. All of it. So bad....I just want to...I mean I already came and I want you to..."

Dean nodded slightly and kissed Sam again, "Whatever you want baby."

Sam felt his dick twitch. Dean kissed Sam's neck and said, "You would be more comfortable if you at least took your jeans off, then you can do whatever you want, 'k?"

Sam nodded and Dean carefully slid Sam's jeans off. Sam ran his hand down Dean's chest while Dean sat up to take his pants off. He was so perfect. Dean leaned back over Sam. Sam kissed Dean tentatively and Dean let him sort of take over.

Sam ran his hand back over Dean's nipples and then down his stomach. He hesitated when he got down to his boxers. Sam pulled on them, trying to get Dean to take them off. Dean pushed them down past his knees and kicked them off the bed. Sam ran his hand down Dean's erection and groaned. Dean's dick was so huge. He was so turned on by the size of his older brother's cock he could have come again right then. Sam kissed Dean a lot more passionately and made a fist around Dean's dick. Dean let him pump his fist up and down his shaft a few times before Dean ran his hand down Sam's boxers. He repeated the same movements and pretty soon they were both moaning into each other's mouths. The feeling of stroking each other felt so good, they kept a steady motion for several minutes, grunting, moaning and cursing because it felt so damn good.

"Shit Sammy...shit that feels so fucking good."

Dean gasped when Sam ran his fingers over the tip of his dick. Precome was beading out of the tip of his dick. Dean ran his finger across Sam's slit and felt precome oozing out. He ran his fingers lightly down his shaft before gripping it tight and pumping his fist up and down. Dean ran his fingers along Sam's balls and over the sensitive skin underneath.

Sam moaned Dean's name over and over before trying to string together a sentence, "De..Dean...uhhh...will you....pleaaase...mmmm..."

Dean had trouble talking too, but looked at Sam and grunted, "What?"

Sam tried to take a deep breath but his breaths were heavy pants now. "Fuh...Fuhhhh...fuck me, De...uhhh."

Dean pulled Sam's boxer's off and put his hand on Sam's hip to get him to hold still. Dean leaned over Sam so that when he rolled his hips around, their dicks were rubbing against each other. The both moaned loudly, the sensation of the sensitive skin touching softer skin felt so undeniable good. But they both knew what would feel even better, and Dean was worried that this was wrong. He knew it was wrong. But when had he ever done anything right? He knew they both wanted it, it was not a forced thing, and their situation was a little different than most.

"Sam...mmm...Sammy I want to...GOD more than anything I want to...uuhhh...you're..mmm...too...young." Dean started to move faster, feeling his balls clench, he was so close..

Suddenly Sam stopped and turned so that Dean was flat on the bed underneath him. Dean whimpered at the loss, he had been so damn close and he needed the release bad. A dull ache spread across his groin. Dean had never been so horny or so hard in his entire life. He looked up at Sam with eyes so dark, his pupils totally eclipsing any green left. Sam was giving him a bitchface.

"Dean. You...I-I'm 13. You said yourself that you were like, 11 the first time you had sex."

Dean cursed himself for telling Sam how young he had started having sex. "But...but um, well..." Dean searched for something to say, then a smile spread across his lips. "Sammy, that was the first time I...yes, I had sex but...but _technically_ I'm still a virgin because I have only been with girls and-"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dean. I'm just gonna cock block you 'til I get what I want." Sam said, knowing full well he was being a total brat.

Dean's mouth fell open. _Where the hell was this kid learning this shit?_ Dean wondered. _Cock block, my ass_.

Dean ran a finger down Sam's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Sammy, I just...I don't want to do something that..."

Sam sighed. "Dean. _Damn_. How many times am I going to have to tell you how bad I want it. Come on it was hard enough to tell you but..."

Dean kissed Sam and laid him back. He moved his legs apart so he could sit kneel between them. Sam started breathing in short quick breaths. Dean leaned in for one more long kiss, swirling his tongue around every inch of Sam's mouth.

Dean took his time kissing and sucking down Sam's neck. Sam moaned, _"Deeean_."

Hearing his baby brother moan out his name should not have felt so good, it should not make his already achingly hard dick twitch and grow harder somehow, even though it was so hard Dean could barely see straight. Dean sucked down on his nipples and ran his finger over Sam's plump swollen lips. Sam licked Dean's finger and took it in his mouth. He sucked down on it and Dean moaned. Dean was grinding his dick along the silky soft skin of Sam's thigh. Sam was bucking his hips in the air, running his dick along Dean's firm abs. Dean trailed his tongue down Sam's stomach. Sam moaned softly when Dean swirled his tongue around his navel. Dean licked his lips and went further down until he was to Sam's cock. Precome was beading out of his slit and Dean ran his tongue over it, lapping it up and licking it down his shaft. Sam let out a load moan followed by a string of unintelligible words then shouted Dean's name. The sensation of Dean's mouth on his dick was like nothing Sam had ever felt before. It felt so fucking good. Dean took just the tip of Sam's cock in his mouth.

Sam whimpered and pulled on Dean's hair. He ran his fingers through it and bucked his hips. Dean gave himself a minute to get used to having a cock in his mouth. He strangely loved it, because he loved Sam. He loved the way Sam tasted and smelled. Dean went about half way down Sam's dick and pulled back, teasing his tongue around the slit, precome oozing out. Dean loved the salty taste and licked it up. Sam was pushing his hips up and trying to find Dean's mouth. His eyes were closed tight and he was writhing around the bed.

Dean kept forgetting that everything they were doing was the first time Sam had ever experienced any of this. He tried to go slow, he really did but he wanted to be in him so bad. He was so ready. _"Deee_ ," Sam whined.

Dean licked the tip then plunged his open mouth over Sam's entire dick, deep throating him and as he felt Sam's dick hit the back of his throat, Sam let out a scream, and bucked his hips so hard that Dean almost choked. Dean reached up to put one hand to hold Sam's hip firmly in place. Dean slowly pulled his mouth off of Sam's dick, but wrapped his hand around the shaft gently and stroked it so he could look up at Sam. God he looked so beautiful and perfect.

"Sammy, try not to choke me to death, 'K?"

Sam nodded and Dean kept pumping Sam's dick with his fist. "You like how it feels to have my mouth all over your dick baby?" Sam moaned and nodded his head. "What do you want, Sammy baby tell me what you want."

Dean leaned down and took all of Sam in his mouth at once and sucked him hard. Dean let Sam fuck his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks while Sam sputtered broken words, "Want you to suck...oh yeahh...Deeee ohhhhh _fuck_...Shit, Dean...Shit!...so good. Fuck me, Dean _now_. Puh...pl-pleaeaaase De...fuu...uh...uck me."

Dean had to squeeze his fingers around the base of his dick to keep from coming. He had never almost came untouched but Sam was driving him over the edge quick. Dean had worked himself up over the years to have amazing control but it all melted away seeing his baby brother squirming around the bed begging for him to fuck him. Dean went up to kiss Sam, dizzy with lust. He kissed him sloppily because he could barely hold himself together. He had never wanted anything so bad in his life.

Dean sucked on Sam's lower lip and ran his finger down Sam's balls. He slowly massaged the skin under it. He pulled Sam's hips up and hooked his legs around his waist. He ran a finger along Sam's ass crack and Sam shivered.

"Sammy...tell me if it hurts too bad ok? Gonna be as slow and gentle as I can, but it's going to feel...well, um I don't know. It might hurt a little but just tell me ok?"

Sam nodded, not really caring if it would hurt or not. He just wanted Dean inside of him.

"Have you ever...fingered yourself before?"

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean. "Um...I..."

Sam looked down, he had forgotten all about being embarrassed until now.

Dean picked up on it and added, "I've tried it a few times when I was jerking off, it's ok."

Sam nodded. "I, um, wanted to know what it would be like," Then Sam added quietly, "What it would be like to have you in me."

Dean crushed his lips to Sam's, moaning, "Fuck, Sammy, I just...so bad. I want you _so_ damn bad."

Dean took a few seconds to just breathe. Every nerve in his body was like a live wire and every feather touch to Sam's body was like fuel being thrown on a fire. He was so charged and filled with so much want that he could barely concentrate enough to will his body to do what he wanted. He was so desperate for it. Sam felt the same way and then some. Up until know he had only just touched himself. He would come, not really having much of an orgasm unless of course he was thinking about Dean. But the way Dean made him feel was unreal, this thing with Dean made him feel like he was floating, like an unbelievably wonderful and amazing high he never wanted to come down from.

"Just you know let me know if I should slow down...or if you want more. God I love hearing what you want. Turns me on so much."

Sam licked his lips and nodded. "I want it so much, Dean....do it"

Dean got as much spit on his fingers as he could. Sam took a deep breath and focused on looking at Dean. He knew he would have to relax and that was the one thing that would do it (or just the opposite, looking at Dean usually drove him wild). Dean spread Sam's legs wider and rolled his hips up. He pulled a pillow from the top of the bed. Lifting Sam's hips he placed the pillow under Sam so he had a better angle. He knew it would be easier to have Sam on his stomach and he really wanted to bend him over, but he wanted their first time to be like this, so they could look into each other's eyes. Dean laughed softly to himself, he had never put so much time and care into sex. He had had sex in public bathrooms, the backseat of his car, even outside bent over the hood. The times he was in a bed it was still rushed. Just to get off. But with Sam, he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect, just as perfect as Sam was.

Dean took a minute to admire how hot Sam looked, legs spread open, ready for him. Normally Sam was self conscious as hell but he wanted it so bad, and it made him want it so much more to see how Dean was looking at him, with so much love and want and desire in his eyes. Dean's eyes were so sex blow, and so were Sam's. They were both dripping with sweat, painfully hard, and crazy horny.

"Damn Sammy...god you are so fucking hot." Dean's deep voice was strained, but it was turning Sam on so much more. 

"Fuck Dean, you're fucking gorgeous."

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam for several minutes. "Promise it'll be feeling fucking incredible once you're ready."

Sam nodded, he knew Dean would never hurt him, he was actually surprised Dean was taking his time because he looked hornier than hell, which made him look even hotter. The more Sam thought about it, it really shouldn't surprise him because Dean always had put him first, and he always made sure everything was perfect for Sam.

Dean ran his finger along Sam's puckered hole. He slowly fingered the tight, clenched muscle. Sam's breathing picked up, but as soon as Dean touched him he felt a surge of pleasure unlike he ever had before. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's thighs. Dean's breath ghosting around Sam's sensitive skin felt so amazing. Dean teased Sam's rim a little more. It slightly let up but Dean was afraid to put his finger in it yet. He did not want to hurt Sam. He ran his hands up and down his thighs then pulled Sam up off the bed so he was a few feet up off the bed. He put Sam's legs on his shoulders and bent in, teasing his rim with his tongue.

At first Sam wasn't sure if he wanted Dean to do that, he felt weird having Dean's mouth right there...he was worried it would be too weird for Dean. But the second he felt Dean's tongue slid across his opening a scream escaped from his lips before he could even stop it. Dean plunged his tongue deep into his baby brother's ass. He swirled it around and loved the noises Sam was making. He was squealing with delight. Dean slid a finger under his tongue and into Sam's hole. He pulled his tongue out and put his finger in about knuckle deep. Sam moved his ass down further onto Dean's finger, and when Dean realized he was pounding down for more Dean inserted another. Sam was gasping and moaning and he pulled Dean down for a kiss. He missed Dean's mouth completely when Dean suddenly brushed against his prostate. Sam screamed Dean's name so loud that Dean had to put his other hand over Sam's mouth. He knew everyone at the motel heard that one.

"Try to keep it down a little ok baby, I want to hear everything you like and what you want but I don't want the whole city to know who I am, ok?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "De...uuuhhhhhh...Dean, one more...one more f ...uhhh...uh...inger." Sam spat out writhing around as Dean pounded down as hard as he could onto his prostate.

Dean eased one more finger in. Sam held his breath because it burned a lot more this time, A few seconds later he felt nothing but pure pleasure and he clenched down on Dean's finger. Dean had to let go of Sam and pinch the base of his dick again because had just about come a second time. The feeling of just how tight Sam's hole was made Dean absolutely insane.

Dean spit into his hand and ran it along his dick. He hadn't really had much stimulation because he was saving it for this and he could barely wait to be inside of Sam. "You ready for my big dick to be inside you baby?"

Sam nodded, unable to speak. Dean slowly slid two of his fingers out of Sam's hole and left one to slightly spread him open. Dean rubbed the tip of his dick around Sam's rim. Sam held his breath, just the tip of Dean's dick was much bigger that three of his fingers had been. He wondered if Dean would even be able to fit all the way inside of him.

"Ohhh Sam. Ohh God _damn_...you are so fucking tight...mmmmm shit!"

Dean eased the head of his cock in past the ring of muscle that was holding him back. They both held their breath while Dean teased around until he felt Sam opening a little. Dean eased in a little more.

"Shit baby ohhhhhh Sammy, you have no fucking idea....so damn good...ohhh shit Sammy baby."

Sam loved hearing Dean make those noises, his deep voice and the faces Dean made, they were enough to make him come on himself.

Dean was barley half way in and it already felt better than any sexual experience he had ever had in his life. Dean circled his hips slowly, trying to get Sam to loosen up enough so he could go in even deeper.

"Breathe baby, relax...does it feel good?"

Sam nodded and moaned, "De...so fucking good."

"Sammy if you can relax a little I can get in deeper ok?"

Sam nodded, he thought Dean was already in all the way. He tried taking a deep breath but the pressure mixed with pleasure made it hard to think about anything at all besides Dean being inside of him. Dean ran his hand down Sam's shaft, thinking he would get him to focus on his dick more and after pumping his fist a few times and running his thumb over the tip of Sam's cock Dean finally felt Sam loosen up more.

Dean slowly thrust his dick in, he was just about all the way in when suddenly Sam started bouncing his hips up and down on Dean. _Yahtzee_. Dean thought, he had found his prostate. Dean held Sam's hips down and carefully took Sam's legs from around his waist. Dean hooked a leg over each of his shoulders and while pumping Sam's dick, Dean thrust as hard as he could until he was balls deep in his little brother's tight ass. Everything turned black for a second. Dean kept thrusting harder and harder. He blinked until he could see again, but he kept seeing little light things float around. He had to come soon, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. It was building up, he knew that his was going to be the best orgasm of his life but he wanted to make sure that Sam was taken care of.

Dean kept thrusting hard and deep into Sam, "You ok baby?"

Sam was pouring sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead. He looked up at Dean and his eyes were completely fucked out. He barely nodded. Dean wasn't sure until Sam said the magic word, "H...uhhh... ha...HARDER... _harder_ De."

Dean had to hold back his come a third time. He imagined this every time he jerked off, and during every hook up he had. All of it centered around this moment, this moment he had fantasized about for years. Buried balls deep in Sam's hot tight ass, about to come and Sam begging for it harder. There was no way in hell he'd let himself come when Sam was begging for it harder. He'd hold out until Sam climaxed at least once.

Dean grabbed the headboard of the bed and brought one of his legs up to anchor his stance more. He pulled his dick just about out of Sam, Sam whimpered a little but then Dean thrust hard and fast, as fast as he could until everything around him was a blur. He felt so fucking good that he could feel nothing but how amazing it felt to have his dick pounding in and out of Sam's tight ass, and he could hear nothing but Sam's moans and screams. Dean kept slowly sliding his dick almost all of the way out, then he would ram it in as fast and hard as he could.

"Oh Shit! You're so damn tight...Son of a fucking _bitch_...Sammy...so fucking good..."

Dean moaned when he felt Sam clench down on him. Sam was moaning his name over and over and Dean knew he was so close. They both were. He felt Sam grab his ass, and pull closer so that when Dean thrust into Sam, Sam was thrusting onto Dean's cock. Dean felt screams escape his lips but he could care less anymore. He didn't care at that point if the world blew up. Nothing would ever be more important than Sam and nothing could ever separate him from this.

Dean felt around for Sam's dick, he had just barley touched it when Sam came, painting come all over Dean's chest. Sam was breathing so heavy and his thrusts slowed down as his orgasm took over. Sam had to put a pillow over his face, even then he was still loudly moaning and screaming Dean's name. Dean pumped in harder, his muscles burning, sweat pouring down his face and his back. He thrust Sam's dick a few times until Sam started slowing down. Dean tried to slow down for Sam but he couldn't. It felt too damn good, he had held on for so long for this moment and god, he could not get over the pure ecstasy he was feeling right now.

"You..uhhh shit...Sammy....ok?" Dean managed to get out in between thrusts.

Dean was hitting Sam's prostate again because Sam started clenching around him, even tighter than before. 

"Mmm hmm...Sso good, De..."

Just as Sam's ass clenched down on him like a vice Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him into a kiss.

 _"Deaaan,"_ Sam moaned into his mouth, "Dean fuck Dean I love you so much."

That was when Dean lost it. His body was on fire and he felt Sam fill up with his hot come. It was dripping out of his ass as Dean rode out his orgasm, the best he had ever had, with a few more thrusts. Dean's mouth opened but he felt so much pleasure that no sound even came out.  Dean just barely pulled out of Sam when he collapsed on the bed. He could not even turn over. He managed to turn his head to look at Sam. He was not much better off. One of his legs dangled off the bed and he had an arm under Dean.

"Sammy...that was...." Dean tried catching his breath but couldn't.

Dean closed his eyes. He felt like he was floating or something. Better than high, better than any feeling ever. The sex was amazing. Then it hit him, it was this amazing because he loved Sam. Not just loved Sam. He was in love with Sam. Dean managed to flip over and he pulled Sam onto his chest. Sam still had not really responded until Dean pulled him close. He lay his head on his chest and slid his arm around Dean's waist.

"Sammy baby, I love you so damn much."

Dean ran his hand up and down Sam's back, tracing small circles. Sam smiled and kissed Dean's nipple, glad he had started playing with it so many hours earlier.

"I love you so much De." 

Dean pulled Sam into one more kiss and whispered, "The only thing I ever need is you."


	2. Time to Get Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets kinky with Dean.
> 
> Dean wants Sam to be in charge, and while Dean is on his way home from dropping John off at a job Sam watches some porn to get inspiration. Sam calls Dean and drives him insane with teasing over the phone. Dean comes back to the motel crazy horny and Sam blindfolds him. Sam uses chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and ice. Kinky foreplay and Sam riding Dean for the first time. Thought after the feels in Chapter 1 being sort of emotional that I would have a little fun.

Dean felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out of his jacket pocket he glanced at the screen. Not that he didn't not know who it was, Sam had only called him about 35 times in the last hour. Dean sighed. He wanted to be back at the motel with Sam just as much as Sam wanted him to be back there with him. Dean was driving back from dropping John off at another hunter's house. They were going on a few week hunt to track the demon and Dean was glad that he not only had the Impala, but several weeks alone with Sam.

"What Sammy? I'm almost back in town, I have to stop at the store then I'll be there."

Dean heard Sam sigh,. "It's taking you forever, I want you so bad and you've been gone _forever."_

Dean rolled his eyes. God Sam could be a whiney brat sometimes. "Sam, I drove 200 miles in less than an hour. I'm flooring it. You should-"

Sam cut Dean off, "Hey! Don't forget to get lube."

Dean smirked. Maybe he could have a little fun with Sam on the phone. "Of course I would never forget it baby, because I want my big dick to be nice and slick when I ram it deep into that hot, tight little ass of yours."

Sam gasped and whined, _"DEEE please."_

Dean could picture Sam giving him a bitchface. "What's wrong Sammy baby? You gettin' hard thinking about Daddy giving it to you nice and deep..and so hard. But first I'll wrap my lips around that sweet cock of yours and blow you until your come is dripping down my throat and-"  

Back at the motel Sam was hard. Achingly hard. He had been thinking about Dean fucking him since before Dean and their dad had left. While their dad went out to the car to load things into the trunk Dean had come up behind Sam, who was sitting on a chair at the table. Dean kissed his neck and ran a hand down Sam's cock. Sam was already hard from watching Dean all morning. Dean had run his palm up and down Sam's erection while sucking down on his neck as he whispered filthy promises of what he was going to do to Sam the instant he got back. When he heard the Impala trunk shut, Dean kissed him and whispered into his ear, _"Be ready, when I get back we're gonna fuck all night. Maybe you can even be in charge this time."_

Sam had spent the time Dean was gone completely out of his mind, he hated being away from Dean and even though it was only a few hours it felt like an eternity. He called Dean several times but Dean didn't want their dad getting suspicious so until Dean dropped him off Sam started watching TV. He flipped around and spotted a porno. Dean had said he could be in charge so he watched to get some ideas. Dean had so much experience with sex but Sam had none, other than Dean, and Dean did  pretty much everything. Sam had a plan, he just hoped he had the balls to go through with it. 

Sam suddenly had an idea. Dean had to drive, plus stop at the store. He would tease him over the phone. Plus it would be easier to talk dirty to Dean if he wasn't there making him more nervous with his gorgeous face and body.

"Dean, god my dick is _so_ hard. I can't stop thinking about you touching me, and...and I...I really want, no I _need_ you to fuck me. I'm _so_ horny, Dean." Sam tried to sound like Dean but it was a lot harder to talk dirty then he thought, and he felt stupid. Sam heard Dean moan softly so he decided to keep going. "Dean, I can't take it anymore. I need to touch myself. Will you be mad?"

Dean let out a deep breath and swore quietly. _"Shit_ Sammy, what are you trying to do to me? Got me so hard thinking about you being hard and horny. Touch it for me. Tell me how it feels."

Sam laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Dean heard Sam unzip his pants and shifted in his seat, his already hard dick aching and straining against the fabric of his jeans. Sam let out a soft moan. _"Dean.."_

Dean could picture Sam playing with himself and sped up, there was no sense in driving the speed limit if speeding meant getting home to Sam sooner.

Sam ran his hand up his cock. It felt good, but nothing compared to when Dean did it for him. But he wanted to mess with Dean so he played it off like he was really enjoying himself. _"Deeean_ god I wish you were here. Maybe I should finger my ass and have it all ready for you. I want you to be able to slide right it and fuck me so hard. Mm Dean I need your big fat cock."

Dean dropped the phone. _"Shit_." He leaned down and grabbed it. "Sammy fuck, you are killing me. I'm just about at the store...pulling in right now, so I'll call you when-"

Sam stopped suddenly and practically yelled into the phone. "Dean! Wait! I-I need you to get me some stuff at the store."  

Dean rolled his eyes, It was bad enough to go into a store and buy lube with a huge boner. Now he had to go get more stuff? He sighed and asked Sam what he wanted.

"Just um some ice cream, chocolate syrup...and whipped cream. You know, the kind that's in a can?"

Dean could hardly believe that he was about to go crazy with horniness and Sam wanted fucking ice cream?

"Please please _please,_  Dean. I swear I'll do what you want and try to be in charge."

Dean liked the sound of that so he agreed. He told Sam he'd be at the motel soon and hung up. Dean hurried through the store and rushed back to the Impala. God he was so hard. He debated on really calling Sam back. The kid was getting to him and he was only a few minutes from the motel.  Dean started the Impala when his phone vibrated.  _Damn._

"Dean why didn't you call me back? I need you. I wanna hear your voice. God it turns me on so much. You're so fucking sexy Dean and I ..."

Dean took a deep breath. "Sammy I just got in the car ok?  I'll be there in like, two minutes." 

Dean was about to hang up when Sam said, "Dean, I can't wait to wrap my lips around your big fat cock. You're _so_ damn big, Dean. I'm such a slut for your cock. I love it so much."

Dean rubbed his palm down his jeans.  _Shit. This kid is going to kill me, I swear._

Dean unbuttoned his jeans so he could slide his hand inside, but he could barely fit it in because his dick was so hard, so he eased the zipper down. Dean stoked his cock a few times but it was making it worse. Sam had him so damn horny he could barely stand it. He tightened his grip and jerked his fist quicker. It felt pretty good, but he was so horny and he just wanted to be back at the motel. He couldn't wait to finally have sex with Sam after thinking about it all damn day, he was planning on fucking the rest of the night and the entire next day since their dad had been home for nearly a week and it had been pure torture.

"Dean what are you doing? Are you touching yourself?" Sam waited for a reply. He knew more that likely Dean had his hand down his pants. He had to turn it up more. "Dean, I watched a few pornos today and got some ideas. I was laying down on the bed and fingered my ass while I thought about you. I'm so nice and ready for you. I just want you to fuck my mouth, then my ass and then-"

Dean hung up. He couldn't stand it anymore. He saw the motel up the block and pushed down harder on the gas pedal. He turned the car in and pulled up in front of their room. He turned the Impala off, locked the door and jumped out. 

Sam heard the Impala squeal into the parking lot. He smiled to himself because he could hear Dean slam the door and praciatlly run up the sidewalk. He heard Dean fumble with the keys, then he heard Dean swear as he dropped the keys. Finally the door flew open. Dean was flushed red and sweating. He kicked the door closed with his foot then threw the groceries on the table.

"Put your shit away," He choked out.

Sam laughed. Dean was a horny wreck. Sam stood up and put the food away. Dean was locking the door and checking the salt line.

Dean turned and narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Dude, what the fuck was that?"

Sam beamed inside but tried his best to look innocent. "What? I just wanted you so bad and I -"

Dean pushed Sam up against the wall and pinned him there. He kissed fiercely into his mouth and ran his palm over the front of his jeans. Sam huffed as he pulled back.

"Hey! You said I get to be in charge tonight," Sam whined.

Dean sighed, "Damn it Sammy if you're gonna take control then do it. You don't sit there and whine about it. I want you to just-"

Dean didn't finish what he was saying because suddenly Sam pushed on Dean's chest. "I can...I just..." Sam ran his hand through his hair. Dean made him so damn nervous.

Dean wanted Sam to take over and Sam wanted to but the second his lips touched Dean's, or even just looking at Dean made him lose his nerve. Dean knew all he had to do was get Sam riled up because once Sam got horny he was always less hesitant. He started grinding into Sam as he slid his tongue slowly across his lips and grinned seductively at him.

"Come on baby, you want that big dick? Work for it."

Sam moaned a little and grabbed Dean's ass. He kissed Dean a few times then pulled Dean's shirt over his head. He ran his hand down Dean's chest. Sam's breathing quickened. His heart felt like it was going to explode, his mouth felt like sand and his dick was aching so bad. It was so hard to concentrate on what to do, Dean was so damn hot and that made him even more nervous. Dean went to pull Sam's shirt off but Sam pushed his hand away. _"No,"_ Sam said and started sucking on Dean's neck. Dean tried to hide his smile and pulled back, seeing if Sam would just take over like he so desperately wanted him to.

"Take your clothes off and lay on the bed," Sam said, trying his best to make it sound the way Dean did when he talked to him like that.

Dean licked his lips and smiled. _Finally, kid might actually be growing some balls_ , Dean thought. Dean was actually excited to have Sam take over for once. Hearing Sam talk to him like that made him so hard, and since he was already fully erect it was now making his cock throb. 

Dean leaned in to kiss Sam one more time but Sam turned his head. Sam ran one hand over the front of Dean's jeans, undoing his belt with the other. Dean moaned softly as Sam continued to rub his hardness and tried unzipping his jeans but Dean's extremely large hard cock was in his way, stretching the material so much Sam didn't want to risk getting the zipper getting caught on anything. Sam pushed on them and said, _"Off."_

Dean tried his best not to smile like a little kid who had just gotten his way as he slid his jeans off. Sam was already pulling Dean's boxers off and pushing him backwards until they got to the bed. Dean waited to see if Sam would order him on the bed or just push him.

Sam huffed and said, "Damn it, Dean. I told you to lay on the bed."

Sam pushed Dean until he was lying flat then knelt down on the bed next to him. Sam licked his lips and leaned in to kiss Dean. He ran his hand down Dean's firm body and moaned. God he loved feeling his brother's naked body. He loved how firm and muscular he was. Everything about him was so perfect. Sam hated when their dad was around and Dean had clothes on. He spent most of that time imagining moments like this.

"...Okay?"

Sam looked at Dean, he hadn't even realized he was talking. "Ummm...what?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Why haven't you taken your clothes off yet?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know I can't stop staring at you. You're so fucking hot Dean." Sam traced his finger along Dean's chest. _"Shit."_ He ran his hand down his tight abs, which formed a perfect six pack. "Goddamn Dean, you're hot."

Dean sighed. He wasn't stupid, he knew he looked good, but he didn't really like when people made a big deal about it. He would rather be noticed for his fighting skills or for stuff like that. He didn't work out to look good, he did it for the job. It was just an added bonus that had gotten him lots of girls. Now he could care less. But he did like when Sam told him he looked good for some reason.

"Sammy you can stare at me later, Okay? You look hot as fuck too but I think you would look even hotter while we're having sex."

Sam shook his head. "I'm in charge, remember? I wish I looked like you."

Dean smirked, "Why would I want you to look like me? It would be like fucking myself."

Sam gave Dean a slight bitchface and laid his head on Dean's chest. He did want to just admire Dean more but he was pretty horny.

Sam palmed Dean's hard cock. "I was just gonna tell you how huge your dick is...."

Dean squirmed a little under Sam. "Mm you can tell me later when it's stretching you out."

Sam licked Dean's nipple while he ran his hand up and down Dean's shaft. "Damn Dean, so fucking big."

It was hard for Dean to believe that this was the same kid who could barely even  _say_   the word sex without stuttering and turning red just a few weeks ago. Ever since that first night neither of them could get enough of each other. Whenever their dad was gone they spent pretty much the entire time kissing, having sex and just making the most of their time alone. When John was around they spent the entire time desperate for times like this, lusting like crazy over each other and trying to sneak things in whenever they could.

Before Dean even had time to react, Sam was reaching under a pillow and putting something over his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Dean tried pulling the cloth over his eyes down but Sam slapped his hand away. Sam wished he had some handcuffs. His eyes scanned around the room and he jumped up when he saw Dean's jeans on the ground.

"Stay right there and don't move. I swear you better not look Dean."

Sam ran around the room, grabbing things and threw everything at the foot of the bed. Sam took both of Dean's wrists and tightened Dean's belt around them. He put Dean's hands over his head, it wouldn't really hold him down but it was better than nothing.

"Sammy what the-"

Sam kissed Dean to get him to quit talking. He fumbled with the lid of the chocolate syrup he had begged Dean to get and prayed he wouldn't get too pissed. Dean was really kinky and in the porn Sam had watched earlier when they got kinky they were licking things off of each other so he figured Dean would like it. Even though the guy in the porno was really dominate he knew he could never be that way with Dean, he liked it when Dean was like that with him but he figured since it turned him on when Dean talked like if he tried talking that way to Dean it would turn him on too.

"Just shut up unless I say you can say something."

Dean bit his lip and smirked, he was really getting into Sam's new found boldness. Suddenly Dean felt something sticky on his chest. He made an impatient noise. He hated not knowing what was going on. Dean was always on alert and to not be able to see and be sort of restrained made him uncomfortable, not that he couldn't get out of it in seconds, but he wanted to let Sam do what he wanted so he settled back and tried to relax.

Dean was so sexual and always coming up with hot kinky things to do Sam had to do something and this was the best he could come up with. He squirted chocolate across Dean's nipples and down his stomach. Dean shifted a little so Sam held his hip down.

"Stop Dean, you're making a mess."

Dean huffed, "Feels like you made a mess all over me what the fu-" Sam put his finger in Dean's mouth and he automatically started sucking on it. As soon as Dean tasted the sweet chocolate he pulled back. "Are you freaking kidding me? You put choc-'"

Sam licked the chocolate off of Dean's left nipple then paused to cut him off. "Dean if you don't shut up I'll stick a sock in your mouth. Not a clean one either."

Dean closed his mouth. Sam licked the chocolate off of Dean's other nipple and bit down. Dean moaned softly and started bucking his hips up. Sam put his hand down on his hips again.

"Dean _stop."_

Sam squeezed more chocolate out, a little more than he meant to. Sam ran his finger around Dean's chest and down his stomach.

"Sam, I swear to fucking god you better not be putting that sticky shit all over my dick."

Sam stuck his chocolate covered finger in Dean's mouth again, hoping to shut him up. "No Chocolate on your dick? Okay." 

Sam picked up the whipped cream and shook it. Dean heard the noise and stopped sucking on Sam's finger.

"Sam, no! _Don't."_

Too late. Sam sprayed a huge glob of whipped cream on the tip of Dean's dick, making him squirm a little because it was so cold. Sam made a really loud, very obscene sucking noise as he swallowed Dean's dick down his throat, getting a load groan out of Dean.

"Damn De, you always taste good, but right now... _shit_ you taste amazing."

Sam squirted a little more whipped cream along the length of Dean's dick and quickly licked it off.

Dean smirked, "I'm surprised you even have enough whip cream to cover my big cock"

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was big. _HUGE,_ but he loved to point it out all the time. Sam continued to alternate between squirting chocolate on Dean and spraying him with whipped cream. He purposely avoided Dean's dick, making sure to come really close then suddenly moved to another spot. Sam put a trail of chocolate around Dean's hips and as he licked inches away from Dean's leaking cock he ran his finger down the trail of hair from his belly button and stopped and let his fingers barley graze over the tip of Dean's dick. 

Dean whined and pushed his hips up. _"Sammy..."_

Dean moved his hips up again and brushed against Sam's shirt.

"Damn it Dean, you got chocolate on my shirt," Sam huffed.

Dean brought his arms down and tugged on Sam's shirt. "Why the hell do you have clothes on anyway?" Dean asked, trying to pull Sam's shirt up.

Sam grabbed Dean's wrists and put them back above his head. "Told you not to move, you're in _so_ much trouble now."

Dean grinned, "Better punish me then."

Sam got off the bed and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. Dean strained to hear what Sam was doing.

"Sammy, I swear you better not put any fucking ice cream on me."

Sam thought for a minute, it probably wasn't a good idea because it would be too messy. Sam spotted the ice cube bucket and a huge grin spread across his face. "Yeah sure Dean...stay just like that I gotta take the rest of my clothes off and I'll be right there."

Sam quietly set the bucket of ice on the bedside table. He wanted to make sure that Dean had no idea was was coming next. 

Dean sighed and in a voice he knew sounded way too whiny said, "Saaaammmy _please_...I'm so fuckin' horny...I need you."

Sam took an ice cube out of the bucket and held it in his hand. He sucked on Dean's neck as he ran the ice along Dean's nipple, causing him to jump up. "Sammy....ooh...mm shit.... _fuck!"_

Sam sucked harder on Dean's neck and let the ice leave a trail as he ran it across to Dean's other nipple. "You like that, De?"

Dean licked his lips and moaned, "Aw yeah, damn. It feels fucking good...love it when you get kinky baby."

Sam felt his dick growing harder than ever, which always happened when Dean called him baby...but he also was surprisingly turned on being able to do what he wanted to Dean. Being in control turned him on so much, plus the fact that he had Dean naked and writhing on the bed begging for more was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Sam kissed a trail down Dean's neck until he got down to his chest. Sam ran his tongue over Dean's cold hard nipple and ran the ice cube over the other. He took turns from the ice back to his tongue. The contrast between the heat of Sam's tongue and the ice was making Dean insane with lust.

"Sammy.. _.fuck_ , I want you so bad...so fucking horny..."

Sam ran the ice down Dean's abdomen and trailed his tongue behind. Dean arched his back and tried to roll his hips into Sam. His dick was aching to be touched. Sam put a hand firmly on Dean's hip to keep him down.

"Not yet, De..."

Dean moaned, "Damn it Sammy...I'm _so_ fucking horny...You gonna fuck me Sammy? I know you can do it...I want to be the first person you fuck and you to be the first and only one to ever fuck me."

Sam felt the blood rush to his beyond hard dick. Dean begging him to fuck him was more than he could take, he really wanted to but he was so nervous that he would never be able to make it as amazing for Dean as Dean did for him.

"Dean...I-I don't want you to get mad but I don't think I'm ready to be on top, okay?"

Dean put his arms down. They were numb and tingling from being above his head for so long. He pulled the blindfold off and pulled Sam on top of him. He kissed Sam and said, "Baby you never have to do it, I just wanted to make sure that if you want to you can, and-"

Sam interrupted Dean, "Dean, I want to I just...I could never be good at it like you and..."

"Sammy, it would always be the best because it's you...but I don't want you to do it until you're really ready."

Sam nodded a little, wishing he felt confident enough to do it.

Dean thought for a minute then kissed Sam. "We're gonna try something different. You're gonna ride me then you can control it but not have to do everything okay?"

Sam smiled and kissed Dean. He was still worried it wouldn't be good for Dean but at least it would be easier than actually being on top and being in control.

Sam pulled back and whispered, "But I don't know how."

Dean kissed behind Sam's ear. He lightly grazed his teeth along his neck and sucked down lightly. Sam moaned as his brother continued working further up his neck. Dean always knew exactly where to kiss and touch him and it always drove him completely insane.

Dean worked his way to Sam's lips and kissed him hungrily, turning it up until Sam was pulling back breathless. Dean leaned his forehead against Sam's as he whispered, "Sam, nothing you do could ever be bad. Does anything I do ever feel bad?"

Sam shook his head, "Fuck no but you know what you're doing and I..."

Dean kissed Sam deeper, teasing his tongue around Sam's. "Hey, I had never been with a guy and I just...I just did what I know I like. That's all you have to do when you're ready...and I'm sure you never licked chocolate off of someone before but you have me so horny right now...probably hornier than I've ever been and it was amazing. You didn't even touch my dick and it was that damn good...you're the best baby."

Dean kissed Sam and pulled him down on top his chest. He ran his fingers along the outside of Sam's hole.

"Once you get in just move around...you're still in control but..." Dean paused and grinned. "You should let me do one thing first, Okay?"

Sam chewed his lip, wondering what Dean wanted to do. "Depends." Dean picked up the whipped cream and shook it. Sam's eyes grew a little bigger, "N-no...w-what do you want to do?"

"Just hover over me like you're gonna sit on my face," Dean grinned and licked his lips.  

Sam could feel his face burn red. "No way!"

Dean kissed Sam, pulling him close, "Pleeeease Sammy, just for a few seconds."

Dean traced his finger over Sam's ass and rubbed right above where the crack of his ass started then ghosted his finger down and pressed it against his rim. When Sam pushed back to get him to slide his finger in he just barely pressed the tip in then pulled back.

Sam knew Dean would tease him until he got his way so he sighed and gave in. _"Fiiiine.._. but only for like, 2 seconds."

Dean couldn't hide his grin as he leaned back. "Okay, just like straddle my face."

Sam hesitated. "Close your eyes."

Dean huffed, "Awww but that's the best part...I wanna see..." Sam crossed his arms over his chest but Dean knew once Sam got into it he wouldn't care what he did. Dean sighed, "Fine but if it starts to feel good for you I get to open them."

"Whatever," Sam mumbled. He took a deep breath and put a thigh on either side of Dean's head. Dean felt around for Sam's hole and shook the can of whipped cream. Dean ran his finger over Sam's rim and just barley put the tip of the whipped cream can in Sam.

"Deeeann, don't..." Sam squirmed, but Dean held onto his hips and held him there.

"Just trust me baby, please?"

Dean squirted some whipped cream up into Sam, causing him to gasp loudly. Dean plunged his tongue deep into Sam's hole and licked around wildly, lapping all of the sweet white cream out. Sam was practically screaming Dean's name.

Dean pulled his tongue out and laughed, "Told you babe."

Dean looked up, loving the few of Sam directly above him. He ran his tongue across his balls and flicked it around Sam's perineum. Sam was shaking so hard that Dean had to struggle to support him. Dean let him sink down more and slid his tongue back into Sam's ass, moving his tongue along the hot smooth skin, twirling and licking hard and fast.

"De.....Oh God...oh _shit!_  Fuck me Dean... _pleeeeease_."

Dean leaned over and grabbed some the lube, squirting some on his fingers. Dean shifted Sam so that his dick was inches from his mouth then leaned forward and kissed and licked the tip. Sam moaned as Dean sucked down on Sam's cock and he teased his hole with the tip of his finger. He slid a finger in and by the time Dean had just barley stuck a third finger inside of Sam, Sam was sliding off of Dean's fingers and was straddling Dean.

"Damn, you really do wanna fuck, you usually like to fuck my fingers for at least a few minutes."

"I told you I want you to fuck me Dean. I want it too bad to play around anymore." Sam huffed impatiently, not wanting to waste time talking about it.

Dean wasn't arguing at all, he had barley had any stimulation and he could barely see straight he wanted Sam so bad. He held onto Sam's hips as he teased the head of his cock against Sam's rim. "Let me know if you need to go slower, once you get used to it just do what feels good because trust me it will be so amazing no matter what you do." 

Dean ran the tip of his dick over Sam's opening, he teased it in and out a little. He gripped Sam's hips and slowly entered him. "Okay just lean forward a little and lower yourself, if you need help I'll hold you."

Sam held his breath as Dean slowly slid inside of him. After a few minutes of Dean slowly easing Sam up and down his cock it was starting to feel good and Sam started breathing again. He held on and dug his fingers into Dean's hips harder. Dean sucked in a breath and pulled out slightly, then pushed him down a little harder.

"Feel good?"

Sam nodded, his mouth open but unable to say anything. Once Dean worked past the tight ring of muscles it was like a rush of pleasure, after being rock hard and desperately horny for hours nothing felt better than the instant he was all the way in his brother's tight hot ass.

"Mm shit, Sammy...oh my god it feels so _fucking_ good..." Dean grunted as he rocked his hips up, "Fuck baby....son of a _BITCH_ it's good as hell...the best."

Dean was panting and moaning, it felt unbelievable but when he laid back and watched Sam grinding down on him he almost lost it. "Baby you look so fucking hot riding me...oh god Sammy."

Pretty soon Sam was riding Dean's dick like a pro. He was swirling his hips in circles, back and forth, and up and down. Dean was slowly thrusting his hips up, plunging deep and hard while Sam bounced around on him. Sam started moaning but when Dean started bucking his hips fast into him his voice cut off, his mouth hanging open but no sound coming out. He threw his head back and Dean lightly pushed him to adjust his angle, so every time one of them moved Dean's cock was slamming his prostate. Sam's entire body was tingling, his vision was blurring and he had never felt anything like it. He suddenly felt a rush of energy and started riding Dean harder.

Dean arched his back and moaned, "Aw yeah, Sammy... _Fuck!_ Oh my GOD...mm _shit,_ so fucking good. Damn Sammy." 

Sam started jerking forward and Dean grabbed his cock and pumped his fist up and down hard. Dean put a hand on Sam's hip and pushed him down while he thrust up into him. Moans and screams were flying out of both of their mouths. Dean didn't think fucking Sam could get any better but every day it got so much better he could not fucking believe how good it felt.

Dean leaned up and pulled Sam down a little and gave him a sloppy kiss then felt Sam clench down on him hard and fell back and let Sam ride him. Sam was thrusting his hips so hard and Dean had his hands on Sam's hips thrusting him up and down as hard as he could. Dean let one of his hands fall back to Sam's dick and after only a few strokes Sam came, painting Dean's chest white with his come. Dean wiped it up with his hand and licked it clean. Sam was shaking and slowing down, so Dean started rocking his hips up into Sam. Dean moaned and plunged deep into Sam, hitting his prostate to pull him through his orgasm.

"De...so fucking good."

Dean felt Sam tighten around him and when he was clenched down on Dean like a vice, Dean came moaning Sam's name and spasming because it was the best orgasm of his life. Sam collapsed down on Dean and they were both panting, struggling to catch their breath. 

"Damn Sammy...need you to be in control more often...so fucking good baby."

Sam smiled and kissed Dean. He rolled off of him and laid his head on Dean's chest.

"Love you, De."  

Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and pulled him closer. "Love you too Sammy...and _damn_ I love it when you get kinky."

Sam fell asleep smiling, he couldn't wait to try more on Dean in the morning.


	3. Everything Has Changed...For the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a phone call from John that changes everything. (I know this veers way away from the story line of Supernatural, but I am writing my own AU that is headed in a whole different direction)
> 
> This chapter will set up everything that will happen from now on in this series I am writing. I have really been inspired to write a whole new story line for Sam and Dean and this is just one way I want to take it. I will keep adding chapters and I hope you like the direction I went.
> 
> As always, there is a plot, there are feels but there is also some sex =)

Dean woke up when he felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jeans. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. It was dark, the only light coming from the tv screen. Sam rolled his head around Dean's lap and turned over. The last thing Dean remembered was watching a movie with Sam laying across him, they must have fallen asleep, he wasn't sure what time it was but it had to be very early morning. Dean put his hand near his pocket and froze when his fingers stopped on a damp spot on his leg, Sam had drooled all over Dean's thigh.

Dean rolled his neck, it was stiff from falling asleep on the couch. He tried to get his phone out of his pocket again but Sam was in the way. Dean tried moving him enough to slide his phone out but Sam would not budge. As much as he wanted to just ignore the call and carry Sam over to the bed and get some real sleep he knew he couldn't. If John was calling him this late it was probably important and he would be extremely pissed if Dean did not call right back. He probably was already fuming that Dean had not answered the first time.

Dean felt his phone start vibrating again. He let out a sigh and forced Sam's head up enough so that he could maneuver out from under him and lay him back on the cushion. Sam stirred a little, making a whiney noise. He opened an eye and mumbled, "Deeeean...take me to the bed."

Dean knew he should just answer the phone but he never could deny Sam anything he wanted so he slid a hand under Sam's neck and one under his knees, picking him up as he stood. Sam shifted around until Dean moved him so he was pressed against him, Sam leaned his head on Dean's shoulder, snoring lightly. Dean's phone stopped vibrating. Shit. John was going to kill him. Dean carried Sam over to the bed, shifting Sam over his shoulder so he could pull the blankets down. "Dean...tired."

"Shhh. I know just close your eyes and go back to sleep." Dean whispered softly as he slowly eased him on to the bed. Sam opened his eyes when Dean started unzipping his jeans. "What're you doin'?"

Dean pulled Sam's jeans off and tossed them on the ground. "Calm down I just want you to be comfortable. Now go back to sleep, I'll be in bed with you in a little bit."

Sam sat up, "What? Why aren't you coming to bed now?"

"Dad keeps calling and you were on me, I couldn't move you quick enough and I missed the calls, I gotta see what he wants."

Sam pursed his lips. "Ugh who cares, just ignore him and come lay with me." Dean sighed, "Come on Sam you know that if I don't call him when he gets back he will.." Dean stopped, he knew Sam knew a little about how John usually took things out on Dean but he still didn't want to say it out loud.

Sam's eyelids were drooping so Dean pulled the blankets over him and went to the small kitchenette to sit at the table. He opened the bottle of whiskey sitting there and took a drink. He really did not want to call John back and listen to him bitch about missing his calls.

Just as Dean was taking another drink John called again. Dean took a deep breath and answered the phone. He listened for a few minutes as his father lectured him on the importance of always answering when he called and how he should have called him back immediately after he missed the first one.

Dean was absently carving into the wooden table with his knife while John gave his usual spiel about things taking longer than he would have thought, he needs Dean to step up and take care of Sam, be responsible, blah blah blah.

Dean took a long sip of whiskey and just about choked when he heard what John said next. "So this time it is going to be different, I won't be back for a long time. Not sure how long, demon omens are popping up everywhere and we have a trail on the demon but it keeps taking us in so many directions. There are about six hunters that I am going to be working with and we are going to do everything we can to get this son of a bitch. But listen, things are going to be hard for you and Sam, especailly you because I don't want you guys anywhere near any of this shit."

Dean froze, not really sure what his dad was wanting him to do.

"I don't trust anyone but you to look out for Sam, not even Bobby. I'm sure he would do fine but I know that you would kill yourself saving him and that he means more to you than anything. Bobby has other responsibilities and the only thing I want you to do is keep your brother and yourself safe. Now I haven't trained you your whole life so that you could ride along with me and get yourself killed. I did it so you could protect yourself and your brother. I needed to know that if a day like this came along that I would feel comfortable leaving Sam with you. To be honest I know I have been a horrible father, and that you pretty much did everything I never did and much more for him. He is better off with you than me or anyone else."

Dean could hardly believe what his dad was saying, he was really going to go off and hunt the demon for who knows how long and leave them to fend for themselves? It's not like that was something new, but most of the time their dad would take them and at least get them settled, outline exactly what they could and could not do, make sure they had things they needed and give them money.

"Look, I think that it would be best if until this is over we don't communicate at all. I do not want to know where you are at anytime because I do not want there to be anyway that any demons or anything else could ever find a way to get to you guys. That is the main reason I am not sending you to Bobby's. Dean, you are going to have to really watch for demonic omens and always be moving. You need to remember everything I taught you and use that to find the best places. You will have to figure out things like safe places to stay, how to get the things you guys need and managing your money. I know that you know how to do all of that and more. Before you head out you need to stop at that storage facility in New York, I want you to take everything you need and even things you might not think you need because you can't go back there. I'm talking about all the weapons, anything you might need for any situation and anything that is important to you. It is best not to have ties back there so take whatever you need. There is a safe in there and there is a lot of money in it, so just take it all but be smart because you know what you have to do if it runs out."

Dean was stunned. His dad was totally serious about letting Dean and Sam be on their own for now. He felt both relief and total panic that he would screw something up. He had always wanted Sam's life to be normal, and while this was going to be a far cry from normal, at least now he could control things a little more. It seemed a hell of a lot better than being dumped off for weeks at a time not knowing what to expect. The thing he had always hated the most were the times that his dad drug him along on a hunt and left Sam alone at a motel.

"So I have no idea how this will turn out. I won't stop until I know this is over and I will never feel like you guys will be safe until then. I know you want Sam to go to school and have a normal life but for now this is how it has to be, you shouldn't stay in one place too long. Never trust anyone. Always check everything three or four times, you can never be too careful. I don't want you out hunting, only if something is putting you in danger. Otherwise just lay low and keep watching the omens. Always go furthest away from those. If something goes wrong, call Bobby first, then Caleb, then if it is life or death and you have no choice call me. I mean it Dean no matter how much Sam may want you to, no calling me or trying to find me."

Dean was going to ask his dad how he was going to find them, when a thought occurred to him,  _Maybe he does not think he will survive this._

Dean finished off the whiskey as his dad continued to remind him how to secure a place, how to scam credit cards, how to get forged documents and IDs if ever necessary, and mostly how to cover his tracks at all time. 

"Dean you need to make sure above all no one knows where you are ever. You never know who could be possessed or who could leak information. Just...I'm sorry you had to live like this son. I know it wasn't fair to you or your brother, and I know it really is not fair to put all of this on you. You had to be a hunter before you were five and...as much as I hate that, it makes me feel better that you will survive. You are probably a stronger hunter than I am because it is all you have ever known. I know you aren't even 18 yet but you have pretty much been an adult your whole life. I don't know how this is going to end, and I don't want to get your or my own hopes up, but if it does work out life will be a whole hell of a lot better. Just...take care of Sam. I know you will. Always have. If things stay quiet for a long time...I don't know maybe like a year or more and there have been absolutely no omens, then maybe you could consider finding a permanent place but promise me you will keep moving around and stay secluded while shit is this bad right now."

"Yeah I swear. I'll do whatever it takes. Nothing will happen to Sam, I promise." Dean's voice sounded strained and shaky. John could hear fear in his voice for the first time ever. "You look out for yourself too son. You are just as important to me as Sam." 

Dean felt a tightness in his chest. He wasn't so much upset that his dad was leaving them on their own for now, possibly even forever, he was more worried he wouldn't be able to do it.

Dean heard John sigh. "Ok...well you know everything you need to know. Stay out of the west for now. Things are especially bad out there. Whatever it takes Dean. I know you will do fine, stop doubting yourself because I know that is was you are doing right now. Um...Tell Sam.."

Dean had never heard his father say he loved them. Dean knew he did. But he also knew that when their mom died it had just broken him, it is probably how Dean would be if something ever happened to Sam. He would probably be worse.

"I love you boys and I will do everything I can to end this so you can have a normal life. Dean you are one of the strongest and most intelligent people I know, but you have a real problem believing in yourself. Don't let that doubt you have about yourself hold you back. You are tough as hell but I know you love your brother more than life and you boys stay safe....and...I am sorry about how life has been for you, especially these last few years. I'll never forgive myself for the life you boys had...or the way I took things out on you Dean. You never deserved any of that."

Dean had never really gotten an apology or a compliment from his father. Even when he was just barely seven years old and could shoot better than guys five times his age, his father still remained pretty distant. Dean never let it bother him because Sam worshiped him and it made up for it. Dean didn't really know what to say to his dad in response, so he just promised his dad he would not let him down and told him to be careful.

The line went dead and Dean just sat there, unable to move. He sat there for over an hour. He was so overwhelmed. Sam was tossing around on the bed. Shit. Sam. He doubted that Sam would take the news of their dad not coming home very hard, but you never knew sometimes.

Dean stood and went to the fridge. He grabbed a beer and downed it. After going in the bathroom and splashing cold water on his face he looked in the mirror. He really hoped he could do this. This was his chance to take care of Sam and hopefully some day give him a normal life. It sucked that they would have to move around all the time still but now they would have freedom.

Dean walked over to the bed. He pulled his jeans and shirt off and climbed in. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Sam's head was on his chest. He hummed happily and put his arm around Dean. Dean slid his arm down Sam's back and pulled him closer. He would never be able to fall asleep now, he just stared up at the ceiling thinking and worrying about what to do next. As scared as he was, having Sam sleeping happily on him made every fear and worry seem so insignificant. Sam really was the only thing that mattered to him. He didn't care what the hell he had to do, he was going to make life better for Sam. Even if things were hard and he felt horrible he vowed to always make Sam think everything was going to be ok.

***

A few hours later Dean felt Sam pushing down on his chest. Dean blinked a few times. It took him a minute to remember what his dad had just called to tell him. Dean was surprised that he had fallen asleep but Sam usually had that affect on him. Being near Sam had always been the only thing that made Dean calm down. Sam was also the one thing that drove him crazy with love and lust.

Dean looked down at Sam, who was still laying on his chest but trying desperately to get Dean to wake up. Sam smiled up at Dean and Dean tried his best to force one back at him. He did not want to tell Sam just yet, he had just woken up and seemed to be in a good mood.

"So what did dad want? He comin' to get us or just callin' to say he ain't comin' back for a few days?" 

Dean sighed, of course Sam the inquisitor would ask him right away when he wanted to wait to tell him. "Um..well he ain't gonna be back today or nothin'...so um let's go get some food and stuff and then we can-"

Dean did not get to finish what he was saying because Sam's lips were already pressed to Dean's. Sam had heard what he needed to hear, all he really wanted to know, that he was going to be alone with Dean for at least one more day.

Dean kind of found it hard to be upset about the whole situation when he thought of how things like this would not have to be hidden and they no longer had to suffer the long waits to be alone.

"Dean!" Sam screamed inches from his face. Dean shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Um yeah, what?" Sam let out a deep sigh and said, "What's your problem?"

Dean looked at Sam and said, "Nothin'. Why?"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "I can tell you aren't really kissing me back. You always kiss me like..well really good. You are just sitting there."

Dean rolled his eyes. Hormonal teenager. He pulled Sam into his lap and kissed him. He kissed his bottom lip and sucked on it lightly. He eased his tongue in and gradually deepened the kiss until Sam was pulling away, lips swollen and panting.

"That better?" Dean smirked. Sam nodded his head and put his lips back on Dean. Dean laid back and pulled Sam over him. He kissed his neck and slowly rolled his hips up so that his dick was rubbing against Sam's. Dean sucked down harder on Sam's neck, grinding into him a little harder, while running his hand up Sam's shirt and playing with his nipple. "Dean," Sam moaned, trying to grind his hips down and cause their hard cocks to rub together more. 

Dean pulled Sam's shirt off and it felt so much better to have their bare skin touching. "Dean, I wanna ride you again." Sam said.

Dean tried to fight back the smile that quickly was spreading across his face. Ever since a few nights before when Dean had suggested that Sam ride him because Sam was still too nervous to fuck Dean, Sam had suddenly become addicted to it. He had begged Dean at least 10 times in the last couple days to do it. The kid rode him better than a porn star and Dean loved it. Best idea he had in a long time. Sam definitely thought so too.

Sam was already reaching under the pillow where he had placed the lube the night before. Dean took it from him and said, "Hey shit Sam what the hell is your big fucking hurry? I mean damn I love when you ride me but there is no way in hell you are ready yet."

Sam frowned and tried grabbing the lube back from Dean. "Am too ready Dean. God I have been wanting it so bad since last night."

Dean smirked, "But you just did it last night." Sam shrugged. "Yeah but right after I came I wanted it more and then...um I think we fell asleep or something. Just come on, I can finger myself for a second and all you have to do is lay back and watch."

Dean pulled Sam down and kissed him. "Sammy you aren't some random hook up, ok? I want it to be good for you. We have a long time to fuck. Shit we can spend the rest of our lives doing it but I am never going to just ram up in you without you even being ready."

Dean pushed Sam backwards until he was laying down across the foot of the bed. Dean knelt over Sam and slid his boxers off. "Gonna suck your dick first...then when you are begging me... _maybe_  I will let you ride me."

"Maybe let me do it my ass. Whatever. I could have you begging me for it anytime." Sam muttered under his breath.

Dean looked up, "What was that Sammy? Want me to make you beg, huh?"

Sam's eyes grew bigger and he tried to sit up, "Noooo!" but Dean pushed Sam back down and straddled him. He kissed Sam hard and deep. He swirled his tongue around Sam's mouth while Sam moaned and pushed up against Dean's chest. Sam pinched both of Dean's nipples really hard to try to get Dean off of him. Dean moaned, "Mmmm baby I love it when you get all rough with me."

"Really?" Sam stopped trying to fight and was curious to know more. He always loved learning new kinks, especially if he could use them to his advantage later.

Dean shrugged, "Well sometimes. I mean not like crazy or weird shit but sometimes things that would normally hurt feel really good when you are really horny."

"Like what?" Sam pinched Dean's nipple again, causing him to squirm. 

"I dunno shit like that on my nipples. When I am gonna come you should bite down on it really hard." 

Sam looked at Dean like he was not sure if he was serious or joking. "So you want me to be rough with you, I-I don't know if I.."

Dean kissed Sam and said, "What have I told you about you saying that you don't think you can do stuff right? Shit you make everything feel good and you know it. No more Sammy, I mean it. Ok?"

Sam nodded. Dean licked his lips and said, "I am so not into spanking or anything like that so don't get any crazy ideas, but I like when you dig your nails into me or suck on me hard or bite me a little...just you know nothing weird. I mean it."

Sam smirked, he could think of a few things he would love to try on Dean. Not that he would ever be able to do them because he still was not over his shyness completely. 

"Ok we can talk later..right now I just want to suck your big dick." Sam groaned as Dean knelt down between Sam's thighs and took his dick in his mouth. Sam was so horny and so ready to ride Dean.

While Dean sucked Sam's cock he spread some lube on his fingers and started fingering Sam. By the time he had two fingers in his ass he knew Sam was ready, but he decided to stretch it out a little more.

By the time Dean had finally plunged a third finger in, Sam was almost out of his mind. Dean had been pounding down constantly on his prostate  while deep throating Sam the entire time. Sam reached down and tugged on Dean's hair. When he got a moan out of Dean, he pulled a little harder. Dean pulled off of Sam's dick and lifted Sam up with him, letting them fall back so that Sam was now straddling Dean.  _Huh, guess he does like it a little rough_ , Sam thought.

Sam licked his lips and knelt over Dean with a leg on either side of his hips. He was struggling to get the angle just right so Dean lifted Sam up by his hips while Sam maneuvered the tip of Dean's dick inside. Dean held on to Sam while Sam slowly eased himself down, holding his breath. He felt so full but the pressure was starting to feel really good. 

Finally Sam was in as far as he could go. He started making slow circular movements to gradually work himself open enough to move around the way he wanted to. Dean laid back and left him alone until he knew Sam was ready, and he knew that he would know exactly when Sam was ready because he would go from small careful movements to crazy wild movements in a matter of seconds. 

Sam leaned back slightly and rose up off of Dean a little. When he slid back down he hit his prostate hard and suddenly he was pounding up and down Dean's dick like mad. Dean moaned and ran his hand up Sam's dick. He gripped it tight and stroked it in rhythm to Sam's thrusts. Just as Sam was starting to moan, Dean lightly brushed his thumb across Sam's balls and pressed into the sensitive skin underneath. 

Sam was babbling about how fucking good it felt and Dean reached up and tweaked Sam's nipples. Dean pulled himself into an almost sitting position and pulled Sam into a kiss.

Sam pulled away and started kissing down Dean's neck. Dean started moaning so Sam bit down and sucked hard. Dean groaned, "Fuck Sammy oh god...shit that feels so fucking good baby."

Dean started thrusting up and down, forcing his dick deeper into Sam. Sam took both of Dean's nipples between his fingers and pinched them while he bit down on his neck. Dean gasped and thrusted even harder into Sam. Sam sucked harder on Dean until Dean had several hickeys that were already turning dark purple down his neck and chest.

Dean played with the tip of Sam's dick them pumped his fist up the shaft. Dean laid back down on the bed and put a hand on one of Sam's hips, helping him plunge his dick deeper into Sam's ass. They were both thrusting hard, and Dean gave Sam's dick's a few more strokes and Sam lost it, come sputtering all over Dean's chest.

Dean pumped a few more times until Sam's dick started going soft. He pulled his dick out of Sam so he could lay him back again. Dean wiped the cum off of his chest and slid it across his dick. He knelt between Sam's legs and spread them apart. "You ok, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, eyes sex blown and panting. Dean was able to just slide right into Sam, but he slid slow so he would not come right away. He had been so close but he wanted to enjoy it for a few more minutes. It had been hard to hold back when Sam was riding him, he looked so hot bouncing up and down on his cock, but Dean wanted to finish on top.

Dean thrust in and out of Sam plunging deep, but not deep enough, so he picked one of Sam's legs up and put it over his shoulder. This time when he plunged in, he was right up against Sam's prostate as he went in and Dean felt his balls slap up against Sam's ass. He put his arms on either side of Sam's head so he could bend down and kiss Sam. 

Sam was moaning with each thrust. Dean felt Sam run his dick along his stomach, he was hard again. Dean kissed Sam while Sam ran his hands down Dean's back. Dean felt Sam clench down on him and moaned, so Sam dug his nails into Dean's back a little. Dean groaned and started thrusting harder. Sam took one hand off of Dean's back and ran it over his chest. This time when he dug his nails into Dean's back he also squeezed his nipple hard. Dean was practically screaming, "Oh shit Sammy....fuck...so good..."

Dean could feel that he was close so he started thrusting even harder. His vision started going hazy, his stomach was tight so he thrust in as hard as he could. "You...ok Sammy?" Sam sighed, even when Dean was about to come he always asked his favorite question, eternally worried he was hurting him. "Oh yeah...good as fuck." Dean was starting to shake above him so Sam sat up and sucked down on Dean's nipple, pinching the other one and raking the other hand across his back. Sam bit down on Dean's nipple at the same time and when he felt Dean start coming he bit down as hard as he could. Dean screamed, "GOD SAM...Oh SHIT...UHH FUCK... SAMMY  _so_ fucking good."

Even though Sam had just come a few minutes earlier, the way Dean had been pounding into him and especially Dean's reaction while he was coming caused Sam to come a second time. 

Dean moaned and collapsed on top of Sam, trying to catch his breath. Sam tried pushing him off but Dean was in such a sexed out state that he was dead weight. Sam lightly pushed up on Dean's balls with his knee, hoping it would at least startle him into reality. But the fucker moaned a little, Sam had forgotten that he got off on pain.

"De fucking move a little you are crushing me." Dean lifted his hip slightly and Sam moved out a little. At least he could breathe now. After a minute Dean finally flipped onto his back, but still was panting heavily, and his vision was hazy but it was totally worth it.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean said between breaths. Sam put his head on Dean's chest and looked up at him. "It's ok De, was it really that damn good?"

Dean nodded, "Fuck yeah. Shit. Seems like every time we do it, it gets even better. So fucking good Sammy." It was true, just when he thought it was the best feeling ever, the next time they had sex Sam was amazed by how much better it felt each time.

Dean was still struggling to breathe and his pupils were dilated so big that Sam would have sworn they looked demonic. Sam loved knowing that he could reduce Dean to a blissed out, fucked out mess. 

Sam let Dean come down off his orgasmic high for a few more minutes before getting up and pulling Dean off of the bed. "Come on, let's take a shower together."

Dean let Sam pull him into the bathroom. He knew he had to tell Sam about the phone call so he figured that after they took a shower he would take Sam to get some food and they could talk.

What Dean thought was going to be a quick shower turned into a lot of touching, kissing, and sucking with a little bit of soap and shampoo. Dean should have known better, they almost always showered together now, and it just wasn't a shower unless someone was getting blowed or pinned up against the wall.

They some how managed to get out of the shower, after Dean got to come a second time, and get dried off. Dean started rummaging through their clothes. He tossed some on the bed for Sam and started looking for some for himself. 

"Hey what are you doing? I don't want you to get dressed Dean." Sam whined. 

Dean rolled his eyes. If it were up to Sam they would both just lay around naked all day and have constant sex. Actually Dean wanted the same thing but Dean knew sometimes they had to do other stuff too. Like eat.

Sam's stomach made a loud growling noise. "See?" Dean said, "We gotta go get some damn food. We don't have shit here to eat and I am fucking starving."

Sam pouted as he pulled on the outfit Dean had laid out for him. Dean was surprised that he just put it on without complaining that Dean was treating him like a baby.

Dean finally found something to wear, but as he tried to pull on his boxers Sam pushed him against the wall. Dean was kind of surprised but also happy that Sam was getting more assertive.

"Fine. We go eat and come straight back. Better yet we get something and come back here and eat. Then I get to do what I want to you." Sam ran his had down Dean's chest and cupped his hand around Dean's dick. They kissed for a minute then Dean pulled away.

"Yeah Sam whatever you want." Dean said as he quickly got dressed.

Dean looked for his keys and pulled his gun out of his duffel bag and slid it against his back in the waistband of his jeans.  "Hey um, we gotta talk about what dad said too. We could just hang out and eat you know go somewhere."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Talk about what? Him telling us he won't be back for a few days. Got it. Ok lets go and get back already."

Dean sighed. "Just...he is gonna be gone longer than he thought but plans are changing ok and it's a lot to talk about. We can take some food down by the lake or something." Dean knew Sam loved going to nature places so he thought maybe he could sell him with that.

"Why can't we talk here?" Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um, probably because you won't listen to me and you will just end up distracting me and then I will get too horny and we will end up fucking the rest of the night and I mean it Sam just...ten minutes ok?" Dean walked towards the door and opened it, waiting for Sam to walk out.

Sam stalked out the door and Dean walked out after him, checking to make sure the door was locked. Sam was tapping his foot waiting for Dean to get in and unlock his door.

Dean went to Sam's side first and unlocked the door. He even opened the door for Sam and flashed him his sexiest smile. "Ten minutes Sammy, then you get everything you want all night. Swear." 

Dean made sure no one was in the parking lot and bent down into the car. He kissed Sam on the lips and whispered, "Anything and everything you want baby."

Sam bit his lip to hide the huge grin spreading across his face. Dean got in and started the Impala. He glanced over at Sam. "What?"

Sam laughed. "Oh nothing...hope you got enough sleep last night because you will be fucking me until this time tomorrow." 

Dean smiled and put his hand on Sam's thigh. He squeezed it lightly and asked Sam what he wanted to eat. 

"Don't care. Anything." Sam replied. Dean pulled into the first restaurant he saw. Sam went in to order the food to go while Dean went to the liquor store next door. 

Fifteen minutes later Dean pulled into a spot that was over looking the lake. He turned the car off and turned to Sam. 

"Look, um I am pretty sure you will be happy about this but I mean...I'm just gonna be honest and tell you everything. Dad is going after the demon and he and a few other hunters are gonna keep at it until it is taken care of. There are lots of demons stirring shit up right now."

Sam nodded, worrying a little that Dean was going to tell him that dad wanted Dean to go with and that he was going to Bobby's.

"Basically we are gonna be on our own indefinitely."  Dean smiled a little and looked at Sam.

Sam didn't want to get too excited until he was sure he understood what this meant. "So...just us? Alone? We get to do whatever we want?" A smile was creeping across Sam's face.

"Well yes and no...yes we are gonna be on our own, but we can't do whatever we want. It's really bad right now and we have to move around a lot more." Dean paused and could see that Sam was getting excited about hearing that it was going to be just the two of them for awhile. "I know you want to have a normal life Sammy and I want more than anything for you to have it, but for now we have to just lay low and stay safe. I know you want to go to school and-"

Sam cut Dean off, "No no I don't care about that. This is awesome Dean! Just you and me and wow I can't believe this is actually happening. So wait dad isn't gonna make us check in with him all the time is he? Like is he just gonna meet us places sometimes or what?"

Dean went on the tell Sam how they could not try to contact John in order to stay safe. Sam did not seem at all phased that he was not going to see their dad for awhile, but Dean realized that maybe it had not yet sunk in that they may never get to see him again. Dean decided that he would handle things as they came, because he never could really know what the outcome would be.

Sam was grinning so wide that his face was starting to hurt. He climbed into Dean's lap and hugged him, laying his head on Dean's chest. "This is the best thing that has ever happened De. I have always hoped and prayed that some day it would be just me and you."

Dean ran his hand lightly across Sam's back and held him close. He wanted more than anything for Sam to be happy, but he just could not stop worrying that he might not be able to do a good enough job.

Sam looked at Dean and noticed that he seemed distant. He ran his finger down Dean's face and whispered, "De, you aren't mad you have to take care of me are you?" Sam was suddenly worried that Dean would rather not be left in charge of him or that he wanted to be out hunting too.

Dean cradled Sam's face in his hands. "Of course I'm not mad Sammy. I am beyond happy that dad isn't sending us to stay with someone, and I love that it will just be us. The only thing I want in life is for you to be happy. I have dreamed of just taking you and being on our own forever. I just...I'm just worried I won't be able to give you everything you deserve. I'm worried I won't be able to do what it takes to make you happy, or that I won't be able to keep you safe."

Sam kissed Dean and smiled, "Dean you make me happy. You always have. Don't care about nothin' else. Stop worrying all the time about everything." Dean smiled a little. "No one has ever done anything for me like you have Dean. You do so much to protect me and no one would ever take better care of me than you."

Sam grinned wider. He knew how to get Dean's mind off of things. Sam looked at Dean and said, "You need to stop worrying about all that and start to worry about how you are going to survive tonight when I'm done with you."

Dean kissed Sam and lifted him off of his lap and placed him in the middle of the bench seat so that he was right next to him. "Ok let's get back home and eat. Then we are gonna see if you can live up to all your shit talking. We will stay one more night then we head out in the morning. We gotta stop through and get some shit from that storage lock up."

Dean started the Impala and backed out of the spot. As he started driving he put his arm over the back of the seat and Sam leaned in closer to Dean, wrapping his arm around his waist and laying his head on his chest. Sam was so happy thinking about how things were finally starting to fall into place, so happy that he totally did not have time to be nervous about all of the things he had been threatening to do to Dean later that night.

Dean wasn't sure where they were going to head next, but he was happy knowing that he had Sam and that was all that mattered to him right now.

"So where we gonna go first De?" Sam asked as they pulled into the motel parking lot.

Dean parked the Impala and turned it off. "Well I have to always watch where the demonic omens are and make sure to stay as far away from those as possible. Hopefully down south. I know you always wanted to stay at a beach, maybe we can do that if everything checks out. We will go to all of the places you want."

Sam grinned, "This is gonna be so awesome. I can't wait. But I think I know where I want to go right after we eat.." Sam looked up at Dean who was looking at him a little suspiciously. "I wanna go inside of you. I am finally ready to...umm..to be on top."

Dean pulled Sam into a deep kiss and smiled, "Only if you are sure you are ready Sammy. If not we can go to my favorite place..inside you." 

They both groaned and laughed at how stupid they sounded but all that mattered was that they had all the time in the world, and they knew that as long as they had each other that everything was going to be ok.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding more soon!


	4. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much all sex. Sam topping the first time then Dean trying to make Sam climax the rest of the night.
> 
> Wanted a happy, hot chapter bc the next one will have feels in it. Enjoy!

Dean turned into the Motel's parking lot and pulled in front of their door. He had barely put the Impala in park when Sam grabbed the food and opened his door, jumping out and sprinting to their room. Dean shook his head, he was just as anxious to eat and get on to better things too, but Sam was bouncing around like a rabbit hopped up on speed. Dean locked the doors and grabbed his bag from the liquor store. As he walked up to the door he noticed Sam tapping his foot impatiently.

"Come on Dean, damn." Sam whined.

"You that hungry Sammy? Told you we should have just eaten there." Dean smirked because he knew the real reason Sam was being so impatient.

"Hungry for you." Sam said licking his lips.

Dean fumbled with the keys and made sure to take his sweet time unlocking the door and opening it. He would have taken even longer but he really had to go to the bathroom. Sam was sighing behind him and pushed past Dean, throwing the food onto the table and going to the refrigerator to grab a beer for Dean and a pop for himself. He just wanted to have sex again and the quicker things moved along the quicker it would happen, even if he had to feed Dean his food, he would do it to get him to stop messing around.

Dean set the bag down on the couch and turned to go to the bathroom. Sam already had the food out and was starting to eat. "Hey, where you going?"

"Gotta take a leak. Why? You wanna come hold it for me or something?"

Dean laughed until Sam got up and said, "OK, sure."

"Jesus Sam I was joking. Just go back to inhaling your food."

Dean didn't have time to mess around he really had to go. Sam ran ahead of Dean and stood in front of the door.

"Don't offer if you aren't going to let me." Sam said.

He was sort of messing around with Dean but he figured he could give him a blow job right after and maybe Dean would forget about eating and they could mess around instead. The thought of them being alone indefinitely was really making him very horny.

"Sam come on, fuck. I really have to piss so move before I move you." Dean put his hand on Sam's waist and gently pushed him. When he didn't move he pushed a little harder. "Fuck it, I'll just go outside."

Sam grabbed Dean's wrist, "No you won't there are tons of people out there, and besides there really is no where to go."

Sam saw Dean bouncing his leg a little. He remembered back a few months before when they were in the middle of one of their prank wars and Sam really had to go, Dean had messed with him until he almost pissed his pants. Sam pushed on Dean's abdomen and Dean gasped, grabbing his crotch.

"Please don't tell me you are into water sports."

Sam looked at him a little strangely, not knowing what he meant. Dean sighed, "I really don't even care anymore just fucking let me in."

Dean thought it was a little strange that Sam seemed so eager to do it, but at that moment he really didn't care, he had about 30 seconds before it would be running down his leg, so he figured he might as well let the kid get his kicks, no matter how freaky they were. Sam gave Dean a satisfied smile and walked into the bathroom ahead of him.

Dean shook his head and started undoing his belt, rushing in. Sam pushed his hands away and unzipped his jeans, sticking his hand in Dean's boxers and pulling his dick out. The feeling of Sam's hand on him was so overwhelming at that second he had to use every ounce of control not to start going yet.

"Come on, aim it or I'm pissing on your shoes and you're gonna clean it up."

Dean was so aggravated but the pressure in his bladder was too much to do anything about it. Dean figured it was close enough to being accurate and started going, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Sam was holding him a little too tight, and he was slowly sliding his fingers up and down his shaft.

"Stop, I'm not going to be able to go if you keep doing that."

Sam tried to hold his fingers still but whenever he touched Dean's cock he couldn't think properly anymore.

"Damn how much did you drink?" Sam asked, getting tired of waiting because he wanting to start giving him head.

A few seconds later he finally stopped going and Sam shook his dick, then started running his finger over the head of his cock.

"Ok Sam, you don't have to shake it that much. Now c'mon let's go eat."

Dean tried pushing Sam off of him but Sam put his hand on Dean's hip and spun him around. Sam was on his knees before Dean could protest, taking all of him in with one swift motion.

Now Dean knew why he wanted to do it, and Sam already had him getting hard so he wasn't going to stop him if he wanted to blow him. Sam had quickly become an expert on sucking Dean's dick, having him fully erect in no time. Dean closed his eyes and slid his fingers though Sam's hair.

"Damn Sammy."

Sam pulled off and slipped Dean's cock back in his boxers. Dean's eyes flew open but when Sam started pulling his jeans and boxers down past his thighs he knew Sam just wanted to have better access. Sam hollowed out his cheeks and grabbed Dean's ass, pushing on it to get him fuck his mouth for a few minutes to make up for stopping. Sam lightly rolled his balls while stroking the sensitive skin underneath. Dean grunted as he thrust in and out, trying hard not to force himself in too deep. He put a hand on the back of Sam's head and one under his chin, tilting his head slightly so he would look at him.

"You...you ok Sammy?" Dean choked out between moans.

Sam got a little tired of Dean asking, but Dean always worried about being too rough whenever they did something so he just mumbled a quick "Uh huh," He wasn't sure how Dean expected him to answer with his dick in his mouth.

Sam continued to look up at Dean, he knew it drove Dean crazy to look into his eyes and see him stretching his mouth around him. "Sammy...so hot with your mouth around me..." Dean moaned, "... you give the best head...so fucking good baby."

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair and thrust his hips lightly, gasping at how good it felt. Dean pushed in a little more but slowed down when he felt himself hit the back of Sam's throat. Sam pushed his mouth further down on him, making Dean moan his name, feeling his knees starting to wobble. Dean sped up a little and Sam let his tongue drag against the vein and squeezed his balls. Dean started tugging on Sam's hair as he slowed down, his sign to Sam that he was about to come. Sam heard the noise he made every time he was about to come so he sucked down as hard as he could. Dean grunted as he plunged down Sam's throat one last time, then Sam felt Dean's hot come spilling down his throat. He ran his tongue roughly up Dean's shaft and sucked down even harder, swallowing him and bobbing his head up and down a few more times before pulling off.

Dean was panting but Sam pressed his lips to his anyway. Dean kissed him back sloppily and ran his hand down the front of Sam's jeans. "You want me to..." he paused when he felt a wet spot. "You good?"

Sam felt his face flush a little, it always turned him on to give Dean head. He loved his big dick, especially when he was sucking on it. Then when Dean started talking and making noises it wasn't a rare thing for Sam to come from that alone.

"For a few minutes, then after I eat you can do me."

Dean was zipping his jeans back up smiling, "Guess you'll have to come in the bathroom with me every time I gotta piss if it's gonna be like that."

Dean ruffled Sam's hair and walked out to the kitchen, he was starving.

"Shut up, I just wanted to get you off before you ate because I'm such an awesome brother." Sam said.

Dean laughed, "You wanted to get  _you_  off, and you thought I was gonna give you some if you did that, but you enjoyed this big dick a little to much."

"Whatever, jerk." Sam mumbled as he sat down and went back to quickly eating his food.

"Bitch." Dean said, noticing his brother inhaling his food, which was strange because he usually took forever to eat. "Hey slow down, chew your damn food. You just got off so you can at least eat before we do more."

Dean took a few bites of his bacon cheeseburger and Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you? You eat your food in like two huge ass bites."

"Do not." Dean said with a mouthful of food, which he knew Sam hated. Sam gave him a bitchface and continued eating quickly. 

Dean ran his foot across Sam's then put a hand on his leg, lightly massaging it and working his way up. "So what do you want to do after we eat?"

Sam chewed on his lip. "You," he said quietly. He still wasn't sure if he would have the balls to do it or not.

Dean drank down the rest of his beer and got up to get another one. "If you think you're ready. I'm not going to be mad if you aren't Sammy."

"Why, you scared to lose your virginity to me Dean?" Sam said, trying to talk like Dean would, but it was so hard for him to do because he felt weird doing it.

Dean always said things with the perfect mix of confidence and sexiness with a slight cockiness. He was not afraid of anything or anyone and he didn't care what people thought. Sam wished he could be more like him, but Dean constantly told him that he loved Sam the way he was and would hate to have him act exactly like he did.

Dean took a drink of his beer and laughed, "No, are you afraid to lose yours?"

Sam shook his head. He wanted to lose it, he just didn't want to be bad at it.

Sam went back to eating his burger and noticed that Dean had already finished his and was digging around in the refrigerator complaining there was nothing good to eat. He settled on a few stale doughnuts that had been sitting on the counter for a few days. He finished one in three bites and turned to Sam, "Ha! See I took three bites that time, not two. So suck it." Dean laughed and poked his tongue into his cheek several times at Sam.

"Oh I'll suck it alright." Sam said licking his lips. He didn't even care that it sounded kind of slutty. He loved doing it.

"Love that you're such a slut for my cock," Dean said as he tossed the other doughnut back on the counter. He walked over and stood behind Sam, letting his dick rub up against the back of his head. "I'm gonna be a slut for yours too. Already love sucking it, I wanna feel it inside of me. Wanna feel you pounding my sweet ass nice and hard. Bet I'm so fucking tight. God Sam the first time you plunge in, it is fucking mind blowing. Took everything for me not to come all over that tight ass of yours, still does each time I do it."

"Fuck Dean. I...OK I'll do it." Sam was so horny now, Dean could talk him into anything when he talked to him like that. Sam didn't even want the rest of his food. He pushed it aside and stood up.

Dean pulled Sam backwards against him. "Feel that?" He pressed his dick tight against Sam's ass. "Got me so fucking horny thinking about it. Just wait, when I see you begging for it, god it turns me on so damn much. Oh god and when you are all spread out....fuck Sammy it's so hot. But the best part is when you are about to come and you clench down on me so fucking hard."

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and squeezed Sam's now fully aroused cock. Sam really loved listening to Dean talk dirty to him. His voice had him hard in seconds. He was so screwed, he really had no idea what to do but he was determined to try.

Sam turned around and leaned up to kiss Dean. The kiss had just started getting heated when Sam pulled away. "Dean I um...don't know what to do."

"Sammy stop over analyzing everything. You just do it, we've been doing this long enough you know what happens, and I told you if you aren't comfortable doing it I don't care. It's fine. If you're this anxious about it you aren't ready." Dean started pulling Sam over to the bed. "We can just keep doing what we've been doing."

"I'm not anxious...not that much it's just.." Sam took a deep breath, Dean probably thought he was being a major girl right now. "I um..I don't think I can do it like you."

"You don't have to do it like me Sam. Just do what feels right." Dean sat on the edge of the bed. "It's not like you're shy about it anymore. The other night you were doing some pretty kinky shit with the chocolate and stuff, most people would be too nervous to do something like that so you have nothing to worry about."

Dean pulled Sam into his lap and started kissing him and running his hands down his back and into his jeans, squeezing his ass and pulling him closer. Sam pulled away again. "Dean don't get mad but-"

"Damn Sammy, do you really think I'm like that? I'm not that big of an asshole. If you don't want to I've told you about a trillion times it's ok. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to or have sex when you didn't want to. Jesus you act like I'm some kind of-"

"Dean no, that's not what I was saying and you're not an asshole, you're like the furthest thing from one. I mean I wanted to um, talk about it maybe? I-I know you don't like to you know, talk about things but.."

"But I would do it for you. Anything for you Sam, you know I would do any damn thing for you. Don't expect me to always be happy to talk or share my feelings but I mean I love you enough to try." Dean moved up so he was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall. "So step into my office and tell me what's bothering you." Dean smiled and patted his lap and Sam moved up to sit on him.

"I just...ugh." Sam didn't know why he told Dean he wanted to talk about it, it seemed like a bad idea now.

Dean put his arms around Sam, pulling him closer. Sam laid his head on Dean's chest and sighed. Dean lightly caressed his back and rested his chin on top of Sam's head and when Sam didn't say anything he replied, "Why don't we just go out and do something? We don't always have to sit around and have sex you know? I mean of course I could just do that and nothing else but I like doing anything with you."

Sam sat up and looked at Dean with a panicked look on his face."NO! No, I mean I don't want to do something else, not now anyway. I don't know what to do maybe you could..."

"I could talk you through it while we do it if you want." Dean ran his finger down Sam's spine, getting a shiver out of him.

"No that would be lame, and suck for you." 

"It would never suck Sam. Does it ever suck for you when I do it?"

Dean started kneading Sam's shoulders, trying to get him to relax.

"Fuck no. It's just that...."

"Sam you don't have to be some kind of expert to make it feel good I mean...." Dean paused and was trying to think of a way to convince Sam, "Well think of it this way. People use like dildos or even fucking um... cucumbers or something and it feels good, I guess, and I mean those are inanimate objects. They don't think about it, it's just the fact it's in there and it feels good."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Really Dean, cucumbers? Do you fuck yourself on vegetables?" Sam laughed.

"Fuck no, I'm just using it like an example. You fuck my mouth so what's the difference, just a different um...orifice."

"Yeah but it _is_  different. It takes longer, there is a lot more involved, and I don't know how to like... talk dirty like you, I feel stupid when I do and.."

"You don't have to say anything. I just never shut up. I can try to stop talking when we-"

"NO don't you dare. Maybe you could um...talk dirty to me when I do it?"

"I didn't know you liked it so much." Dean said, a smile spreading across his face.

Sam nodded so Dean figured he would use it to calm him down, or at least get him horny enough to forget about being anxious. He knew Sam wanted to do it because he had wanted to try several times but lost nerve, and Dean wanted him to be able to experience it because it was so good for him when he did it to Sam.

"Do you like when I talk dirty to you baby? Does it turn you on when I tell you what a cockslut you are? Or how beautiful that tight little ass of yours is? God it's so fucking tight baby, so fucking perfect just like you. But it turns me on so much to think about your big dick in me. God I want you to just push me down on the bed and fucking rip my clothes off. Give it to me rough, fuck me so hard that I'm sore for days."

"See? I could never do that. But I want to try to fuck you, but you have to promise to tell me what you want. Just like that... but you know I'm not good at being all crazy and bold like you."

Sam saw Dean's eyes light up when he said he would do it. He had to try for Dean, because he made him feel so damn good everyday. Several times a day and all night. It was so good and it wasn't fair that Dean never got to experience it, he just really hoped he could make it good for him.

"Anything for you Sammy. I love you and I know you will fucking love how good it feels, but I was thinking, I know you like it a little more...you know more slow and I mean you don't have to do it rough for me. It's your first time too, so it should be what you want."

Sam straddled Dean's cock and ran a finger across his jaw "I'm gonna try to be more rough with you, I know you think I'm going to break or something so I know that you always go easy on me. You like that kind of stuff so you should get to have it your way too."

"Mmm can't wait baby. I promise to give you whatever you want after, and even if you decide you want to stop anytime, we stop and I'll still do whatever you want. Oh, and NO apologizing."

"Fine, no asking if I'm OK every two seconds, don't do it at all. If something wasn't OK I would tell you. So how about you um...you can tell me what you want me to do while talking like you do then it's not really like you're directing me."

"Do you really want to hear me talk the entire time? Won't get on your nerves?

"Fuck no I love it when you do it...you sound so fucking hot."

"What I say or my voice?"

"Both but mostly your voice. It's... god I just..." Sam blushed a little, "You sound so hot and...sexy and it really turns me on."

"Damn if I would have known that was a kink...."

"Ok stop talking about that and talk about...you know."

"You should kiss me for a few minutes first. You know set the mood and shit."

"You like it when I kiss you Dean?"

"Fuck yeah..." Dean smiled but Sam gave him the puppy eyes. Oh right, he wanted him to talk dirty. "Love it when you kiss me baby, feeling your lips on me. I love it when you take control Sammy. God it makes me fucking tingle and then when you start sucking on my neck. Makes me so fucking hard, like I am right now."

Sam seemed to be getting his nerve up so Dean kept talking, "I want you to make it rough. Be so fucking rough with me Sam. Leave marks, mark me up so everyone knows I belong to you. Bite me so hard and.."

Sam crushed his lips to Dean's and went right into kissing him deep. Dean wanted it rough from Sam because he loved it that way but never got a chance to do it that way because he was more worried about hurting him. But Sam could be as rough as he wanted with him. He hoped he would because he has wanted to do it that way for a long time and he could settle for Sam doing it to him instead of being able to do it with him since he would never do it and risk hurting Sam.

Dean pulled away and took Sam's face in his hands. He looked into Sam's eyes, rubbing his thumbs across his face. "God I want you so fucking much Sammy. It's going to be so fucking good because it's you doing it and I love you more than anything. It isn't about the sex as much as it is about you. I want you to be the only person to ever do this to me and...I'm being such a girl right now but I just..I love you Sam." Dean kissed Sam softly. 

Sam felt his heart flutter and his eyes water a little. He nodded, "I love you too Dean, more than anything...and I want to finally be able to make you feel good because you always do it for me. OK, so tell me what you want De."

Dean smiled. "I want you to forget about worrying and just do it. I want you to push me down hard and start sucking on my neck and just go from there until you are fucking me hard. I just want it rough Sammy, just this once, if you never want to do it again I'll deal with it but I mean it, really rough Sam. Make it hurt, make me feel it tomorrow, no for the next week."

Sam bit his lip, he knew Dean seemed to get off on it being more rough but he wasn't sure he could do that, but he was going to try his hardest because he loved Dean and wanted it to be perfect like it always was for him. 

Sam pushed Dean back until he was laying flat, Dean moaned softly. Sam laid down over him and started sucking on his neck. Sam started to suck down hard and Dean let out a pleased gasp when Sam started lightly biting down.

"Ohhh...mmmm harder Sam, you won't hurt me don't be gentle at all." Sam sucked down as hard as he could and felt Dean squirming under him. "God damn...fuck I want you so bad. Pinch my nipples at the same time. Pinch them, pull and squeeze hard."

Sam slid his hands up Dean's shirt. "I want you to rip it off me Sammy. Pull me up by the collar and fucking jerk it over my head then push me down. Harder than before, slam me back like you're really pissed at me."

Sam tried to do exactly what Dean said but he still felt a little worried he might actually hurt Dean, but he seemed to really be enjoying it so Sam tried to get into it too, because Dean was really turning him on with all the noises he was making and also the fact that he was the one causing Dean to make them. Dean moaned loud when Sam pushed him back down after jerking him up and taking his shirt off.

"Sammy...god so hot...I want you so damn bad."

Sam grabbed his nipples, doing exactly what Dean said. He moved his lips further down Dean's neck, there was already a dark purple bruise forming where he was just sucking. He sucked down hard while pinching down on Dean's nipples as hard as he could. Dean was grunting and grinding up into Sam hard.

"Fuck Sam.....shit that feels so fucking good ohhhh fuck Sam. Oh god, you're probably going to make me come if you keep that up but shit, I want you to. Don't fucking let go just pinch them hard...Jesus, I'm so fucking horny Sammy you're doing so fucking good...shit."

Sam was squeezing so hard his fingers were getting sore but the way it was making Dean thrash around under him made him want to do it even more. Sam's dick was aching, Dean looked so hot, he was so desperate for him.

Sam was turning Dean on so much, doing everything perfect, he was so horny and the pain gave him a rush and made him even hornier, he was half out of his mind already and they just started. Dean was grinding into Sam hard, and it felt so good he now had Sam's dick throbbing, and each time he spoke or made a noise Sam felt it throb even harder. 

Sam sucked down on Dean's neck harder and he felt Dean shaking under him. Dean suddenly couldn't talk so when it started feeling so good that he knew he was close to coming he couldn't really stop him, but he didn't even care if he busted a nut like a twelve year old with his dick untouched. Sam could tell Dean was close and he figured he may as well keep going, Dean had done this to him plenty of times, making him come before they barely started. Sam moved to the other side of Dean's neck. He started pushing his aching erection harder into Dean's.

Dean had been right, he was so turned on by how it felt to make Dean squirm under him. Feeling in control made Sam feel like he could actually do this now. He pulled Dean's nipples hard then pinched down and held it while sucking on him as hard as he could, He felt Dean shudder and make a deep almost growling noise so he bit down on his neck. He felt Dean bucking his hips up like mad and then suddenly stop and go completely slack, finding his voice and moaning out Sam's name. Sam sucked down a little harder, the noises Dean was making were sending jolts through him, he actually came from it, with Dean right behind him. Sam pushed his hips into him and humped him a few more times then gradually stopped.

Dean was so out of breath, completely fucked out and he hadn't even been fucked yet. He looked at Sam and pulled him in for a deep kiss, which ended up just being sloppy kisses with Dean panting in between, and trying to talk and kiss at the same time all while struggling to catch his breath.

"God...Sammy..." Dean panted heavily."oh god that was...I've never ever came like that..never without actual sex...see? you know...what to do, if you can make  _me_  come from that....god it's gonna be so fucking god when you actually fuck me." 

Sam always analyzed things, maybe because he had been the one who had to do a bulk of he research while Dean and his dad were out hunting. But he was quietly thinking about why Dean seemed so responsive to pain. If his suspicions were right and his dad did physically abuse him, maybe it had something to do with why Dean seemed to enjoy pain. Maybe he now had a high pain tolerance, or maybe because Sam was the one thing that made all of the pain he suffered through better, he got off on pain when Sam inflicted it. Sam knew he shouldn't be trying to psycho analyze his brother. Maybe he just really did like how it felt and got off on it, like Sam got off on things Dean did to him.

"I want you to wipe your come up with your fingers and make me suck it off. Then after I suck on them tell me you want me to suck your dick that way. Straddle my chest and ram your cock down my throat and fuck my face."

"Dean..."

Sam wanted it now. He was slowly losing control, he always did when he listened to Dean's deep sexy voice, but after watching Dean squirm around on the bed and actually come he could not get in him fast enough. Now that Dean was so lust driven his voice sounded like pure sex. He was starting to drawl slightly when he talked, like he always did when he was losing it.

Sam wiped the come off of himself and stuck his fingers in Dean's mouth. He moaned while sucking hard on Sam's fingers. Sam slid his hand down Dean's jeans and pulled his come covered hand out and stuck his fingers into his mouth, getting an even loader moan out of Dean.

"I don't want you to blow me right now. I mean I do but I just want to fuck you, you have me so fucking horny Dean, I can't wait anymore."

"Damn baby can't wait to get your cock in me can you? You want to make me your slut. Do it Sammy because I..." Dean took a deep breath, he wanted it so bad, it was hard to concentrate on what to say but Sam wanted him to keep talking so he was trying. "You gonna bend me over? Do whatever you want Sammy it's all up to you."

"I...I want to see you. Your face."

"Baby I do too, wanna see the look on your face when you enter me." Dean reached under the pillow and tossed the lube at Sam. "Get me ready Sammy. Or do you want me to do it? I want to do what you want to do."

Sam couldn't decide, it would be hot to watch Dean finger himself. "Um..maybe you should start...I want to do it but I just don't want to hurt you."

Dean traced his finger across Sam's cheek and kissed it softly, "You'd never hurt me baby."

Dean moved his leg around Sam so it would be easier to get his jeans off. "You gonna take these off or am I?"

"Can't you tell me what you want me to do?" Sam asked pushing out his bottom lip so he would get his way.

Dean ran his finger down Sam's face and over his pouting lip, "You know what that does to me, always know how to get your way don't you?" Dean kissed Sam and laid back down. "I want you to kiss me, hard. Suck on my lip and force your tongue into my mouth. Run your hands down my body like you can't get enough of touching it because you can't. Let me run my hands all over your fucking perfect body because I want you so fucking bad, I want you  _in_  me so fucking bad. Do it until you feel your cock throbbing, until you're so lust driven and horny you feel dizzy and can't see straight because that is how I feel around you, I can't get enough of you baby. Then when you get to the point you can't wait anymore I want you to pull at my jeans and just rip 'em  off...just um, watch the goods ok? Don't get me stuck in the zipper... that is so not the kind of rough I want."

Sam laughed. "Dean...I'm not confident like you. I feel weird doing stuff like this to you."

"You're doing great Sammy. If you really don't want to....but God you are making me so fucking horny and...feeling so fucking good." Dean pushed Sam's face to his and gave him a quick kiss. "I really don't want to talk right now but I have to ask, even if you feel a little nervous doing all this, doesn't it feel good for you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I mean...hearing you say it all makes me so damn horny, then I feel slightly less nervous doing it. But then you start making noises and getting into it and...fuck."

Dean smiled, "So you do like it, don't want to just take things slow instead? We can if you are uncomfortable doing this."

"NO! I...I um..like it. A lot." Sam smiled when he saw the big grin on Dean's face. He had to do it for Dean, and he wanted it so bad he would do just about anything. "Now um...shut your mouth and let me stick this big dick in your ass."

Sam shoved Dean down hard and straddled his rock hard cock and started grinding into him hard. 

"Ohhh FUCK Sammy that was so fucking hot....damn baby."

Sam shifted so he was laying over Dean. He bent down and crushed his lips to Dean's, jamming his tongue into his mouth and swirling it around. He sucked down on his bottom lip, pulling on it between his teeth. He sucked hard on Dean's tongue, letting his teeth graze it and bit down lightly, then plunging his tongue back in.

Dean was moaning into his mouth. "Mmmm Sammy."

Sam ran his hand down Dean's chest, squeezing his firm pec muscles and flicking his hard nipples. Dean gasped, they were still painfully swollen from when Sam bit down on them so hard but it felt good. Sam rolled the swollen buds and moved his mouth to Dean's neck, sucking down then licking down to his shoulder and back up. He traced his tongue over his jawline, the sexy stubble on his face tickling his tongue. He licked a stripe behind his ear until he was at his ear lobe. Sam grazed his teeth over it and then ran his tongue back behind his ear, Dean was panting and pushing his hips into Sam, desperate for stimulation because his dick was straining in his jeans.

"Sammy," Dean whimpered. Sam sucked down on Dean's neck and dug his nails into his chest. Dean pushed harder into Sam, "Sam....oh god.."

Sam started sucking down near his shoulder and Dean was jerking around and grunting as he thrust his hips into Sam. Sam held his hips down and ran his hands past his abdomen, tracing his fingers over his perfect abs.

He moved his hand down over the large bulge in his jeans, palming Dean's cock, pushing down hard, but not hard enough to hurt him. He squeezed lightly then went down to suck on one of his nipples. He flicked his tongue over his hard nipple, then started sucking down, letting his teeth graze across it. Dean was groaning and pushing his hips up, desperately trying to get stimulation from Sam's hand. When Sam bit down on his nipple Dean arched his back in the air.

"Ohhh baby...bite 'em hard Sammy, it feels so fucking good....shit."

Sam wanted to stop because it was so swollen and red but Dean was begging him to so he moved to the other one. As soon as he bit down again Dean was thrashing around like mad.

"Fuck Sammy....shit I want you in me now....god you have me wanting it so fucking bad...Sammy, I need you in me." Dean drawled the last part in a voice so sexed out that Sam couldn't take another second of it.

Sam's erection was no longer aching it was throbbing. Each word Dean spoke, each sound and the fact that he was begging for it sent every drop of blood straight to his dick. He started feeling less apprehensive about being in charge and wanted to do it, he was getting less and less nervous each time he heard his brother tell him how bad he wanted it, and the noises he was making had Sam wanting to pound it into him hard.

Sam bit down on Dean's nipple one last time, pulling on it with his teeth, getting an extremely sexy noise out of him. Sam rubbed his tongue over his swollen nipple and started undoing Dean's belt. He was struggling with the zipper, his jeans were straining so much from his huge erection. Sam pulled his mouth off of Dean and looked him in the eyes and said, _"Off."_

Dean couldn't hide his huge smile, Sam was getting slightly dominate and he loved it. He struggled to unzip them, but as soon as he did he quickly kicked his jeans off and Sam tugged at his boxers and made an impatient noise.

"I meant these too, come on. Hurry up."

Dean pushed them off and laid back spreading his legs out. A moan slipped out of Sam. It was hot, so damn hot seeing Dean spread out and ready for him, it him made him forget he was ever too nervous to do this. He felt his dick straining in his jeans but he didn't want to waste the time to take them off. He wanted to start getting Dean ready, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Dean.

"Like it Sammy? Makes you want to just fucking ram right into my sweet ass doesn't it?"

Dean moved his legs apart wider and pushed his ass in the air more. "God Dean....fuck...oh my god you look so fucking hot right now...shit." Sam ran his hand down Dean's balls and over his ass, then he ran his hand back up and ran his finger up his entire length. "Dean," Sam moaned.

"I know I'm not suppose to ask but um, you sure you want to?"

"Dean..I..."

"If you don't wa-"

Sam put his hand over Dean's mouth. "Oh I fucking want it. God I just...seeing you, I couldn't think for a minute I just..."

"I know, I can't stop staring at you when I do it, why do you think it takes me a minute sometimes, makes you want to come just looking at it right? Then you think about how hard you want to fuck and oh...god baby let's do it."

"Just um....tell me what to..."

"You should take your clothes off first."

Sam shook his head. "Not yet just tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to lube up your fingers, then stick 'em in me. Make me fucking beg Sammy. Pound down on my prostate so hard I forget what my fucking name is. Then when I can't take it anymore, when you have me so fucking desperate for your cock I want you to fuck me hard, until both of us lose our minds with pleasure and can barley breathe or think or even move. Then I'm gonna give it to you just how you want it, give you the best damn orgasm you've had yet, then keep doing it over and over until you are climaxing all fucking night baby."

Sam moaned,"God Dean...oh fuck how do you make me so fucking horny just talking?"

Dean smirked, "Cuz you said I have a sexy voice. It's your kink, especially when I talk dirty to you...I just tell you what I want and you love it. You love listening to me tell you how bad I want you, and how fucking hot I think you are. You're so fucking hot Sammy."

Sam did love it, and he couldn't wait to be inside of Dean, to open him up then fuck him senseless like Dean did every time. He picked up the lube and was about to squirt some on his fingers but he kept getting distracted. He couldn't stop looking at Dean, he ran his finger down Dean's balls and right over his puckering pink hole. Dean sucked in a breath.

Sam wanted to just look at Dean for a few minutes longer. His extremely hard, extremely big dick was curved up and laying across his stomach, Sam swore it looked even bigger, maybe because he was so hard. He was so ready for Sam, but somehow waiting until Sam was ready, he could tell Dean was so horny he was going completely insane. His eyes were so dark and hooded, his hair was wet and sticking up everywhere, looking so sexy. He was breathing heavier than normal and he was just barley moving his hips up and down. It was so hot Sam forgot what he was suppose to be doing until Dean sighed.

"God Dean...you look so fucking hot" Sam couldn't believe how much this was turning him on, he felt his dick throbbing and sweating out precome "God I can't wait to fuck you, I want it so bad but...baby you are so fucking hot and perfect."

Dean felt his dick twitch, Sam never called him baby before, and it really turned him on.

"Told you didn't I? I could stare at you like that forever. You think this is good, just wait til you enter me, God it's the best. But first you gotta stop getting distracted by my perfection and get me ready. You'll love it when you have me begging you for it. Make me beg Sammy. Pound your fingers into me until I can't fucking take it. I already can't wait so, let's do it. I want you to start with two fingers."

Sam's eyes widened a little. "Dean, no it hurts, burns too much at first. I can't."

"Sammy just do it, god I can't wait much longer. Your fingers are smaller than mine, please I'll tell you if I can't take it."

Sam thought Dean was taking the pain thing a little too far, he knew Dean wanted it desperately but he was worried that he would hurt him.

"Sam take your clothes off, fuck." Dean whined and pulled on his shirt.

Sam took his shirt off and undid his jeans, not wanting to bother with them right now. "Unless you're gonna fuck me with your clothes on, do it. You aren't gonna want to wait to take them off later, trust me. Plus I wanna see you...you're so fucking hot Sam."

Sam huffed as he took them off. He lubed up his fingers and leaned over Dean to give him a kiss. "Tell me if it's too much ok?"

Dean nodded, he could feel Sam's dick right by his ass so he pushed down on it a little. "Rub your cock up and down me, tell me how bad you want to be in me. Tease my ass with that big cock, make me feel what you're gonna be pounding into me. Tell me what a slut I am for wanting your cock so bad, ask me how bad I want it. Then finger me Sam. Jam those fingers up in me."

Sam ran the head of his cock over Dean's hole, Dean spread his legs even further and pushed down on him. "God, I want you so bad Dean. I want to be in you so bad. Um...how bad do you want it Dean?"

Dean forgot that Sam felt weird about talking dirty so he wouldn't push it, but Sam couldn't get enough of Dean doing it so of course Dean would do it for him. He would probably do it anyway because he always ran his mouth but he was doing it even more because he could see how much it was affecting Sam each time he talked about it. "I want it more than anything, I want  _you_  more than anything I have ever wanted. I need it Sam, I can't live without it. I'm such a slut for your cock, Sammy god I want it so fucking bad. I want  _you_  so fucking bad. Can't wait for you to work me open and then fuck me so hard, make me fiend for it every second of the day."

Sam slowly ran two of his fingers over his rim, he heard Dean suck in a breath and hold it. Sam really thought it would be better to start with one but Dean wanted it. He gradually teased the tips of his fingers in and out.

"Sammy...just do it...I don't care how much it hurts it's gonna be so good once you're in. Please Sammy I really can't wait." Sam gave in because he knew what it was like when he was desperate like this, so he slid in and felt the thick ring of muscle hold him back. He saw Dean biting his lip and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Circle your fingers...move them slowly in a circle it'll loosen up. Then you'll feel it ease back and you're in."

Dean's voice was strained, he was obviously in pain or at least very uncomfortable, probably regretting the decision for two fingers, but being Dean he would never say a word and he would never just take one because he had to be Dean and take two.

Sam worked his fingers slowly until he felt Dean relax, it got easier to move around and Dean was now panting rather than holding his breath. Dean was slowly moving his hips. "Move 'em Sammy like um..." He knew Sam had never fingered a girl so he didn't know what to compare it too. Suddenly he felt Sam pushing in and out of him faster. "Ohh yeah Sammy fuck me with your fingers. Ram 'em in me, drag 'em along and find it...find that spot that's gonna make me your little bitch."

Sam pushed down as Dean was starting to push up against him. "Another one Sam...I need another one..." Dean was gasping and grunting, rocking his hips hard.

Sam was going to protest that it was too soon but decided Dean would just argue so he tried to get it in, meeting a little resistance but with Dean pushing hard onto him, he was finally able to slide it in. As soon as Sam had his third finger in, Dean went crazy, Sam had drug his fingers down hard and found his prostate.

"Ahhh fuck...FUCK...right there Sam...oh sonofaBITCH....Fuck! Ohhhh yeah... press down harder."

Sam was jamming his fingers into him hard and suddenly Dean was having trouble speaking. Sam was digging his fingers down, pounding down as hard as he could while Dean pushed himself on his fingers, pushing into them as hard as he could. Dean could not believe how good it felt. He now knew why Sam was always begging him for this, not that he doubted it felt good but he had no idea it was this damn good. He tried to catch his breath but he was panting uncontrollably now, Dean felt his vision getting a little fuzzy and he was getting light headed.

"Sammy..." Dean was gasping and grunting and pushing himself onto Sam's fingers as hard as he could.

Sam was having trouble thrusting his fingers into him because Dean was pounding down on them so hard, so he just gave up and let Dean bounce around on them. Dean was right again, this was so incredibly hot, Sam almost came several times watching Dean. He was so into it and the noises he made and the way he was begging him and saying his name had Sam so horny he could barely control himself not to just pull his fingers out and start fucking him.

"God, De you look so fucking hot." Sam suddenly remembered how Dean always asked him questions when he was doing this so he wanted him to see how impossible it was to answer. "Dean..um..tell me how good it is." 

Dean could barley breathe let alone talk. "S-s-soo f-f-fucking....ohhh...shit." Dean couldn't even get it out and as much as he wanted to just keep letting Sam pound his fingers into him until he came he knew if Sam's fingers felt this good his dick would feel amazing. "Sammy.." Dean could barley get one word out anymore in between pants and gasps. "P-please..."

"Ohhhh Sammy.." Dean was moaning so loud and shaking hard, "fuck...fuck me now..." Sam starting slowing down a little and eased his fingers back out. Dean ran his hand through his hair because he was dripping sweat. "Jesus...oh god that was..."

Sam smiled, "I know...unbelievable right? Why do you think that is all I want to do all the time." Sam wanted to fuck Dean just as bad as Dean wanted it, but he also was feeling so good that for once he was making Dean feel amazing like Dean always had, and it was an awesome feeling. He was feeling a lot more confident in himself now that Dean helped him through it. Dean had always helped him with everything his entire life and that was one of the reasons he loved him so much.

Dean pulled Sam down and kissed him running his hands across his ass. "Please....talk later, k? Need you to fuck me. Then....I'll fuck you."

Sam laughed softly, he also knew what it was like to just be fingered like that and be so desperate for it that  _nothing_  else mattered in that moment. He sat back up and lubed up his dick. "Dean...I.."

Dean sat up, suddenly the one thing that  _did_  matter more brought him out of his desperation, he had to make sure Sam was ok with everything and knew that he could do it because Dean knew he could. No one had ever made Dean want sex like this, he had never been so desperate for it, and no one ever made him feel this good. Having sex with Sam always went beyond any sex he had ever had, it was always the best.

"Don't worry Sammy ok? God you're making me feel so fucking good. Stop worrying and please god just stick your dick in me I  _can't_  wait."

Sam pushed Dean back and spread his legs apart and bit his lip, not sure the best way to start. Dean saw him hesitating so he figured he would just help him through it. 

"Slowly ease in, just like you did with your fingers. Once you're past it, do what feels good, as long as you are moving it's gonna be amazing, Pull out, not all the way but close. Then ram back in. Do whatever you want Sammy. Just....hard."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes, wanting to see his reaction when he finally got it, because he knew it was one of the best feelings in the world and he wanted to see it in his eyes. Sam pressed the head of his cock against Dean's hole, feeling resistance. Dean was pushing up against him and he felt him gradually open up a little. Dean sucked in a breath and circled his hips a little, so Sam did the same and he felt like he could go a little further. Dean was biting his lip and holding his breath, Sam could tell it hurt him, it was extremely tight on him too, he could not believe how tight Dean's ass was around his dick.

"Circle." Dean managed through clenched teeth. Sam circled around his rim more. Dean slowly let out a breath and took a few deep breaths, his face relaxing and he was moving his hips again but then stopped."OK, ease in, pull back if you have to or wait and circle again."

Sam pushed slowly, he felt like he could go more, Dean loosening up each time he tried to get in more. "Ohh yeah Sammy god it's starting to feel good baby. Shit."

Dean watched Sam closely, then he saw it, the spark in his eyes, the way his jaw fell open and the noises pouring out of his mouth. Sam had pulled back and thrust in hard, then suddenly he was able to move, it was still tight but in a good way, it felt unreal, so good. Much better than anything he'd felt ever.

"Dean....oh god Dean...oh my god...De.. it's...oh shit."

Dean was starting to feel it now, there was still some pressure but not just pain and burning like it had been. The more Sam started getting into it the more Dean wanted it and the better it felt.

"Tell me Sammy, tell me how good it feels."

Sam groaned and pushed in harder, "SO fucking good Dean...ohh Dean..." He kept repeating his name, moaning. "De...talk to me...please."

"Pull out a little and go back in, do different things but if something feels really good just do that."

Sam wanted to hear Dean talk to him dirty, not direct him, "Dean..I mean talk to me like you were."

Dean ran his hands down Sam's body, he could barely concentrate but he had to for Sam. "Sammy....fuck baby it is so damn good...I mean um, pound...pound into me Sam. Fuck me hard make me scream your name, make it so I can barley stand it, make me a slut for your cock. Make me want to beg you for it all the time because I can't live without-" Sam had started thrusting hard into Dean, and Dean momentarily lost what he was saying.

"Ohhhh god Sammy."

Dean sat up a little, he was unable to talk, his entire body felt amazing and he couldn't stop shaking. Sam knew the look, Dean's eyes huge, mouth hanging open, unable to stop panting. Sam was hitting his prostate just right and the feeling was pure ecstasy. Dean put his leg around Sam's waist, he had his foot on his ass and pushed it down to force Sam in more.

"Is it good Dean?" Sam whispered and ran his hand down Dean's back.

Dean looked into Sam's eyes, licking his lips and nodding hard. Sam started pushing in hard, rocking his hips in and out faster. 

"Uhhhhh Sammy fuck....ohhh fuck.... _harder_..." Dean closed his eyes and pulled Sam closer kissing him, attempting to make contact with his lips but instead giving him sloppy kisses on his face. "Sammy....ohhh god baby so fucking good..."

Dean has his arms around Sam, holding him tight against him, rolling his hips to meet Sam's thrusts. Sam put his arms around Dean and felt him start to shake harder. They were now both sitting and pushing into each other as hard as they could. Dean buried his head in Sam's neck, not caring how much noise they were both now making. Each noise that came out of Dean's mouth went straight to Sam's dick. Sam felt Dean getting tighter around him again, and it felt good.

"Dean...fuck ..I...it's so fucking good De."

Sam slid his hand between them and started thrusting his fist up Dean's leaking cock. He pulled on one of his nipples and squeezed it tight. Dean was coming apart, whimpering and making so many extremely hot noises. Sam was about to lose it between the noises and the unbelievable pleasure he was feeling. He started sucking down on his neck and Dean was almost screaming.

"Sammy...god...oh son of a fucking BITCH it's so  _fucking_  good."

They both were pushing into each other as hard as they could, Sam felt so close, he was about to come. He started biting down on Dean's neck, Dean screamed his name out and stuck his fingers in his mouth. The next thing Sam knew Dean was reaching around and spreading his ass cheeks apart, teasing his hole. By the time Dean had two fingers pounding into him Sam was screaming too. They both came hard, Dean shooting all over their stomachs and Sam's come spilling out of Dean's ass. They just sat in each other's arms for several minutes, panting and attempting to give each other kisses. Dean fell back, taking Sam with him. Sam stayed inside of him as long as he could, laying lazily across Dean while Dean slowly ran his fingers softly over his back.

Sam finally sat up and looked at Dean just laying there staring off. When Dean felt Sam move off of him he looked up at him. "Dean.....that was..."

"I know..." Dean trailed off, he wanted to tell Sam how amazing it was but he felt too out of it.

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and suddenly was kissing him, quick hard kisses over and over. Dean was still a little dazed from the incredible orgasm he just had, Sam was too but he just felt so overwhelmed with the love he was feeling for Dean. He was planting kisses on Dean while trying to talk to him.

"Dean...God I _love_ you...that was...so...so...fucking amazing...so fucking good De...baby.."

For some reason Sam telling him this jolted Dean awake and he was kissing Sam back, he put his hand on the back of his head and held him there, kissing him deep enough to take Sam's breath away. Dean ran his finger down Sam's cheek and kissed it while Sam caught his breath.

"Sammy baby that was...I don't think there is a word to describe how perfect it was. How perfect you are. I just love this and you so fucking much."

Dean noticed Sam was breathing normally again so he kissed him harder, taking his breath away again. They continued to kiss for awhile until Dean remembered he had promised Sam he would do him however he wanted.

"So how do you want it baby? What do you want me to do for you?"

Dean kissed Sam's neck and ran his tongue down to his shoulder and sucked down on it lightly.

"I...I can't decide it's all so good."

Dean wanted to do something special for Sam since he knew Sam was not into all the rough stuff but did it for him anyway. Even though Dean really wanted to bend him over, he knew Sam liked it when he could watch Dean and even though Sam really liked riding him, he was probably kind of worn out. Then Dean figured out what he should do, he wanted to try to make Sam come as many times as he could since Sam had just made him feel so fucking good, and he knew Sam had been worried about making it perfect. Dean loved him so much and loved to make him feel good, even more so if he could do it a bunch of times in a row.

Dean kissed Sam one more time then shifted so they were sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, as Dean turned Sam so his back was against his chest.

"Gonna try a new position, you're gonna fucking love it...."

Dean looked around the room and decided it would work out better if they moved to the couch. He stood up, carrying Sam with him.

Dean sat down and pulled Sam close, kissing down his back. Sam was trying to turn around so he was facing him, but Dean held him where he was.

"Deaan...I can't see you or reach you."

"It'll be so good, just trust me,"

Dean licked a stripe down Sam's neck. He lifted Sam up a little and lightly sucked down on each vertebrae. Sam arched his back and moaned softly. Dean ran his hands over Sam's nipples and down his stomach. 

"You know how good it is when I bend you over?" Sam nodded. "Well add that to how good it is when you ride me." Sam gasped as Dean ran a finger down his spine and then slid it in his ass. "Plus you'll be pressed up against me...I promise baby, it's gonna be so fucking good."

Dean picked Sam up slightly and set him right over his fully erect cock, letting him glide his ass cheeks over it. Dean held him tight against his chest. Sam gasped at how good it felt to have Dean's bare skin against him while his hard dick slid over his ass and his balls.

"Ohhh Dean...."

"Just wait 'til I'm inside you."

Dean rolled his hips harder and Sam moaned and reached his hand back, pulling Dean's head closer. Sam kissed him and groaned into his mouth when Dean ran his hand over his dick, which had been aching for his touch. Dean thrust his fist over his entire length and let his finger tease the head.

"Ohhh fuck...De..."

Sam was rubbing his ass hard over Dean's dick, he wanted it in him so bad but he didn't want to move because it felt so good. 

Dean kissed Sam's neck. "Feel good baby? Just wait...I'm gonna lift you up and then you'll slowly sink down on my big dick. It's gonna feel so fucking good as you stretch out around me, taking it all in. Then you can bounce around on me, I'll thrust deep in you. Pound hard against your sweet spot. Fuck it's gonna be so god damn good. So you wanna try it Sammy?"

Dean sucked down on Sam's neck and eased the thrusts on his cock so he wouldn't come yet.

"Mmm hmm," Sam was loving how it felt already, and Dean had not even entered him yet. 

Dean held Sam's hips and lifted him up, kissing his back and neck as he slowly lowered him down. Sam gasped at how good it felt, the angle Dean was entering him from was pushing hard against his prostate.

"Dean...oh god it feels  _so_  damn good."

Dean was only half way in and it already felt so amazing. He pulled Sam back up a little then thrust back in hard. When he pushed in a little further he felt Sam open up around him, still tight but feeling good.

"Shit that feels so fucking good....feel good Sammy?"

Sam let out a loud moan and put his arms behind him, running his hands down Dean's face and neck.

Dean maneuvered Sam around until he was almost all the way in. Dean lifted Sam up almost completely off of his cock then pushed him down hard, thrusting balls deep into him. They both let out a loud moan. Dean pushed up into Sam hard, putting his hands firmly on his hips. Sam started rocking back and forth and pretty soon he was bouncing around wildly on Dean's lap, moving fast and bucking his hips hard. Dean continued to push up into Sam at the same time, plunging in deeper with each thrust. Sam was gasping and moaning, Dean was grunting and trying to talk to Sam because he knew he got off on it but it was so hard to form words or any thoughts because all he could concentrate on was how awesome it felt.

"Sammy....uhhh... mmmm...I-I , ohh shit..."

Dean gave up talking and instead started sucking down on Sam's shoulder, getting a loud yelp out of Sam. He shifted him slightly and suddenly Sam froze, his mouth fell open and he was breathing hard. Dean knew he was hitting his prostate just right so he rammed in and out of Sam as fast as he could, pulling Sam down hard each time he thrust in. Sam went from no noise to being so loud his yells were echoing off the walls. The harder Dean went the louder Sam got.

"Let it out baby, let me know how good it is."

Sam yelled Dean's name out, and it was turning Dean on so much. It felt so incredible, like they were already having an orgasm but somehow it got better and better with each thrust. Dean had to clap his hand over Sam's mouth, Sam was screaming now and he did not want to be interrupted by the motel manager banging on the door. Dean had to bite down on his lip, each time Sam pushed down on him, it felt so damn good he had to hold back screams of his own. He loved hearing Sam moan and yell his name, and making Sam feel good enough to scream. 

Dean leaned down and started kissing and sucking on Sam's back, getting pleased whimpers from Sam. He let his hands run all over his body, licking behind Sam's ear.

"Told you it would be good baby," Dean whispered into Sam's ear, his hot breath ghosting across his skin causing Sam to shiver.

Sam felt like he was going to burst into flames there was so much pleasure all over his body. The heat of Dean's skin and breaths burning, the feeling of Dean's huge cock thrusting into him and dragging across his prostate, the way Dean was running his hands over every inch of his body while stroking his dick. Then there were the noises he was making. Sam knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and from the sound of it he knew Dean was just as close to coming as he was. Sam grabbed Dean's thighs and held them tight, leaning forward while Dean sped up this thrusts.

"Dean! Ohhh _fuck_."

Dean felt Sam start shuddering so he started ramming up into him as hard as he could. Dean pushed Sam's legs so they were further apart and leaned him down a little more. He pushed and pulled on Sam's hips to meet his thrusts, causing him to go deeper than ever. He felt his balls squeeze tight up against Sam's ass, every time he thrust in all the way he felt his balls brush up against Sam's. Dean held him down on his lap and circled his hips, Sam had been babbling incoherently but when Dean thrust deep into him and stayed there he yelled out and started shaking.

"Mmm baby hitting it just right, aren't I....oh yeah baby, god you are squeezing me so fucking tight. Feels so fucking good doesn't it?"

Dean ran a finger up and down Sam's spine, massaging the place right above his ass. He lay down over Sam and started stroking his dick. Precome was sweating out.

"Ohhh Sammy...so fucking good baby,"  

Dean moaned as he kissed the back of Sam's neck. Sam pressed hard against Dean, his skin burning where it was touching him.

"Dean...ohhhhh god...soo good..."

Sam was whimpering. He leaned back harder against Dean, leaning his head on his shoulder. Dean kissed his neck and ran his fist harder up his cock, letting his other hand caress his entire body. Dean slowly pulled out then rammed hard into Sam, and when he started spasming he stayed there circling his hips.

"De....fuck! Oh God.... _Dean!"_

Sam choked back a sob and turned his head, desperately trying to reach Dean's lips. Dean stretched further and kissed his cheek then sucked down on his neck. Sam started coming so Dean started pumping into him hard and fast. Sam was squeezing Dean's thighs and pushing back hard on to him. He was panting hard, pouring sweat and yelling Dean's name. Dean stopped thrusting when Sam clenched down like a vice on him.

"Sammy....oh shit...oh fuck...uhhh...mmm baby so fucking good."  

Sam felt Dean's hot come fill him up, Dean was moaning and struggling to breathe. He could barley thrust in because Sam had tightened so hard around him so he circled his hips a few times then fell back against the couch. 

"Dean..." Sam gasped and collapsed back against him, feeling completely boneless and blissed out.

Dean kissed his neck and whispered, "I don't want you to have just one orgasm, I want to make you climax all fucking night baby."

Dean shifted so they were laying back on the couch, Sam on top of him. He turned Sam around so he was facing him. Dean softly pressed his lips to Sam's. He kissed him over and over, slowly building up to a hot passionate kiss. Dean ran his hands down Sam's back and kneaded his fingers into his ass. Sam was still reeling from his orgasm, he quietly moaned as Dean caressed his entire body while kissing him, it was making his entire body tingle to feel Dean touch him and every kiss just intensified it.

After kissing Sam for several minutes Dean sat up, laying Sam back down on the couch. He pushed his legs apart and knelt between them. Dean started running his tongue over Sam's cock, quickly making him hard again. 

"Gonna do this quick, while you're still feeling it from the last orgasm."

Dean teased Sam's cock with his tongue until he was fully erect. Sam groaned and grabbed handfuls of Dean's hair, desperate for him to take his entire dick in. Dean licked Sam's balls and up his shaft then took his entire cock in his mouth with one quick motion, deep throating him and rolling his tongue fiercely around every inch of his dick.

Sam was gasping and pushing his hips up, Dean hollowed out his cheeks and let Sam fuck his mouth as he lightly rolled his balls. Dean teased a finger into Sam's ass and pounded down on his prostate. Sam had not even come down from his last orgasm and he was already having another one. He came quicker than he ever had but it felt better than ever. Dean held some of Sam's come in his mouth and quickly lifted Sam's hips up, he spread him open with two fingers and slid his tongue deep into Sam's ass, spreading his come over his rim and inside of him. Sam was climaxing hard, he had just come back to back but he felt like he might again. He grabbed a pillow and screamed in it so hard his throat hurt. Dean was dragging his tongue all over his ass and teasing the outside of his rim with a finger. He was holding him open with two other fingers and let his thumb rub over Sam's balls and the skin underneath. Sam was bucking his hips and making noises that had Dean's fully erect cock throbbing. Dean had to run his hand over his own dick a few times, it was aching for stimulation. Sam wanted to tell Dean to fuck him again but he was afraid if he pulled the pillow off of his face he would only be able to scream.

Sam was out of his mind, he had never felt anything close to this, he felt better than amazing. He reached a hand down and pulled hard on Dean's hair. He heard Dean moan a little, so he pulled harder until Dean pulled his head up and in a strained voice asked Sam if he was ok.

"FUCK." Sam screamed into the pillow.

Dean stuck two fingers into Sam to keep stimulating him. "Want me to fuck you baby? Can you take more?"

"MMM HMM." Sam hummed loudly into the pillow, he was pushing himself hard onto Dean's fingers.

Dean slid another one in and pounded down harder. Sam was banging down hard onto him. It took every ounce of control for Dean not to come. "FUCK Sam....Jesus you look so fucking hot right now...shit..."

Dean eased his fingers out of Sam. Sam pulled the pillow off of his face. His was face and chest were bright red, his hair was soaking wet, and although his pupils were huge Dean could barely see them because his eyes were hooded.

Dean leaned up and kissed Sam. "Feeling good baby?"

Sam put his hands on Dean's face and held him to his lips, kissing him hard, fucking his tongue in and out of his mouth and moaning. Dean couldn't wait anymore Sam had him so fucking horny he teased his aching cock over him for a few seconds then in one quick motion slid into Sam hard.

"Dean..." Sam gasped when he felt Dean enter him. "Oh god Dean...God, I feel...oh..." 

Sam felt more pleasure than he ever imagined possible. When Dean started rocking his hips hard into him Sam felt his eyes watering, and tears were streaming down his face. Dean stopped suddenly and put his hands on Sam's face.

"Shit Sam, are you ok?"

Sam nodded vigorously and pushed down hard on Dean.

"Fuck yeah, god I can't stop it, it just feels so fucking good."

Dean still hadn't moved so Sam ran his hand down Dean's face. "I swear it's because I feel...better than I ever have. So stop wasting time and fuck me already."

Dean kissed Sam's face, licking the salty tears off. Sam was nice and slick from both of their come inside him. Dean was able to slide in and out fast and hard but as much as he wanted to just pound into him as hard as he could he wanted it to last forever. Dean took his time, slowly thrusting in and out of Sam, trying to drag out the incredible feeling. Sam was raking his nails across Dean's back, barely able to move his arms anymore. After a long time of amazing, slow sensual sex they both came. It had been a long night full of ecstasy, nothing but pure bliss and pleasure.

Dean kissed Sam, looking into his dark pupil blown eyes. "Love you so much Sammy." 

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean and held him close. "Love you De, more than anything." Sam whispered.

He felt like every cell in him had been stimulated, he felt so amazing. Not only were he and Dean going to be on their own, but now he couldn't imagine how great it would be to be able to do things like this whenever they wanted.

Dean stood, his legs feeling shaky. He picked Sam up and carried him into the bathroom, starting the shower. Sam looked up, his eyes just barely open. Dean wasn't sure if he was just feeling extremely sexed out like he was or if he had worn him out from making him climax so hard so many times.

"De..." Sam whispered. 

Dean pressed his lips to Sam's and stepped into the shower. "I know you probably want to just lay down but you wouldn't like waking up covered in jizz."

Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder while Dean rinsed him off as quick as he could. Normally they would be doing something in the shower too but Dean had to get back to the bed before his legs really did give out. Sam was planting soft kisses to Dean's neck. He loved how Dean always managed to take care of him and go out of his way to make sure that everything was perfect.

When he finally got to the bed, Dean gently laid Sam down. He climbed in and put the covers over them. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and held him close. Sam's head had barely hit Dean's chest and he was asleep. Dean started lightly running his hands down Sam's back, causing Sam to hum happily. Sam turned his head up and kissed Dean's neck.

"Best day _ever,_ " he mumbled, "Love you De."

Dean kissed the top of Sam's head. "Everyday will just get better Sammy, I promise."

Dean was not as worried as he had been that morning. It was hard to believe that just that morning he had found out they were going to be on their own. He knew everything wasn't going to be this easy, but right now he didn't want to worry about it. It really had been the best day either of them had ever had. He would worry about the rest later, they had to head out in a few hours and it was already almost five. Dean fell asleep happier than he ever had been in his life, all he needed was Sam and now that Sam was so happy he felt like he could be. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure Sam was always happy like this.


	5. Always there for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have feels, but there is smut too. Sam gets Dean to finally have rough sex since he knows he holds back, afraid he will hurt him. They go to the storage lock up and find a lot more than they had imagined they would find. Dean finally opens up to Sam and even shares his feelings for once. Lots of flashback/memories/feels/fluff but they have sex after the emotional stuff. Then Dean finds something that will change their lives, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the feels are....well I tried not to make them too bad. (you guys obviously watch Supernatural and if you can survive that you can survive ANYTHING! and they are no where near that emotionally scaring!)  
> I wanted to resolve things from Chapter 1.

Dean double checked that he had everything packed up, and tossed the bags by the door. Sam was still sleeping so Dean figured he would let him until it was time to go. There was just over an hour until they had to check out or get charged for another day, and he did not want to waste money until he knew how much he was going to have. They really needed to stop by the storage lock up and get their stuff and the money their dad had told him was hidden there. Dean glanced up at Sam, he was muttering and stirring around but still fast asleep. Dean smiled to himself, he had really worn the kid out the night before giving him multiple orgasms all night until early that morning. It had been the single best day of either of their lives, they found out they were going to be on their own, but they were going to be together. It also helped that they had mind blowing sex the entire day.

Dean decided to just take everything out to the Impala, that way Sam could just get up and get dressed then they could head out. He dug around in Sam's duffel bag for something for him to wear and tossed it at the end of the bed. Dean carefully opened the door and picked up the bags, then quietly closed it behind him. He dropped everything on the ground and opened the trunk to cram it all inside.

A few minutes later Sam woke up. He blinked a few times, looking around and trying to figure out why Dean was not laying with him. He sat up and looked over into the bathroom but it was empty. He noticed nothing else was in the room except the clothes Dean had set out, so he quickly got dressed. Sam was trying not to panic because he knew Dean would never just leave him alone. The door slowly opened and Dean walked in.

"What the hell were you doing?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Just putting the shit in the car. It's late, gotta check out soon, like less than an hour from now. Plus we have a few hours drive so we need to get going..."

Sam huffed, "So why didn't you wake me up? I didn't know where you were."

"I was right outside, you were passed out. Sorry Sammy, I figured you needed to get some sleep. I really wore you out last night."

Dean smiled and pulled Sam up off of the bed and held him close. Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder and squeezed him tighter. He knew he was overreacting, but he had always had bad dreams when he was younger about losing Dean. The nightmares got especially bad when Dean would be gone on a hunt with their dad, so anytime he woke up and Dean wasn't next to him he flipped out.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Sam down onto his lap.

"Hey...look at me."

Sam looked up at Dean for a second then quickly looked back down. Dean put his finger under his chin and lifted it up so he was looking at him. "I'm never going to leave you, never. I would never let anything bad happen to either one of us. I'm really sorry Sammy. I forgot... I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to have everything ready when you got up and-"

Sam hugged Dean close and nodded. "I know a way you can make it up to me."

"Let you pick where we eat breakfast?"

"No. You said we have what, almost an hour? So..."

Sam crawled up the bed and pulled Dean along with him. "Fuck me. Really good and hard, since we have to drive a long time. No holding back either, I know you do. Why do you act like I'm gonna break or something?"

"I'm a lot bigger than you Sam, if I do it rough and get into it too much I might lose control and I could hurt you."

"I'm almost as tall as you Dean. Gonna be taller real soon, I bet you I will."

"Probably. I don't care if you're taller than me. I'm still a hell of a lot bigger and stronger than you and I don't want to hurt you, that's all."

"Just...fuck me really hard Dean. Come on I did it rough for you."

"Ohhh so you like it rough huh, baby? Mmm yeah me too." Dean took his shirt off and slid his jeans and boxers down.

Sam licked his lips happily. "Damn De...horny?"

"Mmm hmm always for you."

"I know why else...'cuz I said I want it rough. You looked like you were gonna cream your pants when I said that."

Sam smiled, not able to take his eyes off of his brother. If he would have known asking for it rough got him naked in a split second he would have asked for it long before now. He would have to remember that for later.

Sam laughed as he took his shirt off. Dean pushed Sam down and laid over him, kissing him deep and hard. Dean licked greedily into Sam's mouth, his hands grabbing fist fulls of Sam's hair as Sam was moaning into his mouth and running his hands down Dean's back. Sam grabbed Dean's ass and dug his fingers into his firm cheeks. Dean's breaths started quickening, he pulled away from Sam's mouth and started sucking on his neck roughly while grinding his hard cock over Sam's. Sam groaned at the feeling of Dean's erection pressed hard against his throbbing dick. Dean's tongue traveled down to Sam's shoulder, teeth grazing his collarbone and then biting down where his neck and shoulder met. Dean licked a trail down to Sam's nipple and started sucking on it while he undid Sam's shorts and slid them and his boxers off.

Dean grazed his teeth over Sam's nipple while he rolled the other between his fingers. Sam was pushing his hips up, trying to get some stimulation but Dean firmly put his hand down on his hips and held him down. Dean lightly bit down on his nipple and Sam gasped. Dean tugged on it harder and flicked it roughly with his tongue. Sam grabbed Dean's head and ran his hands down his neck. Dean started sucking down on the other nipple and as he bit down on it he slid his hand around Sam's cock. He teased his fingers across his slit and spread the precome down his shaft. He started stroking him as he bit down harder on Sam's nipple. "Fuck Dean...it does feel fucking good rough."

Dean hummed an agreement while he tugged Sam's nipple with his teeth. Sam gasped and moved his hips to get more stimulation from Dean's hand. Dean shifted and put more weight down on Sam's hips so he'd stop moving. Sam slid his hand down to Dean's cock but Dean caught his wrist and held it above his head.

"Deeean," Sam protested, sliding the other hand down.

Dean brought the hand holding Sam's other hand down to clasp the hand currently trying to stroke his dick. He put his arm back above Sam's head so that he was grasping both of his wrists with one hand. Sam made an impatient noise as Dean started pressing open mouthed kisses across Sam's chest. Dean went back up to Sam's mouth kissing him firmly, tracing his tongue over his mouth then inside around his teeth and tongue. He tongue fucked him while he rolled his hips and started to grind down hard, precome coating their stomachs from all the friction of their cocks thrusting across each other. Sam started to complain about his arms so Dean shoved a finger in his mouth. Sam immediately began sucking on it, thinking if he did it good enough it would make Dean even hornier and he would get some that much faster.

Sam sucked down hard on Dean's finger, hearing him moan softly. Dean slid another one in and finally let go of Sam's wrists, working his tongue down his abs. When he started sucking down on his hip bones he slid a third finger in Sam's mouth as he nudged Sam's legs wider apart. Dean teased his tongue over the tip of Sam's dick. He was sweating out precome, obviously really into Dean finally not holding back like he usually did. Dean pulled his fingers from Sam's mouth and knelt up, bringing Sam's long slender legs up over his shoulders. Just as he started to lightly suck down he slid a finger over Sam's rim. Sam squealed as Dean took his entire cock in one quick motion and inched his finger inside. He roughly licked up Sam's shaft, dragging his tongue over the vein underneath. Sam groaned and started pushing his hips into Dean's mouth.

Dean pulled off of Sam and looked at him. "Fuck my mouth Sammy, and thrust back hard so when you pull out of my mouth you fuck yourself on my fingers."

Dean slid a second finger in as Sam slowly thrust into Dean's mouth, a little hesitant to do it. He felt Dean grab his ass and push up on him. As soon as Sam started to get into it, Dean let go and rolled Sam's balls in his hand, dipping his pinky down to rub his perineum. Sam felt himself hit the back of Dean's throat, Dean seemed ok with it so he kept going. When Dean slid a third finger in Sam started bucking his hips like crazy. "Shit Dean...oh fuck..so fucking...ohhh." Dean thrust his hand up each time Sam thrust down on it. Every noise Sam made had Dean's dick throbbing, he started running his fist up his cock and felt it twitch hard when Sam screamed out his name.

Dean pulled his mouth off of Sam and rubbed his pinky along Sam's rim, he eased his fingers back out then slid all four back in. Sam pounded down so hard it felt like he was about to break Dean's fingers but it was too damn hot to care.

"Oh god. Dean just fuck me...please I want you so damn bad."

Dean slid two fingers out and spread Sam open, plunging his tongue in and roughly dragging it along the silky smooth skin. Sam was moaning, and when Dean scissored his fingers one last time before latching down on his puckered hole and pressing his face against his ass, moving his tongue around in ways he never thought imaginable. Sam choked back a sob, it felt so incredible tears were pouring down his face. He begged Dean to fuck him, Dean pulled back and slid his fingers in Sam as he reached for the lube.

"Ugh, Dean I'm wet enough from all of your slobber. I felt you drooling all over me."

"Can't help it, you're fucking hot and shit those noises you were making...but if you want it hard you're gonna wait 'til I lube you up nice and good. Make you so fucking wet. Fuck Sammy I gotta admit I've been wanting to go at it full force for a long time."

"I knew you held back."

"Maybe a little but you asked for it...better be ready for it. I'm not gonna stop til you're fucking climaxing so hard and screaming so loud the whole fucking city'll know how good it is."

Dean eased two fingers out and held Sam open. He poured some lube over his ass and pushed it inside then continued to pour the rest of the bottle in.

"Oh my god Dean! What the fuck?"

"Trust me."

Dean pushed his fingers deep into Sam, when he moaned Dean massaged his fingers roughly over his prostate. "Oh fuck...c'mon Dean...now."

Dean eased his fingers out and before he could react Sam rolled over onto his stomach and spread his legs out. Dean pulled him up and slid a pillow under him, then added one more until he was at the perfect angle. "Stop wasting time, I can hold myself up."

"You won't be able to here in a few minutes. Gonna feel like you don't have a spine."

Dean held him open and slowly guided himself in, he had just barely started to feel Sam open up around him when Sam pushed back hard against him. "C'mon De, I know you want to just slam into me so hard...just do it. Hard as you can."

Dean was getting a little tired of Sam being so bossy and impatient so he held his hips and as soon as Sam started complaining again (and he was sure that he had worked him open enough not to hurt him because it was Sam after all) he rammed into him full force. "De please stop fucking around and fu-uhhhh ohhh my god!"

Dean had never pounded into Sam this hard, and it felt good. It had been a long time since Dean had been able to let go and just let his body take over. He realized Sam was getting to be close to his size and he knew he could handle it, it was just automatic to always take it easier with him. Sam's throat already felt irritated from the loud moans and screams, he was in a best-sex-ever daze, sex with Dean had always been the most amazing thing in the world, but this was so intense. He liked it slow and sensual but he was falling in love with it hard and rough. Dean had been right of course, he not only could no longer feel his spine, it felt like he was boneless. The only thing he could feel was his brother's huge cock going impossibly deep, and so hard it was sending a constant flow of pleasurable pulses through his entire body.

Sam turned his head and glanced back at Dean. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip so hard it looked like it was bleeding. He could tell he was trying not to be loud but he was grunting, moaning and swearing between his clenched teeth. Sam felt a burst of white hot pleasure and saw Dean's eyes and mouth fall open before he threw his head back and started pummeling into his ass at a near supersonic speed. Every moan that came out of Sam's mouth was jerky and sounded like he was shaking because Dean was slamming into him so hard. Besides all the noise they were making, the ridiculous amount of lube that Dean had put in him was making loud sloshing noises each time Dean rocked into him, then there was the bed. It was creaking and banging hard against the wall.

Dean had never in his long sex life felt anything like it. He must have somehow triggered his adrenaline because he was thrusting into Sam so hard and fast but he did not feel his muscles hurting when they should have been screaming in pain. It was actually the opposite, his entire body was tingling, and the only thing he could think about was the immense pleasure. It didn't even register when someone in the next room banged on the wall and told them to shut the fuck up. Sam tried to tell Dean they were being just a little, or a lot, too loud but when he tried to speak the only thing that came out was a loud moan.

Sam started whimpering as Dean shifted and slammed down on his prostate, Sam feebly tried to push back into Dean but his body was not responding to anything except Dean's dick in his ass. He felt himself start to come, he hadn't even realized it until he felt Dean pull him across the growing wet spot, he hadn't felt it because the entire time had felt like one giant orgasm. He heard Dean start swearing in a strained, extremely sexed out voice and figured he was close behind.

Dean's stomach was tight and his toes started to curl, he pulled Sam into each thrust. Just as he started to feel his balls tighten and clench up, Sam started shuddering and clamped down on him so hard it felt like he was milking the come out of him. Come churned out of both of them as Dean's last few erratic thrusts went deep and hard. Dean felt his knees starting to tremble, and his vision was so blurry he had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't going blind. With one final roll of his hips, Dean fell onto Sam, using his last bit of energy to pull himself to the side so he wouldn't crush him.

They both laid there for several minutes, panting, pouring sweat but in the most sexed-out-ecstasy laced- post orgasmic high ever. They didn't even bother to untangle their limbs, neither of them cared enough to move an inch. Dean's leg was stuck under Sam, and Sam's arm was under Dean's hip. Sam turned his head and looked at Dean. He was looking at the ceiling, his chest still raising and falling quicker than normal. He looked so gorgeous. His hair was wet and sticking up everywhere, his face was red, his lips even fuller from being bitten so hard. He was grinning wider than Sam had ever seen. Dean let out a long breath then turned to look at him. His eyes were flashing, pupils so blown he looked like he had black eyes. Dean shifted so Sam moved his arm out from under him. Dean rolled onto his side and put an arm around Sam and pulled him closer.

Dean kissed him softly, tracing a finger down his jaw. "Well? You said fuck you good and hard...that good enough for you?"

Sam opened his mouth to respond but a groan slipped out instead. Dean smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Bet you won't hold back anymore."

"Fuck no. Never."

~~~

It was unseasonably hot that day, and it was extremely hot in the car. Sam was sweating, glad he had worn shorts. He wondered why Dean always wore jeans and tons of layers. He figured he used to do it to hide the bruises and cuts he got from hunting. Or their dad. Lately he had started wearing less layers, it's not like Sam didn't see everything anyway. Dean pulled his shirt up and wiped his forehead off. Sam licked his lips. They had been in the car for several hours, as usual Dean was slowly driving him insane with his sexiness. Dean glanced over at Sam and smiled. Sam could see sweat glistening on his forehead and it made him look even more appealing for some reason.

"Maybe we should....pull over." Sam said, turning in his seat and looking at Dean. He let his eyes get bigger but reserved the puppy dog look for when Dean told him to wait. Then he would turn it up full force.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. "In this heat? Are you fucking nuts?"

"You're driving me fucking nuts. Kinda why I need you to pull over."

Dean sighed. It's not like he wasn't constantly thinking about having sex with Sam either. In fact, whenever they weren't having sex Dean was usually thinking about what he would be doing later with Sam when they did have sex. It was in the high nineties and humid as hell. There was no way they'd be able to pull over and mess around, he figured as hot as they got they'd probably end up with heat stroke.

"Sammy...c'mon you know I always want it too but it's too damn hot. We're just about there."

Sam turned the puppy dog look on full force and pushed his lip out. He saw Dean look at him out of the corner of his eye then try to act like he was concentrating on the road. Sam scooted closer to Dean and put a hand on his thigh.

"Damn it Sam, the look isn't going to work, stop trying to con me or seduce me or whatever it is you do."

"Is the storage place air-conditioned?"

"I doubt it." Dean thought for a minute. "Don't even think about it."

Sam could see the wheels in Dean's head turning, he was considering it. Dean cleared his throat and shifted a little in his seat. "Let's just get what we need, get out and find a place to stay. Then take turns on each other all night. Sound good?"

Sam sighed. He wanted to do something now but just then he saw Dean flip his turn signal on and slow down. They had finally made it to the storage lock up. Dean pulled into a spot and turned the car off. He downed the rest of his pop and just as he was about to get out he felt Sam's hand on his face, jerking it towards his. Sam crushed his lips to his brother's, opening his mouth and sucking on his lip.

"This won't take long, alright? I'd rather be doing other stuff with you, but we need to get this shit and get the hell out of here."

"How long?" Sam asked impatiently, kissing down Dean's neck.

"It might take a little bit, I gotta figure out what we need and find the money. Place is a fucking hoarder's wet dream so I'm sure it won't be easy to find anything."

Sam sighed. "We could always take a break and you know..."

Dean glanced at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "It's probably over a hundred degrees in there. Let's get the shit we need and get the fuck out. Too damn hot to fuck around. I told you, tonight will be worth it. Have I ever promised something like that and it not be true?"

"No, which is why I want some now. Can't get enough."

"Me neither but let's just get this over with. Start our new life..."

"Okayyy," Sam huffed. He did want to just get whatever it was Dean needed to get so they could move on and do what they wanted. He just wished Dean wasn't being so focused, the one time in his life he was. It kind of pissed him off.

Dean got out and Sam followed him to the back of the car. He opened the trunk and rifled around for a few minutes. He found his gun and loaded a new clip into it then slipped it into the back of his jeans.

"What do you need that for?"

"Never know. You know you always gotta be prepared for anything."

Dean pulled out a box that had a bunch of random things, some fake IDs with his picture on them, documents and keys. He rummaged around until he found the key he was looking for then closed the trunk. They walked in and Dean led Sam down several hallways until they got to a corner room that looked like it was at least twice the size of the other storage units. Dean unlocked the door and Sam started to walk in, but Dean put his arm over his chest to stop him.

"Dude _never_ just walk in somewhere with out checking where you're going. It's tripped, see the wire?"

Sam glanced down and stepped back.

"Just hang on." Dean stepped over the wire and went in to deactivate the trap, then he nodded towards Sam to come in. Dean shut the door and looked around, it had been awhile since he had been there last and his dad had hoarded even more since then. He slid a chain and several locks across the door so no one would be able to get in while they were inside.

"Whoa, I didn't think it would be this big. What is all this stuff?" Sam asked looking at all of the boxes and other miscellaneous items scattered around the large room.

"All kinds of shit. Mostly weapons and stuff to use on just about anything to kill, ward off or stop evil sons of bitches. I guess he collected it all over the years. There is some of our stuff here somewhere that we kept but don't haul around so we'll have to figure out what you want. Plus I gotta find that safe."

Dean walked over to a large cabinet and opened the door. It was a gun cabinet and it was overflowing with almost every type of firearm imaginable. Dean pulled out an assault rifle and whistled. "Damn, definitely keeping this."

Dean was pulling out guns and setting the ones he wanted out on a bench. Sam rolled his eyes. Besides Sam and maybe food, the only thing Sam ever saw Dean get excited over was firearms and shooting them. It was like he got off on it or something. Sam didn't feel like watching his brother get a gun induced boner, so he started looking around. There was a shelf with boxes that had weird writing, some sort of binding magic written on them. He knew not to touch those because they were hex boxes. He saw tons of old books and various charms, bottles of weird looking herbs and a wall that had knives and machetes hanging on it. He pulled a drawer on a desk open, it was filled with papers and envelopes. The next drawer had bottles of holy water, rosaries and books written in what looked like Latin.

Sam wiped the sweat off of his forehead and looked up to see what Dean was doing. He still admiring all of the guns, checking a box of ammo for which ones had clips or magazines he could take with. Sam saw him lift up his shirt and wipe his forehead. Seeing his abs made Sam even hotter. Sam went back to looking through the boxes and the next time he looked up Dean had his shirt off. He must have made a noise because Dean looked at him a little strange and asked him what was wrong.

"Uh......nothing." Sam said, already coming up with ways to seduce Dean. Over the last few days Sam had been forming a bucket list of places to have sex with Dean. Dean had no idea about it but Sam was sure he had one of his own, or maybe not since he would happily do it just about anywhere. Sam mentally added getting Dean to have sex with him in the storage unit to the top of his list.

Sam found some boxes in a corner that had their names scrawled on them. He opened one with his name on it. There were books at the top, he dug deeper and found some random junk he really didn't even want so he pushed the box aside. He found one that had Dean's stuff in it and started going through it since he always had way more interesting things that he did. There were some magazines about cars, a few Penthouse magazines and Playboys, and a bunch of random things like lighters, guitar picks and pieces of paper with numbers written on them. There was a folder towards the bottom that was full of papers. Sam pulled one out, it was a report he had written back in grade school. He remembered they had to write about their hero. Some kids wrote about an athlete or some celebrity, but Sam had written about Dean. He had no idea Dean even knew about it, let alone saved it. Sam took more papers out, they were all things he had done in school, or awards he had gotten for things like honor roll or science fair. Dean had kept everything Sam ever brought home from school.

Sam stuck his hand back in the box to see if there was anything else at the bottom, his hand brushed across an envelope. He glanced over at Dean, he was now trying to pick a lock on a large cabinet across the room. Sam opened the envelope and immediately felt a lump form in his throat. Inside was a few dozen pictures, mostly of Sam and Dean, a few of them with their mother. Sam felt a slight pain in his chest. He had only seen one picture of their mom, it was one Dean kept in his wallet, a picture of the three of them.

Sam did not really know anything about his mom, it was just an unspoken rule to never bring it up, especially around their dad. When Sam was young and would ask Dean he could see the pain in his eyes and Dean would get really quiet and suddenly have something he had to do. When Sam was about nine or ten Dean finally told him that a demon had killed their mom, and that was what their father was always obsessing over. He still remembered the day Dean told him he had been there when she died. Their dad had made Dean take Sam out and practice shooting since Sam was shitty at hitting a target. Sam usually was when their dad was teaching them. Sam loved when Dean taught him though, he still remembered pretending he couldn't shoot so Dean would stand close behind him and put his hands on his to show him what to do. Sam suddenly remembered that day Dean had told him that he was the one who took him out of the house during the fire. Dean had always been the one to save him.

_"How does a demon kill you?" Sam asked as Dean loaded a gun for him to practice shooting._

_"Lots of different ways, they're strong and have powers like they can fling you across a room or pin you down. I got pinned down by one once. It was fucking....I don't know it was weird. Dad won't let me go with anymore on cases like that since..." Dean trailed off and loaded a magazine into his gun._

_"Since what?" Sam asked._

_"Nothing just forget about it and focus on this, watch what I do then you are gonna try to hit as many as I do, or more." Dean said, talking about Sam shooting out the bottles he had set up a few yards away._

_Dean held his hand up and fired three shots, each one shattering a bottle. He handed Sam a much smaller gun, and turned back to shoot again._

_"Dean, you said a demon killed mom. Were...were you there?" Sam asked worried that Dean would just get mad for bringing it up._

_Dean fired off three more shots and put his hand down. He looked at the ground for a few minutes then looked at Sam, his eyes glassy but Sam could tell he was trying his best not to show any emotion._

_Dean nodded and ejected the magazine out of his gun. He sighed and said, "You were too, uh, you were in the room when it happened."_

_Sams eyes grew wide. "How come I didn't..."_

_"Dad handed you to me and I ran out of the house with you." Dean said with a slight smile. "Always watching out for my little brother, even if he's a pain in the ass sometimes."_

Sam was flipping through the pictures. There was a picture of their mom holding a baby, she looked so beautiful Sam just stared at the picture for a long time. He assumed she was holding Dean, because in the next picture it was the three of them and she looked a little older. Probably four years of dealing with Dean made her age a little. Sam noticed that Dean was holding him in that one. He looked at it for a long time and jumped when he felt Dean put his arm around him.

Dean was sitting on the ground next to him. He didn't say anything, he was just looking at Sam, looking at his beautiful eyes. Dean bit down on his lip and took the pictures, looking through them.

"You were such a loud baby. You cried all the damn time. I remember when mom told me I was going to have a brother or sister. I told her not to bring you home if you were a girl, but she did anyway." Dean laughed.

"Shut up." Sam laughed a little, not wanting to say too much because he wanted Dean to keep talking.

"I'm joking, you're not that girly anymore. I was so happy that I got a brother. I remember the day she brought you home, you never stopped crying. I had begged mom to let me hold you, I told her to let me try because I was sure I'd get you to stop. After I begged her for an entire day she finally made me sit on the couch to hold you. You grabbed my finger and stopped crying a few seconds later. You were only a few days old but it was like you smiled for the first time. So anytime you cried and didn't stop it became my job to make you happy." Dean paused then continued in a lower voice, "She told me that you loved me more than anything and that it would always be my job to look after you."

Sam put his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at the next picture, which was one of her and Dean when she was pregnant with Sam.

"What else do you remember about her?"

"Not much, just that she was so...happy and loving. She just...was so different than dad. It sucks that I was so young, I mean I know it's worse for you but I mean I don't have many memories, just random things. I have a few really vivid ones. The day she came home with you, this time she took us to the beach, and um, the night...she uh, she died."

"I'm sorry De, I shouldn't have..."

Dean ran his finger down Sam's face, "Don't be. You're just like her, so beautiful. You have the same eyes that change color and the same smile and you have that loving, gentle, sensitive personality."

Sam smiled. "I'm sure you are like her too Dean."

Dean shrugged. "I don't know I guess. I'm more like dad unfortunately."

"No way, you aren't Dean. You are the exact opposite of him. You are a million times better than he would ever be. I mean I know you can be all tough and stuff but with me you are...everything he never was and so much more."

Dean squeezed Sam's shoulders. He wasn't the gushy hold hands and talk type, and he wouldn't ever say something like, _'Thanks Sam, I love you so much.'_ But Sam knew what the squeeze meant. Some day Dean would finally open up and quit hiding his feelings.

"I guess it was pretty fucked up not to ever talk to you about it. Mostly because dad went off on me if I ever said something. Even if it was hard for me to talk about it back then, it was probably harder for you since you couldn't remember anything about her." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head. "God, I...I should have realized it probably would have helped you to talk about it." Dean felt his eyes start stinging. He put the pictures back in the box and took a deep breath.

"It just pisses me off to no end how..."

"Tell me. Come on Dean, you can talk to me, you never do and I really wish you would."

"I know it would be hard to lose someone you love like that, but how he could do what he did to us....drag us around, leave us alone, ruin your chance at a normal life, be an asshole most the time..."

Sam just let Dean keep talking, he had been thinking about the day that Dean and their dad had a huge fight. He remembered thinking that if Dean ever started letting the feelings come out that he had held deep down for so long they would be overwhelming. He could tell Dean was getting upset, but he seemed more pissed than anything.

"It's ok Dean, we don't have to talk about this stuff. I know it's really hard for you. I just...I wish you would, I only want to help you. You shouldn't keep that stuff inside." Sam turned to look at him and put a hand on his thigh.

Dean leaned his head against the wall. "Dad just...I don't know. I hated him for a long time. I know part of me will probably always resent him, mostly for his actions affecting you so much. But when he got drunk..." Dean trailed off.

"Tell me Dean," Sam whispered, "What did he do to you? Don't lie to me, you always promise you'll never lie to me."

"I'm not lying Sam, and it's not like I kept a list of everything he did to me that was fucked up. There aren't enough trees in the world to supply that much paper. Just...drop it ok?" Dean picked up a magazine out of the box and pretended to look at it.

"But...if it bothers you that much...I just don't want you to feel like that anymore." Sam pushed the magazine out of his hands and leaned closer. "I don't want things like that to bother you. I hate seeing you act like nothing is wrong but inside it tears you up."

"Doesn't bother me anymore." Dean said looking up at the ceiling.

"Stop pretending it doesn't. I know he abused you Dean. Not just like mentally and emotionally....like physically and you shouldn't just let it go. I love you Dean, more than anything...and..." Sam felt tears spilling down his face. He hated being so emotional sometimes but it bothered him so much what Dean had been put through and even more that he wouldn't talk about it.

Dean put his arms around Sam and pulled him onto his lap. He held his face in his hands and kissed him, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"This is exactly why I don't talk about it Sammy. It's over now, can't we just forget it ever happened?"

Dean kissed Sam again, but Sam pulled back and buried his face in Dean's neck. He choked back a sob.

"Dean, if you love me you'll talk to me."

Dean lightly ran his hand up and down Sam's back and sighed. "Sammy, please don't do that to me ok? I'm begging you."

Sam looked at Dean and with a quivering voice replied,"I just...you shouldn't have to deal with it alone, well really you aren't dealing with it Dean. You always do that, act like nothing phases you and some day it is gonna be too much for you to handle. I can't handle knowing that things like that happened to you and that you never had anyone to talk to about it."

Dean put his head back against the wall. He scrubbed a hand over his face, he wished Sam would just let it go because more than anything he did not want to talk about it. But he knew Sam would keep pressing him until he said something.

"What do you want me to say Sam? That he smacked me around, that before I was a teenager he whaled on me like a grown man to 'toughen me up for the job', that I started fighting back and the first time I punched him he grabbed my hand so hard he broke my finger? They're not stories you want to hear Sam, and I really don't want to tell them."

Sam put his head back on Dean. He knew it was pretty bad but not that bad, and knowing Dean the things he said were only the little things their dad did to him. He knew that Dean would never admit the worst of it. "What did he do to you last time you guys were fighting, how'd you hurt your shoulder?"

Dean sighed. He knew Sam wouldn't give up so he figured he'd just give the shortest simplest answers and avoid telling him anything that would upset him too much. "I don't know, I started running my mouth or something and was going to walk out the door. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me back but it was my bad shoulder so it just popped out of place. He probably didn't intend that one. Probably got off easier than I would have for talking back."

"What about last month, you didn't get thrown into a window by a vengeful spirit did you?" Sam asked quietly, running his finger across Dean's chest.

"More like a vengeful dick. I um, I've been able to overpower him for awhile now and things just got a little out of hand I guess. It's my fault for starting to fight back, that's when things got really bad. Shoulda just fucking ignored it like I did my whole damn life."

"It's so not your fault Dean. How old were you when he..."

Dean shrugged. "I really don't know. I mean I don't remember him a time he wasn't...Even when mom was alive he was addicted to his job, always at work or at a bar. He'd come home and be an ass. I sort of remember a few times him fighting with her. The day it happened, he argued with her on the phone. I was too young to understand but I knew she was upset and I remember telling her it was ok. I'm sure that made him the way he is too. Guilt over shit like having a big ass fight with her the day she died."

"So it was pretty bad right after, wasn't it?"

"I don't remember a lot back then. I know we stayed with someone, probably Bobby or something. Then as always he got in a huge ass fight with him. So he had no choice but to bring us with. He left us with babysitters for awhile until I was like maybe seven."

Sam looked up. "You mean you did everything for me since you were that young?"

"Always have, just that was when he would leave us alone. He would only stay gone for the night, maybe overnight. It wasn't week long shit until I was a year or two older."

"Why didn't you tell me Dean?"

"I couldn't...I didn't want you to think I was...I don't know weak I guess. Mostly I wanted to protect you from it. I never wanted you to know how bad shit got, you hated when he yelled and I had to hide the rest. If he ever would have done it to you I swear..."

Sam squeezed Dean and Dean felt him shaking slightly. "Sam, you're the only thing that has ever been good in my life. God if I didn't have you...I couldn't do it." Dean knew he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Sam but he stopped before he said something that upset him too much. He couldn't believe he had told Sam what he did. He really did not say much of what happened, not the really bad things that he had to deal with and hopefully Sam would be satisfied with that and never bring it up again because Dean really did want to be able to just forget about it.

"I love you so much Sammy. You're my life, my reason to be alive."

"I love you too De. I-I couldn't take it if we didn't have each other. Promise me we'll be like this forever Dean. I..."

Sam felt sick, tears were spilling down his face and he leaned back into Dean. Dean had never opened up to him, and he knew it had been extremely hard for him to do it. As much as it hurt Sam to hear everything Dean had told him, and even though he knew he would probably never know the worst of what he had been through, it made him feel better that Dean had finally talked to him about how he was feeling. Dean rubbed his back until he calmed down.

"I promise Sam, it'll be like this with us forever. I want nothing else in life but you. No more ok? I really didn't even want to say that much but dammit I can never say no to you so please please _please_ drop it. It's our first day of freedom and I don't want to spend it sitting in a storage unit acting like a couple of girls. I'll say one more thing and then hopefully you will never bring it up again. It sucked, it really did but I didn't care because no matter how much it sucked or how bad it was I always had you. When I was hunting with him the only thing that got me through it was knowing when it was over I got to come home to you, and you are the only thing that matters to me and I'm happy now Sam, I mean I always have been happy because of you, but now...this, I just....You're the best thing in the world to me and I've never been happier than with what we have now. Ok?"

Sam had never seen his brother cry, not even the time he had fallen on some glass and had dozens of pieces stuck in and had to pull each one out, or the time he had a gash on his arm and their dad stitched it up using nothing for the pain but whiskey. He even remembered once that Dean had fallen and broken his arm when they were kids, the bone was sticking out of his arm and that didn't phase him. Sure, once in a while Dean would 'get something in his eye' when he was coming and telling Sam he loved him. But when Sam looked up at Dean and smiled at what he had just said, a single tear rolled down Dean's cheek, but it was a happy tear. Dean was smiling at Sam and holding his face in his hand.

"I love you Sammy, you, uh," Dean's eyes were watering and he seemed to be having a hard time getting out what he wanted to say. "You just..." Dean sighed. "Jesus, I don't know when we became such girls. Damn. But Sam I can't put into words how much you've helped me through just being you, just dealing with me and when I found out you wanted this as bad as I did..."

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Sam's, shifting him around to face him. He trailed soft kisses over his eyelids and forehead, then when he got to his jaw he started sucking down lightly, moving to his ear where he sucked down harder. When he got back to his lips, he pressed them hard against Sam's and sucked his lip, running his tongue over it and sliding it in Sam's waiting open mouth. Sam was clutching at Dean's back hard, desperately trying to pull him in as close as possible. Sam sucked on Dean's tongue, causing Dean to moan into his mouth and start running his tongue over every inch of Sam's mouth, his teeth lightly grazing Sam's a few times. Sam always loved make out sessions with Dean, Dean could have him coming the way he kissed him, but this time was different, it was like they couldn't get enough, and although it was making him horny as hell, the kisses were full of love and need rather than lust and desperation.

Dean slid his hand up Sam's shirt and pulled it off, kissing his neck and sucking down where his shoulders met it. He slid his hands down Sam's shorts and pulled him so he was straddling his growing erection. Dean pushed his hips up into Sam as he sucked down on him. The feeling of Sam's hardness on his had him fully erect. Sam was pushing down on Dean at the same time, lightly rocking his hips. Sam had one hand on Dean's neck and one on his chest. Sam pressed himself hard against Dean, desperate to be as close to him as possible, loving the feeling of his bare skin on his. Dean picked up his shirt and rolled it up, he moved them over so he could lay back, propping the shirt behind his head. Dean unbuttoned Sam's shorts and slid them and his boxers off. Sam undid Dean's belt and pulled his zipper down. Dean kicked his boots off and lifted his hips so he could slide his jeans off, laying them underneath him so he wouldn't be on the cold concrete floor.

Dean pulled Sam back over him and put his hand on his neck, kissing him and running his hand down his back. Sam lined himself perfectly over Dean, so their leaking erections were rubbing against each other each time he rutted into him.

"You wanna ride me Sammy?"

Dean traced his finger over Sam's ass and moaned when Sam rolled his hips hard, Dean's hand flew down and he took both of their cocks into his fist, thrusting hard. Sam wasn't thinking about anything else but how good it felt, then he remembered Dean asking him a question.

"Uh...yeah I wanna ride you...ohhhh Dean..."

Dean sped up his wrist and gave them a few more quick thrusts before easing off and pulling Sam up his chest.

"Deeean suck my dick later. I just want you to fuck me."

Sam was sitting on Dean's chest, whining and rocking back and forth. Each time he did his dick got extremely close to Dean's mouth, he wanted to suck it so bad.

"Remember how quick I got you to open up when you sat on my face?" Dean said with a big smile. Sam froze, it had felt extremely good but he still felt weird doing that to Dean, even though he seemed to really like it.

Sam huffed,"Fine whatever gets me some faster."

Sam let Dean lift him over his head and ease him down.

"Relax Sammy, spread your legs apart further....perfect."

Dean licked his lips and spread Sam's ass apart. He took a few seconds to appreciate the view but Sam started whining about him taking too long so he started licking on his puckered pink hole. Dean pulled his tongue back a minute and got his fingers wet. He teased Sam's rim and then poked his tongue around until he was able to enter him. Sam moaned, Dean's hot tongue swirling around inside his ass had him panting and swearing. He grabbed onto Dean's arm to hold on, Dean was holding him but Dean let him slide down a little more until he was almost flat against him. Dean was digging his tongue in hard, darting it over his smooth skin. Dean pressed a finger in and started pushing down on Sam's prostate, Sam gasped and a scream echoed off of the walls. Dean moved a hand and pressed it over his mouth to remind him to keep it down. Dean pushed Sam up a little and poked another finger in, spreading him wide open so he could plunge deeper. Sam was babbling happily while Dean ate his ass. When Dean somehow managed to ease in a third finger Sam almost lost it, he was humming loudly, trying to keep his mouth closed so he wouldn't scream out. He put his arm across his face and when Dean pulled his mouth back and lifted him enough to pound his fingers over his prostate and rub his thumb over his perineum Sam lost it. He screamed and moaned Dean's name over and over, pushing himself down as hard as he could on to Dean's fingers.

"Fuck...fuck Dean....oh fuck..."

Dean was loving it. "What Sammy? Want me to fuck you or you just want to fuck yourself on my fingers?"

"Y-you Dean...p-please god fuck me Dean."

Sam was shaking so hard Dean had to lift him back up and place him over his aching erection. Dean was so fucking hard. He held Sam over his dick, using every ounce of self control and restraint not to just ram into him, he was so desperate for it. Apparently so was Sam because Sam pushed past the head of Dean's dick then slammed himself full force down on Dean. Dean grunted loud as Sam leaned forward, put his hands on Dean's chest and started pushing down into Dean, desperate to go deep and hard.

"Sammy.....oh fuck Sammy. Son of a bitch it's so fucking good." Dean was breathless, Sam was pounding down on him hard and watching him was turning Dean on so much.

Sam started jerking his hips harder as Dean thrust up into him. "Ohhh god Dean...knew I'd get you to do this in here..."

"Fuck....I knew we were going to...mmm...just wanted to build up the tension..." Dean groaned as Sam clamped down on him, pushing down on his chest and moving a finger to pinch down on his nipple hard. "Makes it that much better when finally get it....ohh fuck Sammy, so damn good."

Dean ran his hands up Sam's sides and took one of his arms. He put Sam's hand on his cock and started moving his wrist up and down. "Get yourself off for me."

Dean held on to Sam's hips, his fingers digging deep into his flesh, while he pushed and pulled Sam as he rocked his hips up into him. Sam fisted his cock hard, throwing his head back and moaning.

"Pinch your nipple. Roll it between your fingers then pinch down hard."

Sam did it and gasped as he felt Dean's cock hit his prostate just right. "De....ohhh shit Dean..."

"Shit Sammy..so fucking hot."

Sam's hand dropped down and he put his hands back on Dean's chest, bouncing around wildly on Dean's dick. Dean let out a load groan and wrapped his fist around Sam's cock, thrusting his fist across in a tight, rapid motion. Sam felt that feeling in his spine, his stomach clenching, he knew he was close so he started bucking his hips as hard as he could. He knew Dean was too by the look on his face. Dean sped up his thrusts, when Sam started to lose his pace, Dean put a hand on his hip to thrust him into each of his own thrusts. A few more firm strokes up Sam's dick had him coming. Sam collapsed over Dean, shuddering as he felt Dean's come filling him up.

Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair and kissed him softly. Sam put his arm around Dean and laid there, not wanting to move off of him. He felt Dean shift, he forgot that it was probably killing his back to not only be laying on the hard floor but also to have him pounding down on it harder. Sam kissed Dean and got up. Dean got up and rolled his shoulders then started pulling his jeans back on. Sam got dressed then hugged him.

"Thanks Dean."

Dean patted his back and smirked. "You don't have to thank me...I get off on it too you know."

"You know what I mean. For...finally talking to me. I hope you do it more now."

Dean sighed. That was really the last thing he wanted to do, but he was going to try for Sam. "Yeah." Dean glanced at his watch. It was later than he had thought. "You know, I don't even know if we'll have time to get all this shit done today."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. He really did not want to waste another entire day in the stuffy musty storage room. "But De..." Sam whined.

"We could get a place to stay, come back later tomorrow afternoon. I'll even let you decide what we do the rest of the night." Dean could tell Sam was thinking it over, almost sold on it. "...and in the morning we'll do whatever you want too."

Sam sighed. "Fiiine. But stop taking forever. You stared at those guns for like an hour."

"Hey, you spent another hour playing Dr. Sam the shrink then...well there's always time for sex, so that wasn't a waste of time."

Dean went back to the cabinet he was picking the lock on before he got distracted by Sam and the pictures. There were three locks on it, and he only had one lock left to pick. Sam walked over to watch Dean, not feeling like going through any boxes. Sam sat down on a huge bag of salt near Dean when he saw something.

"Hey Dean, remember when I played soccer?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, dad wouldn't let you play so I lied and told him we trained every day after school so you could go to practice."

Sam smiled, Dean was always doing things like risking his dad's wrath just to make Sam happy. He always tried to make it so Sam had some sort of normal life when he could. Sam remembered that Dean took him to every practice and waited for him. When Sam discovered he was way behind most of the other kids in skills, Dean had stayed after every practice with him for hours. He taught him so well that Sam had even gotten a MVP trophy that year. He didn't get to play in the championship game though, their dad moved them a day before. Dean had begged their dad to stay but he wouldn't have it. Of course he had no idea why they wanted to say.

"Bet you're still the record holder at that school, Sammy. Maybe when shit dies down you could do something like that again."

Sam shrugged. He hadn't liked playing soccer all that much, he just loved when Dean taught him how to play. Dean had been so proud of him when he scored his first goal, he took Sam out for ice cream. He would always take him out for a treat after every game and that was the only real reason Sam had continued to play.

"Remember that time I worked for like two weeks on that project and dad ended up taking off and it was in the car? You stayed up all night and helped me redo it."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I think I did more school work that night than I ever had in my entire life."

The more Sam thought about it, the more he remembered the countless things Dean had done for him. Sam didn't care that he never went to the same school longer than a few weeks, or that he never had a close friend other than his brother. He could care less about parties, sports, and even living what most people considered a normal life. Every time he went to a school the kids there complained about their lives or their families. They hated their siblings and even though they had two parents, most of them were not that close to them. Sam knew he had something so rare with Dean, a bond no one would ever break or probably even understand. Dean had always done so much more than anyone would ever do for him, and Dean always said that Sam did the same for him. Sam would do anything for his brother, and he knew Dean would too.

Dean finally got the last lock open. He took a deep breath and opened the doors.

"Finally." Dean grinned and opened the door, his smile fading. "What the..."

Inside were several briefcases and safe. Each one had a lock or combination to get in. "Fuck, you've got to be kidding me. He couldn't just leave the fucking keys or combinations?"

"Probably wants you to practice picking locks." Sam laughed.

Dean was grumbling under his breath. He knew the briefcases would be easier to break into than the safe so he pulled out a random case and handed it to Sam. He got two for himself and carried it over to the workbench. "C'mon, hopefully there's money in one of these. At least enough to get a motel then I'll mess with the safe tomorrow. That's going to be the bitch of it all."

Sam hopped up and went over. Dean had already popped open one side of the briefcase. Dean could break into anything in seconds. Sam was looking for a knife or something to get his open when he heard Dean swear loudly. He ran over and looked in the case.

 _"Shit_...it's fucking loaded. All fifties and hundreds. Gotta be...." Dean was trying to figure out what it would be in his head. "Gotta be a few G's dude. At least. That fucker. Making us stay in shitty motels when he had a stash."

"Wonder if he robbed a bank. No, I bet he sold drugs."

"Nah, if he worked a job where he killed something that had stuff he'd clean them out. You know like werewolves and shifters, they live pretty posh sometimes because they can get away with that shit. I always figured he blew the money on booze and crap motels. Guess he held out, trying to save money."

Dean's eyes narrowed. He thought back to a case he and his dad had worked a few years back. "Shit, I bet that time we ganked that shifter that was a klepto, he must have kept the money. Dude had a room full of shit he had taken from people. I didn't finish the job, he called another hunter and sent me back to Bobby's with you. Bet they split the haul up. Damn. He told me he kept some cash from it but that it was gone."

Dean started opening the next one. Inside was a bunch of foreign money, jewelry and various coins. Dean ran his hand through his hair, he wondered how much everything was worth. Then he remembered there were three more cases and the safe.

"Shit, start bringing those other ones here, I'll pop 'em open."

Sam started carrying them over. There was small amounts of money in the others along with jewelry, and special weapons in them. The last case had instructions from their dad. Dean scanned the contents. There was a list of numbers in case of a true emergency, a list of things he wanted to make sure he took with, a letter Dean didn't feel like reading because he had scanned it and it was just a list of directions he had already gotten on the phone. Inside an envelope there was five different ID's and passports with Sam and Dean's pictures, all with different aliases. Each one had a forged court ordered document naming Dean the legal guardian of Sam.

"Why the court paper?"

"In case we get stopped or someone questions why you're with me, I guess."

"Don't think that makes you in charge of me."

Dean grinned. "What's the matter baby boy? You don't wanna call me Daddy?"

Sam punched Dean's arm. Dean chuckled. "Want me to spank you?"

"NO."

Sam turned around and started looking through the papers Dean had tossed aside.

Dean smirked and said, "Hey Sam....Who's your daddy?"

"Shut up Dean."

Sam looked at the fake IDs. "Hey, one of these ID's says I'm eighteen."

Dean grabbed it and looked at it. "Don't think you're going to use that to do crazy shit."

"Coming from you? You've been doing crazy shit your whole life."

"Not since I...since we..." Dean wasn't even sure what to call what they had. "Since we've been together."

"You know I would never do something like that Dean, Come on. You get weirdly protective, you know that?"

"You're all I have."

Sam smiled. "You're all I need."

Dean kissed Sam. "Ok let's stop being all...girly."

Sam rolled his eyes. He noticed a piece of paper in the case that had the passports. There was a symbol and a note on it. He quickly read it then held it up to show Dean. "He wants us to get one of these tattoos, keeps you from being possessed."

Dean grabbed the paper and looked it over. "Must be why he got you the ID. You gonna have them tattoo 'Property of Dean' on you too?"

"I'd get one with your name. Actually, that's a good idea. Should I get it on my chest....or my ass?"

Dean smiled and pulled Sam over, sliding his hand down his shorts. "Only way you get a tattoo on your ass is if I do it. No one touches that but me."

Dean kissed Sam then took a stack of money out of the briefcase. "Let's go get a place to stay. I'm leaving most of this shit here until we head out, not really safe to carry it around. I want to get the fuck out of there tomorrow though, I doubt anyone or anything knows about this but you never know. I want to be as far as possible from anything that could be used to track us."

Dean put the cases back in the cabinet and put a lock back on it. He eased the door open and looked out, when he was satisfied no one was around he had Sam step in the hall and activated the trap then closed and locked the door.

As he was walking to the Impala Dean really starting thinking about what he had found. He hadn't really processed it at the time, but there was a lot of money. Not including all of the things he could pawn or sell, plus coins and foreign money that could be exchanged for cash. He knew this had to last a long time, and he had to still be careful how he spent it unless he wanted to hustle or risk illegal credit card scams, which he was not wanting take a chance of getting caught. Sam's birthday was the next week and he wanted to do something special for him. He also remembered there was still the safe, and that was the place his dad had told him to look first.

Sam noticed Dean was unusually quiet on the drive, but he figured he had shared a lot that day and he should not question him. Dean saw a hotel up ahead and pulled in. Sam looked over at him.

"What're you doing here?"

"We just found a shit ton of money. You're going to stay somewhere nice for once."

"Really? You gonna let me go in the pool?"

"Sam I don't _let_   you do anything. You can do whatever you want."

Sam smiled. "Hey yeah, you said if we didn't mess around that I'd get to do whatever I want tonight...and tomorrow."

"We did have sex though." Dean smirked as Sam narrowed his eyes. Dean ruffled his hair. "Put the bitchface away, I'm joking. Anything you want Sammy."

Sam had been planning what he wanted to do with Dean the entire time he was at the storage unit and the car ride here. He wished he would have known they were going to a hotel. He doubted they would go in the pool though, he would much rather spend the whole time having sex with Dean on a nice hotel bed.

They got out of the car, grabbed their bags and went to check in. Dean paid for two nights then they went to wait for the elevator.

"Thought we were leaving tomorrow?" Sam asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Dean pressed the button for their floor and after the doors closed he pushed Sam against the wall and kissed him. "Figured you deserve a day off. After we spend the rest of tonight doing what you want, we'll do the same the entire next day. Then we leave the day after, go somewhere you want after I check it out. Sound good?"

Sam pulled Dean into a deep kiss, nodding his head and grinding his hips into him. The elevator stopped on their floor, after the doors closed on them they made out for a few more seconds then got out. Dean opened the door to their room and Sam put the 'Do not Disturb' sign on the door before Dean slammed the door shut and they started tearing each other's clothes off. After all, they were on their own now and they could spend an entire day doing whatever they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Promise next one will be more happy/smutty/less emotional.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I have been updating this story often.
> 
> Comment if you have any prompts you want to share


End file.
